Forgotten inspired by Adele's Someone Like You
by Cherrybee365
Summary: *Now complete* This is the story of Erik Night and his Forgotten past. Also bits about Damien and moving on from Jack. *spoiler from Awaken& Destined* Mature themes and strong language. Rated T plus. Zoey/Stark/Erik/Heath and Erik/OC/Zoey/Neferet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim the original theme and characters from the house of night do not belong to me. They are the product and sole creation of P.C and Kristin Cast. This first part is a little about Roxanne. Please review. *Spoiler don't read if you haven't read Awakened.

Eric never thought he'd be here. Setting in the court yard where they just laid Jack's body to rest. Jack was one of the only people to truly get him. They easily became friends and even when everything went bad with Zoey, Jack still was there for him. Jack and Damien were among the select few to try and understand how Erik felt. Jack and Damien where the most forgiving and caring people he knew. To think that Neferet could do this not only to Damien and the gang, but the whole school was unfathomable. Everyone loved Jack because, he was loving and warm. You could feel the love and power of Nyx working through Jack.

Sometimes Erik really needed to be reminded that Nyx was still there. He felt her through Jack and now that Jack was gone what was he going to do? So many things had happened since Erik first came to the house of night. He lost his mentor and teacher. He fell in love once and was burned twice. He got the deal of his life to go and teach in L.A, but was marked as a tracker. It was almost ironic how miserable his life was, and just as he couldn't imagine it getting worst Jack is murdered.

He couldn't believe this but he was quickly slipping from Nyx's grace. He didn't love Nyx the same, and he didn't want it to be that way. Every night he found himself in the goddess's temple praying, ranting, hoping she give him a sign that she had some grand plan for him. _How could it be that Neferet was so evil and yet have so much pull and power? Was Nyx truly powerless against darkness? What does she want from me? _"Oh, Nyx what do you want from me?" He asked as he cried under the oak tree by her statue.

"Erik," Damien said placing a hand on Erik's shoulder, "Is everything okay?" he asked. Damien was still pale and his eyes were red and puffy like he had just stopped crying.

"Yeah, I should be asking you that," he lamely smiled at him. Damien was a mess and it was Erik's job to pick up the gang's slack. _Jack would want me to._ "I thought you were staying in the depots with everyone else?"

"I am I just forgot some of Jack's things I really want to look after. I also wanted sometime alone it helps," he smiled.

"Everyone's just trying to look after you. They really don't know what to say or do," Erik said offering Damien a seat next to him on the bench. "If you want I could keep some stuff in my apartment. And if you want to crash on the couch or need anything just ask," he said and Damien just nodded.

"It didn't really feel like he was gone until I saw everyone here last night, how about you?" Damien asked and it was weird. Damien lost Jack and a more profound why then he did, yet that didn't matter to him.

"It's hard with everything else that has been going on it's just more no one really needs especially you and Z," Erik said running his fingers roughly through his hair. "I don't know how Nyx expects Z to deal with everything."

"Are we talking about Zoey Redbird, because I'm sure she can deal just fine? If this is about your faith dilemma you can talk to me. I know it was something between you andJack, but he did tell me," Damien said as if it was nothing wrong with questioning Nyx.

"I know I shouldn't be questioning her it's just really hard not to. I understand why Z shattered. Life sucks for everyone right now."

"Erik, it's normal to question your faith everyone does it. I'm sure Nyx hasn't forsaken you. Look at what she just did for Stevie Rae and Rephaim. She believes in love and forgiveness. I'm sure she'll forgive you for losing faith for a bit," Damien said rubbing Erik's back.

"I'm a teacher and a tracker. I'm every kid's first impression of Nyx how am I supposed to go out there like this?" he yelled. Not because he was mad at Damien just out of frustration. "I'm sorry about that."

"I understand, just as Nyx does. You'll figure that out soon I'm sure of it," Damien said giving Erik a tissue out of the almost empty travel size in his suit pocket.

"Thanks for being here Damien, especially now," Erik said as he took the tissue and blowing his nose.

"Jack and Nyx brought me here to help you," Damien said looking up at the statue. "You'll find your way back to her," he said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Aphrodite and Darius are waiting for me and I've kept them waiting long enough."

"Thanks again," Erik said giving Damien a parting hug.

"It's what friends do." Damien said going out to the parking lot.

Damien had said a lot and it was comforting, but Erik was lost and Darkness was trying to find him first. It came in the form of Neferet lurking in the shadows. "Erik," she smiled with her eyes glowing in a sinister why. Erik never thought evil could be so beautiful.

"Yes Neferet," he said getting up as she approached him.

"I just got off the phone with a reporter that wanted to interview you. She seems to think you were on your way to L.A for a job at their house of night, but I informed her that you had been marked as a tracker and had to stay here. I hope that's okay with you," she asked. Erik could tell she was trying hard to seem genuine but couldn't understand why.

"That's fine. If you don't mind I'm going up stairs to work on my lesson for tomorrow," Erik said walking past her.

"Nyx isn't listening to you anymore," She said stopping him in his tracks. "Nyx hasn't acknowledged you since you turned. She's displeased with how you treated her sweet Zoey Redbird," she said Zoey's name with so much hate it hurt Erik a little.

"No she hasn't. I know you're game and who you really are. I'm not Dragon I'm never going to wallow in darkness with you because Nyx doesn't give me what I want. You should know that better than anyone else, but you have no since of humanity or compassion," Erik said with disguise heavily weighted in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean? All I've ever done was try to help the students at this school," she smiled.

"Turning them against Nyx isn't help, killing them isn't help, getting gods to follow them and try to kill them isn't help. Then what you did at Jack's ceremony completely crossed the line," Erik yelled at her.

"Nyx could have come sooner and stopped me, but she didn't. Nyx could kill me, torture me, burn me a live, but she hasn't. If I'm so evil and I'm hurting the kids she cares about why not get rid of me. Why not unmark me like she did Aphrodite. She doesn't care," Neferet said like a mother soothing her distort child.

"That's not your call to make. Nyx gives everyone the freedom to believe what they like and she did the same for you," he said walking away from her.

"Just know I could unmark you as a tracker and give you the life in L.A you want," she said to his back.

It was three in the afternoon when Erik's phone started to ring. He wasn't asleep so it really didn't bother him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed wondering what he was going to tell his students. How could he just go on knowing Neferet somehow did this to Jack and was going to get away with it?

"Hello," Erik said picking up the phone and lying back on the bed.

"Hey big bro what's going on," his sister Clara asked. He hadn't talked to her in months and that was only because Jack said he should.

"Hey is everything okay?" he asked. Erik expected something to go wrong maybe his mom or dad to be died. It wasn't like that would shock him now.

"Nothing's wrong I'm in town visiting a friend," she said her voice light with ease and love. "Is there something wrong with you?" she asked concerned about her brother.

"Yeah, you remember my friend Jack we skyped you a few months ago?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure he was really sweet getting you to call us," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah he was sweet," Erik said smiling.

"Is he okay?" Clara asked.

"No, he was murdered a few days ago and we just had a ceremony for him last night," he said and he heard his sister gasp.

"Really he seemed like a really nice kid. Do they know who did this to him?" she asked.

"They think it was an accident and there's no way to prove otherwise," he said furious with Neferet and the fact that no one else could see she was behind this.

"Justice has its way of working it's self out look at OJ," she said trying to comfort him.

"Look at Casey Anthony. Without the right amount of evidence you can't really do anything. This isn't the first time she's killed someone and I don't think it will be the last," he said really feeling the weight of his words. _Why would Neferet stop with Jack? She could be out right now chopping Dragon's head off with his own sword._

"Seriously?" Clara asked really concerned now.

"Yeah she killed a couple of teachers and she's connected to the deaths of a couple of human boy," he said knowing his sister was about to go on a motherly rant on how he should get away.

"How is it that people know she did this stuff and she hasn't been dealt with? I can't believe you have to deal with this Erik," she said shocking him.

"I thought you were going to go all mom on me and beg me to live since I've changed."

"Your life is your choice and I wouldn't want to hold you back from being the greatest vampire actor since Brad Pitt. I know in my heart that you'll be safe and if that lady touches you she'll have to deal with mom," she said making him laugh.

"I bet mom will go all Molly Weasley on her. It would be epic," he said and they laughed together. "Why were you calling again?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in town and I wanted to meet up with you I haven't seen you since you left and I think you could really use a break," she said giving him his first breath of fresh air in months.

"That sounds like fun where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Ambassador Hotel downtown, can you come now, or is it too early?" she asked.

"I could come now I wasn't getting any sleep anyway," he said grabbing his blazer and heading out the door.

Erik was in his sister's car telling her about Neferet and what was going on with him and Nyx. Since Jack was gone he needed someone that would listen, and he didn't want to unload everything on Damien. He had enough on his plate right now.

"Maybe one of the traffic cameras outside the school caught something. I'm sure the government is spying on you guys," she said trying to be helpful.

"I don't think the police would let us look at it, they have some bad history with the school," he smiled. "Where are we?" Erik asked as they got out the car and walked through a parking lot to what looked like a mansion.

"It's some country club my friend works at," she shrugged. Erik knew his sister well enough to know she was hiding something. Every time he inquired about the friend she was visiting Clara changed the subject, or acted nonchalantly about it. Clara couldn't keep a secret if her mouth was sewn shout. The fact that she was trying so hard to keep this up impressed him.

"Does your friend have a name?" he asked playing the over protective brother role.

"It's not a guy friend it's a girlfriend calm yourself," she smiled as they walked into the dining hall. The room was dimly lit which made everything have a golden glow. All the tables had white linings on them and polished crystal wine glasses. The center pieces were purple candles with a ruffled peddle like base. The candles were all lite and placed in crystal vases.

"Can I get you guys a table?" the concierge asked as they approached.

"Yes for two by the bar please," she said giving him her coat and following him.

Erik couldn't help but notice everyone in there had to be over fifty. He also wondered what you could do at a country club beside golf and tennis. It was below zero, even though the roads were clear everywhere else was pretty much deserted. The brisk March air made everyone long for a mild spring day.

"Clara does your friend wear leak proof underwear. These people are older than Grandma Jane and Grandpa Ted combined," Erik said making his sister laugh.

"We're here for her," Clara said pointing at the huge stage in front of them. He saw someone playing around with mics and realized she sorta looked familiar. She looked like… _It couldn't be? Could it?_

"That's not Roxy is it?" he asked through clenched teeth and slowly turning red.

"Yes that's Roxanne the love of your life. Why are you mad?" she asked not understanding her brother's behavior. She thought he'd be happy to see Rox again. The two of them had been joined at the hip longer than she could remember.

"Do you or do you not remember her cursing me out and telling me she never wanted to see me again?" he asked her. He couldn't believe Roxy was here. He never thought he'd see her again he wanted to, but she made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Don't act like you're not loving this, I know you are," Clara smiled at him. "I care about both of you, and I wouldn't bring you here if it would upset either of you."

She didn't understand. He'd abandoned Roxanne all this time. How could they just move on like there wasn't an elephant in the room? Just knowing sooner or later he was going to have to say something to her was awkward. What was there to say? They couldn't be what they were before. They weren't who they were before everything feel to pieces.

"You need each other Ricky. Two months ago Mrs. Demarais and Rogan died in a car crash. Roxy was here with her dad and she had to wait two weeks before she could see them. That destroyed her," Clara said and Erik knew she was right. Neither of them was in a good place. They needed to help each other.

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?" he asked her.

"I've never been able to surprise either of you now seemed like the perfect time to try," she smiled at him.

"Clare, just to keep things in perspective we are talking about Roxanne she's about as unpredictable as they come. Don't go giving your hopes up yet," Erik said sure Roxanne was going to rip Clara a new one.

"She won't trust me"- Clara started as Roxanne's mic squeaked.

"Sorry about that I was having a little technical difficulty," she said adjusting the mic on her keyboard so she could sit on the stole behind her. "So today is Mr. and Mrs. Morton's 45th wedding anniversary and I wanted to sing a little something for them before Miles comes in," she said starting to play. "This song is called _I Pray_ and it's by Amanda Prez. It's about how uncertain life is and how important love and the memories of love are. I hope that you two get to make forty-five more years of memories together." she begin to play the melody of the song and Erik remembered how amazing she was.

Ooooooo, oh I pray, I pray  
>You were in my dream before I even knew<br>There was a you and me  
>Now, I can't wait to see your smile<br>When I wake up each day, it makes it worth while  
>With the kinda love you plant inside<br>Specially with a heart so empty as mine  
>All your soft tenderness is the one thing<br>That I don't wanna miss

I pray when it's time for me to say, "Goodbye"  
>I'll never forget looking in your eyes<br>I pray that I feel your touch  
>And that God doesn't forget our love<br>I pray when I close my eyes  
>I can still see visions of you on my mind<br>I pray that I see you in another life  
>I pray that you still by my side, oh, I pray<p>

Everything that you give to me  
>Only comes in a fantasy<br>It seems like life goes so fast  
>But in this time I wanna make it last<br>(I pray)  
>I hate that we live to die<br>But only God knows why  
>(I pray)<br>We all have a purpose  
>And to see you again it'll be worth it<p>

Erik knew Roxanne had no idea he was there, but he felt like she was singing to him. Something deep inside of him was ignited something he had _forgotten._ The special feeling she gave him was reborn. The chills and warm flutters were a sign he was in love with her. He remembered how it felt to hold her, and how right the world seemed when she was around. Even as her little sister Roz was dying she never stopped being there for him. She was his comfort, his joy, his peace of mind. Erik life wasn't complete because she had left his side.

Erik knew in his heart that they completed each other. She was the Shuanee to his Erin the Bonnie to his Clyde. She looked just as he remembered. Reddish brown curls framing her heart shaped face. The way her brown almond shaped eyes always glisten and he remembered the soft pink to her plumped lips. He remembered the subtle glow to her light brown skin and the warmth that came from her smile.

When Roxanne sings it's like she's someone new. Her voice is smooth and powerful. No matter what she sings chills just find you and your heart melts. When she used to sing with Roz in the hospital all the kids and their parents loved it. Their voices fit so perfectly together. _She's perfection._

By the end of the song Mr. Morton was by the stage shaking Roxanne's hand and thanking her. "I hope God continues to be a blessing to you both," she says as he kisses her hand and goes back to his wife. "Miles is backstage waiting for me to leave, but I was hoping he'd come out and sing a song with me," she said tuning her head to the moving curtains behind her. "Come on Miles we're waiting," she said into the mic making everyone laugh.

"What are you doing?" a guy asked coming from behind stage. He had bushy brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a black leather bike jacket with a white V-neck tee underneath and blue straight leg jeans.

"I'm waiting on you. Pull up a chair," she said being her usually bossy self and like most people he just did as he was told. Roxanne was playing around with the keys again trying to find the right one for the song. "Do you want to sing _If This World Was Mine_?" she asked him

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked and the crowd laughed.

"I was being polite," she smiled and started to play the melody. Roxanne took the lead and started off soft. She struck the perfect tempo between her voice and the music. The music followed through her as if they were one. Her heart and soul were on display for everyone to see and that made every performance that much more special. _  
>If this world were mine<br>I would place at your feet  
>All that I own<br>You've been so good to me  
>If this world were mine, oh<br>I'd give you the flowers, the birds and the bees  
>And with your love inside me<br>That'll be all i need  
>If this world were mine<br>I'd be there to give you anything, oh  
><em>When Miles started the next verse Erik noticed the way he looked at Roxanne. He was in love with her, _maybe their together. _She only glanced at him once or twice she was to wrap up in her keyboard. _  
>If this world were mine<br>I would make you a queen  
>With wealth untold<br>You could have anything  
>Girl, if this world were mine<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>I'd give you each day<br>So sunny and blue  
>And if you wanted the moonlight<br>Girl, I'll give you that too  
>Oh, if this world were mine all mine<br>I'll give you anything _

_Oh baby your my inspiration  
>And there's no hesitation <em>

When they hit the course and started to harmonies with each other Erik couldn't help but notice how perfectly there voice fit together. Then he got that feeling of jealousy gnawing at the pit of his stomach threating to envelope him. _  
>When you want me<br>Honey just call me_

"I know that look," Clara said. She was watching Erik and he wondered how long she'd been doing that. He blushed when he realized what she was talking about. "Miles is just a find he's been helping her get a recording contract," Clara smiled.

"It's been two years I'm sure she hasn't thought of me in eons," Erik said as the song stopped and the crowd erupted in applauses once again. He wasn't going to give his hopes up. Not until he was sure there was something between them something worth fighting for.

"Come on," Clara said grabbing Erik's hand and pulling him over to the stage. His heart raced as they got closer. He wanted things to be right with Roxanne would they?

"Thank you guys for supporting me and allowing me to bug you with my horrible singing. Here's Miles Davis, and I hope you have a great night bye," she said then she put her keyboard in the case and rolled it over to Clara and Erik. "You came early," she said smiling at Clara.

"I was just hanging with Erik and I thought we'd catch the end of your set. That was amazing, better than I remember," Clara said as she embraced Roxanne.

Erik stood next to Clara watching Roxanne's every move. She was so beautiful and the low cut sweater dress she was wearing was really nice too. It hugged her covers and highlighted her thick hips. "Hey Erik," she said smiling up at him.

"Hey, I just hard about your mom and Rogan I'm sorry," he said giving her a pathetic smile.

"Really that's it I haven't seen you in two years and that's it. No hug or I miss you just that and a stupid grin," she turned to Clara and said, "Your brother's impossible."

"Sorry," Erik said embracing her. She fit perfectly against him, her soft body the perfect contrast to his. His arms were made to hold her and now that it was happening they didn't want to let go of each other. The smell of her Nutcracker body wash stuck to him as he pulled away. He could feel her heart racing against his and all he wanted was to leave in that moment forever. "You were amazing up there," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks, it means a lot," she said her voice gentle and weak. She cleared her throat and asked "What have you been up to? Clare told me you're an adult vamp now."

"Yeah aren't his tattoos cool," Clara said knocking her shoulder into her brother's arm. "He's a teacher now too."

"Really that's amazing," she said looking into his eyes. Erik wanted to hold and kiss her. Their lives were supposed to be so different. They were supposed to be a Hollywood power couple the ones that make it to the end of time. "You look different," she said her face darkening.

"What are you talking about," he asked wondering what she could mean. He was a vampire now of course he wouldn't be the same awkwardly tell tenth grade he was when she last seen him.

"You look sad, lost," she said then she picked up her keyboard. "Are you staying at the hotel tonight, or do you want to stay with me," Roxanne asked changing the subject. Erik realized it was because she intended to talk to him about it later. Meaning she wanted to spend time alone with him. _Well time away from Clara_, he thought.

"First off thanks for letting me stay at the hotel in the first place. The ambassador is amazing I can't believe your dad did this for me," Clara smiled at Roxanne.

"You're paying for her to stay there?" he asked Roxanne then turned to Clara, "I could have found you somewhere to stay," he insisted.

"I was the one pressuring her to come so I just paid for it," Roxanne said not sure why Erik was making a big deal.

"I know I just feel really out of touch," he smiled at her as he grabbed her keyboard case.


	2. Chapter 2 The Marking of Erik Night

**The orginal theme and Characters for the House of night do not belong to me, They are the work of P.C and Kristin Cast. P.S. please leave comments and tell me what you think.**

Roxanne POV

I never thought Erik would magically walk back into my life. That never stopped me from hoping, but I really hurt him. I can tell he's afraid of me and hurting me. If only he could understand I'm just nuts. I was crazy to let him go and never try to get him back. That wasn't going to happen this time nothing and no one was going to keep us apart. We went out for ice cream then came back to the ambassador to watch some TNT. I'm sure Erik thought _Law and Order: SVU_ was on but they were showing_ Doubt_ with Meryl Streep and Amy Adams.

"I'm going to take Clara into the other room so we can watch the movie in peace," Erik said picking up Clara. She had been snoring through the last fifteen minutes of _Doubt_ and I guess he finally had enough. "Can you get the door for me Roxy?" he asked in a strained voice. I assumed Clara was heavier then he thought.

"Sure thing," I said hoping over the arm of the sofa and opening the door for him. He walked over to the bed and gently led his sister down. He pulled the covers over her and gave her a light kiss good night on the forehead. For a second he just looked down at her.

"You really missed her," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I missed both of you more than you'll ever know," he said running his finger through my hair and looking me in the eye. "You know she did this to get us back together right?" he asked trying to see what I thought about this. Honestly, I was happier then I've been in a while just being in the same room as him. I didn't need his heart or his love. Just having him around was good enough.

"I know we just got parent trapped," I said smiling up at him. There was so much pain in his eyes it drove me madder than I already was. Erik is the last person in the world to deserve what I put him through and I'm going to fix this somehow. "I'm mad as a hatter for the way I treated you. I was just really hurt and confused," I said trying to make since of that day myself. I think Roz's death made me loss my mind. "If I could take it all back I would," I said looking into his deep blue eyes. I missed the adoring way he looked at me.

"You throw your pocketbook, book bag, and psych textbook at me," he said with the strangest smile on his face.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry. I really mean it," I said burying my face in my hands. My humility was burning my cheeks and I was afraid to look him in the eye. I made a total douche of myself and I had to fix it.

Erik pulled my hands away from my face and looked me in the eye again. "Tell me what I did so I can fix it," he smiled at me. Erik's smile was like being kissed by the sun. It gave off warmth that flowed through my body and it made me shoulder. I've never known anything like it and I'm glad this feeling is back.

"It wasn't you, you were amazing to me it was everything else and then you got _Marked_ and everything just felt so… I was… I dunno how to explain," I said babbling I was wrong and I knew that I just had to convince Erik it wasn't his fault.

"It was because we had sex?" he asked and my heart jumped. Given the circumstance that was the best night of my life. Being with Erik was the happiest I felt since Roz's cancer came back. He made me feel safe and whole.

"Erik, stop doing this to yourself. You didn't do anything wrong I have no Idea why I did what I did," I said knowing he'd catch me in my lie. I know why I did it I just couldn't deal with what was happening around me.

"Well then why did you tell me you hated me and let Skylar convince everyone I was trying to hurt you? I loved you and I thought you loved me too," he yelled almost waking Clara up. I pulled him out the room and we set on the sofa. I hated what I did to him.

"Erik I'm so sorry I never should have let him say that to you. He was the jerk, and your only crime was loving me. I should have trusted you and what we had but I didn't," I said holding on to his hand. I was hurting the only person in the world that never hurt me. Erik never disappointed me he always was by my side when I needed him. He deserved better than me.

"What happened in-between you telling me you love me and you calling me a monster?" he asked his eyes fixed on me. Everything was perfect, we were mildly happy that morning. Then reality toppled on top of me like the world trade center.

"I guess it was reality. It really didn't sink in that Roz was gone until the morning announcements when I had to tell everyone what happened and all the kids and teachers kept talking about her and how wonderful she was and how unfair it was. I was happy waking up in your arms and I did love you more than anything." I said trying to find enough strength to go back and make him see.

***Two Years Ago In Oklahoma City, Oklahoma***

I couldn't believe that Roz was gone. My baby sister was dead at the age of ten. She'll never get a first kiss or go to prom. She'll never fall in love and have a family. She was a good kid who didn't deserve this. Why was this happening to us? Why did this happen to her? It felt like the Earth had stop turning and the world had grown dark and cold.

"Hey," Erik said knocking on my window. He really needs to learn how to us a door. Whenever he needs me he just sets out on the window seal and waits for me to let him in. I've been leaving it unlock but I guess my mom locked it before she went back to the hospital.

"It's really late and my mom's not home," I said opening the window. "You can't stay that long she'll go crazy," I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I heard about Roz," he said coming over to hold me. Roz loved her some Erik and she loved to watch him performed. "Why are you here alone?" he asked as his arms cradle me. I leaded my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I didn't want to talk about Roz or see her lying in a hospital bed. We all knew she was getting worst but I still had faith, I couldn't let go.

"I can't see my mom cry anymore and I don't want to plan her service. I want to sing with her again, and hear her talk about how cute your butt is," I said and he laughed lightly. "I want to her to tell me she's okay and I'm the coolest sister ever. I want her to be here with us laughing and safe. I want her to be alive, she should be alive," I say crying into his shirt. I hated this. I know people have to die at some point in their lives, but this was too soon for Roz. She was just a kid, a sweet, innocent, kid.

"I know that this seems unfair, but Roz was tired and she just couldn't fight anymore. We all know that the treatment is just as bad as the disease and Roz tired all her life to fight this. She was an amazing kid and she adored you. Don't sit here and cry over what she's missing, we should be happy we got ten years with her," he said rocking me gently. Something about Erik calmed me. He was like the beast master with me. His words and his presence just made me whole.

"I'm not ready to let go," I said looking up at him. "I can't just let go," I said not seeing how I could ever feel happy again knowing that my best friend was gone and never coming back. No one deserves to feel the way we felt.

"Listen to me, I know that this hurts so much right now, but we're going to make it through this and we're going to find happiness," he said and kissed my cheek. "I promised Roz I'd take care of you and I will."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Eugene," I said smiling when his face scrunched up.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, but you're in mourning so I'll let it slide," he said making me giggle. Then he started to tickle me and before I knew it he was on top of me looking down at me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and thought now was the most inappropriate time to feel that way. So I did want any sane girl would do I kissed him. I kissed Erik like my only source of oxygen was trapped in his lungs. I could feel his heart race against mine and our spirits fuse together. For that brief moment there was nothing no world, no pain, no death. There was only love, and passion.

"We should stop," I said remembering my little brother Rogan had come in a little before Erik got here. He said he was tired and going to bed, but you never know. "Rogan's here and this isn't right," I said as I slide from underneath him. Erik looked shocked. I know must girls would rather be caned then say _no_ to Erik Eugene Night, but I wasn't must girls and we both were in committed relationships with other people.

"I'm sorry," he said rubbing my cheek. Erik was really sweet when he was apologizing. "You caught me off guard with that," he said lying next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I'll be ready next time," he laughed.

I turned to look at him. He looked too good to be real, and that's just who Erik is. He's the dream you never want to wake up from. "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" I asked him. I've known Erik for all my life and we've been like Homes and Watson, closer than peanut butter and jelly since first grade. That was only because Joey Fuller locked him in the coat closet and I saved him.

"You were there, that was amazing," he said holding me tighter.

"It meant nothing I just needed a distraction from Roz," I said and it was partly true. Roz was probably somewhere pissed at me for kissing Erik.

"Roz knows how I feel about you. I know for a fact she knew how you felt about me," he said with a smug laugh.

"How do I feel about you?" I asked. Roz wouldn't have told him anything…would she?

"You think my butt is cute," he said caressing my cheek. That was what Roz's friend told her. If someone says they think someone's butt is cute it means they like them. Kids are funny.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked wonder what he would have said to Roz.

"I think your butt is cute," he smiled again.

"What about Hayley don't you think her butt is cute?" I said reminding him of his Cheerleader girlfriend.

"She'll get over it," he smiled and it was true. She dated Louis Goldmeyer for two years then he dumped her for Lindsey McCormack and she started dating Erik a week later. This girl was a serial dater and everyone knew it.

"What if I don't want to get over Skylar," I said and Erik tensed. It wasn't a secrete Erik hated Skylar, and you're better off trying to finds reason to like Skylar, but he was my sometimes boyfriend and I wasn't a cheater.

"I thought last time was it no more getting back with him. It hasn't even been a week since he hit you, or has that fled your memory too?" he asked with jealousy oozing from his pores like sweat.

For the record Skylar never hit me Erik just thought he was going to, because I pushed Skylar and he jumped at me. Also, for the record, before Skylar could get close enough to hit me Erik punched him and blackened his eye.

"He was going to press charges against you," I said trying not to getting into it.

"So you pimped yourself out to keep me out of jail?" he asked and I hated playing this endless game of cat and mouse with him.

"Look a lot's been going on I just needed someone to hold and spend time with. I'm not your girlfriend I can't keep expecting you to hold my hand through everything," I said trying to make him see what we were doing was insane.

"Like what? What were you talking to him about that you couldn't talk to me about?" Erik was at the breaking point. He thought the title of best friend gave him domain over every aspect of my life. If he was a girl like his little sister Clara sure, but he wasn't. He was a macho, full of testosterone, ego tripping, male. Guys get jealous, especially of each other, and especially over girls.

"None of your business," I yelled at him. He had no right to pry in my life. "What I do with Sky is my business."

"Did you guys…you know," he asked looking at me funny.

"No! I haven't done anything with any one, and if I did it would be none of your business yet again."

"Well what were you talking about? That's all I want to know and as your friend I have grounds to be concerned." I knew he wasn't going to give up. Especially since he was so sure I wasn't telling him because I had sex with Skylar.

"We were talking about how pathetic our dads are Mr. Perfect. Sorry if I didn't want to ruin the illusion of the perfect world you live in. Some of us have real problems, like dads that leave their dying child and move dam near cross state," I said riddling my voice with sarcasm. If there was one thing Erik could change about me it would defiantly be how sarcastic I am. I know how to ruin a mood with it, just like now. He had a perfect little all-American family, and I had a runaway dad, a dead sister, and a crazy Haitian mom. I deserved to spend time with my delinquent boyfriend if I ever so choose and who is he to tell me different.

"I'm so sorry your dad's a prick Roxy, but Skylar's poison I get that you need someone to relate to, but not him," he said not flipping out on me like I assumed he would.

"Yeah, because there are tons of suitors breaking my door down to set and talk to the sad virgin girl with the rolling stone father, and dying sister. That's not a turn off at all," I said realizing how deeply depressing my life really was. Everything around me was crumbling, my dad abandoned us, and my little sister's gone. My mom's life was falling apart, and whenever I talk to my brother he never says more than two words to me.

Erik set up in the bed and pulled me with him. He just looked at me with those sad blue eyes. My heart slowly crumbled and I wasn't as upset anymore. All I wanted was to make him smile. _Curse those eyes_. "Do you know what I see when I look at you."

"A horrible car crash you can't look away from," I smiled.

He reluctantly laughed at that poor attempt at a joke. "No, I see the most beautiful girl in the world."-

"Yeah, in my pink froggy pajamas and my weird ponytail and puffy eyes I'm a real catch," I said laughing at him. "All I need is my old retainer and you can call me Meg."

"Would you stop ruining the moment and let me finish. And for the record I love your pink froggy pajamas" he paused allowing me to calm down, "When, I look at you I see talent, love, and life. You're fun, and thoughtful, and loving. I never meant anyone as gentle as you. And, I Erik Eugene Night promise to make you feel like that person everyday of your life," he said. "I'm going to always be here from you if you want me here or not," he said taking his Young Show Choir Championship ring off his pinky finger and putting it on my ring finger. "I vow to always love you no matter what." He said and kissed me.

They totally have sex now if you prefer not to read this by all means skip it. It's not gruesome because they're minors and that would make it child pornography but it gets hot and steamy jus' sayin'. =}

Before I could catch myself I was on top of him like white on rice. He had pulled the ponytail out of my hair making the wavy curls fall and fame my face. He pulled me back done to the bed by the back of my neck and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I loved the heat he supplied throughout my body. It was like a heat wave in the height of winter, a welcome change of pace.

He rolled on top of me and I could feel the length of him pressed against me. I wasn't nervous like I thought I'd be. Everything I did with Erik just flowed naturally through me. The lustful look in his eyes was so erotic it made my cheeks burn. Everything about him ignited my body and I wondered if he felt the same. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked in a deep rugged voice.

"Yeah," I said not believing my voice. It was lusty and weak portraying just how much I wanted this, how much I wanted him. Erik smiled a smile I never seen before, an expression on the cusp of love and lust. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He kissed my lips then trailed wet kisses down to my navel. The tingles and burning chills were taking me to another realm of emotional evolvement. I never felt anything like this and I never wanted this to end.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms. I never knew bliss like this. "How did I do?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask me that," I said laughing at him. Of course, it was the most profound experience of my life and I'd never forget it. Why would he ask? Was I good? Great now I wanted to ask him.

"Not at sex I'm amazing I know that already and you were great. I meant at making you forget your problems," he said laughing at me now.

Come to think about it I hadn't thought about anything other than Erik since we kissed. Now that he reminded me I felt like crap for being happy. I should miss Roz and love her. Not setting here having sex with Erik. "I was fine until you reminded me," I said rolling on my side so I could stare at the door and pretend he wasn't here.

"I'm going to make all you problems melt away by all means necessary," he said wrapping me in his strong arms. I hated that he made me happy now. I didn't want to be happy. I'd spend the rest of my life miserable if it could bring Roz back, the pain was the only way to really know she was gone. "I know there will be painful times in your life but I'll make them better, that is if you let me," he whispered in my ear. I realized something in that precise moment. Roz would want me to be happy especially since she had been miserable the few months. She was slowly getting worst and the only thing that made her happy was seeing me and Erik. Roz wanted us to be together and Erik made me happy.

"I love you, thanx for doing this for me," I said spinning in his arms to kiss him.

"I want to be your boyfriend," he said in a bashful way. I didn't know how to respond to that. Of course I wanted him, but us being together was going to be complicated.

"What about Hayley and Skylar," I asked.

"We tell them in school. I'm not going to let no be your final answer so surrender now and I'll let you keep your pride," he said and I giggled. I wanted to be with Erik and now was as good as any time to have something meaningful in my life.

"Just so you know I've loved you since forever, and I'm probably never gonna stop. Of course I'll be your girlfriend Eugene," I said making him smile. I knew this was something we've both always wanted. I think we were just afraid to admit it to each other.

"Today's going to be good," he said tightening his hold on me. I glanced up and saw that the clock said seven thirty as in we only had a half an hour to get to homeroom before we got tardy slips and a detention. "We have to go now," I said grabbing my robe off the door and picking up his clothes off the floor. "Oh, my good your mom is going to kill you," I said tossing his cloths at him.

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was just sitting there watching me scrabble to get ready like I wanted to wait from him. "Umm aren't you going to go home and get some clothes or something?" I asked him as I grabbed a clean pair of underwear. He gestured for me to come over to him.

"I was hoping we could stay here maybe take Rogan out to brunch," and my eyes widened and my stomach turned.

"Rogan, what if he saw us, oh my God what if he heard us. Erik you have to go now," I said freaking out. I had to find him and make sure he had no idea Erik ever came here.

"Roxy, stop freaking out," he smiled sitting me on his leap. "No one cares what we did last night. You were upset and I was being your best friend nothing else matters," he said kissing me and easing my worry away. I loved how easily he makes me feel safe. "I'll meet you guys outside in ten that give us ten minutes to get to school," he said getting up and throwing his clothes on. I ran down the hall to see if my mom had come home. Her bed was made up and the mail was still sitting where I left it so no. I walked down the hall and stopped at Roz's room. Rogan was sitting on her bed hold a piece of paper.

"Hey watcha doin'? I asked sitting next to him. He was holding the last painting Roz did a few days ago. It was her remake of _Starry Night_ by van Gogh. He was her favorite artist only second to Frida Kahlo, because she was a woman that spent her life in pain.

"I don't want her to be gone," he said holding back the tears. He was a lot like my dad. He'd rather cry alone then to be comforted by someone that understood and loved him. It hurt to see him feel so isolated. Roz was his baby sister, whom he adored. He used to sit outside her room and make sure she got enough sleep. God forbid you made the tiniest sound he'd chew you out in a heartbeat for her.

"Roe, I know this is hard but we'll make it through. We have to be strong for Mom and Roz," I said holding him. He was only fourteen two years younger than me and already taller than me, even as we sat on Roz's bed. His soft brown eyes just like hers and my mom's.

"Are you coming to school with me and Erik? He's waiting for us, or I could call Aunt Margret and have Uncle Joe or Grandpa come get you so you're not alone," I said and he just smiled at me.

"This was never supposed to happen to us. We were happy and whole why would God do this to us," he asked me. I was shocked by the contempt in his voice.

"God isn't being spiteful. He'd never do anything like that"-

"How do you know? Why else would he make her suffer so much? He's a sick bastard that enjoys toying with good people. She was a kid Rox," he yelled tossing her painting to the side.

"I know you're upset"-

"I'm not upset I'm pissed and I'm…I dunno I just hate it. I hate this so much. There are tons of people that deserve worst then what she went through and nothing is going to ever happen to them. Roz never got a chance to be a normal kid she's been sick since she was three. The last thing they were gonna use to cure her killed her," he said choking on the last word and finally crying. The last time I saw him cry like this was when Roz got her first liver transplant. She was hooked up to tons of tubes and she looked really bad.

I walked over to my little brother that was a whole three inches taller than me and hugged him. My mom wasn't here and my dad could go to hell. He needed someone to help him along and I knew it was up to me. That is until Clara came in and stole my thunder. "Erik sent me up her to get you guys," she said.

She's been officially dating my little brother for five months now. Erik and I took them on their first date to the laser tag arena. "Are you still coming to school?" she asked giving him a tissue and moving into my spot as I walked over to the door to grab my messenger bag.

"Yeah come on," he said lacing his fingers through hers and picking her hand up to press lightly against his lips. I smiled at my little brother's smooth moves. Erik could learn a thing or two from Rogan.

"If you guys don't hurry we'll be late," I reminded them from the door way. They both cringed because unlike Erik they rather not spend the day in dentation with Coach Carter. He was defiantly a child molester but no one could ever prove anything besides the creepy way he looks at you, and him and the school slut.

When it came time for me to do the morning announcements for broadcast class with Erik Mrs. Marigold had put together a piece with some of the kids from the art club for Roz. At the end I had to tell everyone about Roz and how she was gone. I watched the video with Rogan sitting next to me and Erik. It was of Roz at a few of the fundraisers the school had helped us with. The last was of her at the art exhibit Ms. Summers let her do. That was the happiest day of her life. She loved sharing her art work with everyone and in the background you could hear us sing _The Climb_ her favorite song.

It was time for me to close the show and up until now it was just like any other day of school. I looked around me at all the pained faces and it was real. Roz was gone and everyone that loved her was in pain now, because no matter how much we wished or prayed she was never coming back to us. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as Jason counted me on and gave me my cue.

Through the tears I found my voice I found the words Roz couldn't say. "On Wednesday March 11, 2009 Rozalia Lisette Demarais died at the age of ten. She had been fighting Hepatocellular Carcinoma a type of liver cancer for several years. Through those years many of you have grown to know and love her. I know for a fact that she adored you guys and how receptive you were to her and her condition. I'd like to personally thank Mrs. Marigold for getting the press to cover some of the fundraisers we held, and Ms. Summers for giving Roz art lessons in the hospital and allowing her to hold an art show in the student gallery. That was the happiest day of her life. To those of you that didn't have the pleasure of knowing Roz, you really missed out because she was a passionate and crazy ass cool kid," I said making everyone in the studio laugh. "Remember everyday spent with love is one worth living. From everyone her at Holy Redeemer news thank you and have a good day," I said as Erik got up to hold me.

"How are you," I asked Rogan who was staring at the freeze frame of all of us at Roz's art show. That was the last day we were a happy family. Two months afterwards my dad brought Roz back from the cancer treatment centers of America in Tulsa and said he was going to stay at the house we had there.

"I'm doing better than I thought," he smiled. I could tell this was really hard for him and I wish we stayed home, but eventually the word and our mom would make us come back and now we can just get through this and move on. The bell chimed signaling the end of homeroom and Erik and I had to walk across campus to the art center for our foundations class. I was still crying when Erik pulled me into the cafeteria. He was holding me and asking if I just wanted to get Clara and Rogan and ditch.

"I'm good I just need a minute to collect myself," I said trying to will the tears away.

"You did amazing with the announcements this morning I know Roz is really proud of you and Rogan." He said holding me.

I was grateful to have him by my side through this. Every time I thought of Roz it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. It got hard to breath and I just wanted to run somewhere and cry all the pain away. No matter how many tears fell from my eyes, the hurt still felt the same.

"We should go before Coach Cater comes around looking for ditchers," he said giving me a tissue and waiting on me to decide if we were going to leave or not. I got up and wiped my disgustingly soaked face. I was going to make it through today one way or another for Roz, but mostly for myself, because I'm strong I can do this.

"Thanks for being here," I said stopping Erik before we reached the bottom of the main staircase.

"I love you there's nowhere else I'd want to be," he said kissing me. I wanted to stay here in this moment for ever but we had and unexpected visitor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayley asked coming up the staircase with her friend Parker. As if this day couldn't get any worst.

"Hayley I didn't want this to come out this way," he started but her eyes were trained on me. She had a look of utter contempt in her eyes. It was one of those 'if looks could kill' type things and I couldn't help but lie.

"I'm moving to Tulsa with my dad to work with a theater company there. Erik was just helping me rehearse. He was hoping it would make me feel better and it did," I said as I smiled at him. "You're really lucky Erik's a great catch," I said walking down the staircase to first period. I know Erik's going to kill me but I couldn't let her find out like that especially if I considered her an almost-maybe-not-really-friend.

**********************************Third Period******************************************************************************************

I had U.S. History third period which sucked past the revolution. Everything was so depressing and made me want to apologize for things I didn't even do. This was my first class without Erik and my only class with Hayley and I didn't like the way she was staring at me. Erik said he just played alone with what I said earlier and she seemed a little upset I was moving, but the way she looked now was scary.

"Ms. Demarais tell me watch new developments made the Industrial Revolution," Mrs. Herten asked looking up from the textbook. She always picked on me, ever since last year when she read my notes on Christopher Columbus, her hero. She spent most of world cultures talking about him and reading from this journal he had. It was horrible. I really ticked her off when I called him a rapist. Which he was, a rapping pledging pirate that got lost and found something tons of people knew about before him. That got me a week with Coach Carter.

"The telephone, Steam"-

"Tell me why these helped the developing Industrial Revolution." She said giving me attitude like it was a part of the question. If you don't like someone why would you talk to them FYI?

"The steamship allowed companies to send products farther and faster. The assembly line allowed more work to be done in less time, and inter changeable part made assembly work easier because each product was built the same way," I said writing in my notebook refusing to look up at her.

"Tell me who came up with the idea for interchangeable parts," she asked and I could hear the clicking of her shoe on the hardwood as she came over to my desk.

"Eli Whitney the inventor of the cotton gin," I said mocking the monotone voice for the Industrial Revolution video she made us watch.

"What is this you're writing," she said taking my notebook.

"Nothing," I said sitting back in my seat.

"You know doing homework for other classes isn't allowed. You could get detention for it."

"No I won't," I said mad at my mouth for moving faster than my brain.

"Why won't you?" she asked clearly upset. Everyone was watching us now and there were only two minutes to the bell. I could make it through those two minutes if I just apologized and put the note book away.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Herten it's just a proposal for homeroom announcements it's not really homework just an idea I got while watching the movie. I'll put it away now I'm really sorry," I said holding out my hand so she could give the book back.

"Where are your notes on the movie?" she asked flipping through the pages of my Film book.

"They're on loose-leaf paper right here like it says on the board," I reminded her and Hayley laughed.

"Are you being smart with me Ms. Demarais?" she asked and I glared at Hayley great isn't the bell supposed to be ringing.

"No, Mrs. Herten," I said looking at my desk.

"You have detention for a week," she said and I was going to just take it because she was a bitch and it could have been worst.

"No I'm not serving detention. If I have to I'll go talk to Father Patrick I will, because you're making a mistake," I said packing my stuff when the bell rung.

"Where do you think you're going this class isn't over until I say it's over and you all haven't gotten your homework," she said as everyone sighed and glared at me.

"Since you guys have so much fun with the Industrial Revolution I thought you would like to write a ten page research paper on it. I want it typed times new roman single spaced normal margins on my desk by seven fifteen for credit so before homeroom I want to see all of you." She smiled at me. "And you Ms. Demarais can write twenty have a nice day class," she said as everyone gathered their things.

"I'm not doing that. Because you don't like me for a comment I made last year. This is discrimination and you shouldn't teach if you don't know what imperial means," I said getting my stuff and a few students staying back to watch our battle of words.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in detention?" she asked me.

"With you hell no, and I won't be here after tomorrow for my sister service and family matters," I said hoping that would get her off my case.

"Well you should have told you sister not to die during the Industrial Revolution if you were planning to mouth off this way."

"Look you heartless bitch I did nothing wrong if you want to turn this into the crusades then bring it on. Just know my aunt married a lawyer and I'm sure you don't want to go up to the school board again after your racist rant two years ago, or did that slip you mind?" I asked cutting through a small crowd of students get to the door.

"Ms. Demarais you better be on your way to the father's office and believe me a pink slip is going to follow." She said to my back.

Without turning I replied. "See you in hell bitch." I had free period with Erik on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the library with Sister Peters, she was one of four nuns that worked at the school. The other Nuns in the order only worked with the choir, and chaperoned trips and stuff. I had to go to my locker before so I could be ready for gym and my modern film class. Little did I know Erik was standing at my locker waiting for me.

He was watching me with the strangest expression on his face. I didn't know what it was but I wasn't in any mood to care. "Why do you keep provoking that woman?" he asked as I ignored him and looked through my mess of a locker.

"She's an old redneck bitch that's trapped in 1919 with the gold rush. She probably thinks Baby Jesus invented the dinosaur," I said tossing my gym bag over to him he caught it and started coughing. "Ew, stop doing that," I said and he turned the other way. "Do you wanna grab Clare Bear and Rogan and leave after free period I'll meet you in the locker room?" I asked him and he started a coughing fit. "I'm going to kill you if you're sick," I said glaring at him. He looked up at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said taking me in his arms, "I'm just worried about you. Mouthing off to Hating Herten isn't helping anyone. Why did you do that?" he asked holding me. I knew what I did was slightly wrong. I also know he thought I was lashing out at Mrs. Herten, because I couldn't deal with being in school today.

"Look at me because I'm only going to tell you this one more time got that?" I asked and he had a bemused look on his face. "I'm fine so stop worrying about me," I said kissing his cheek.

"Only because I love you I'm going to pretend like that was an honest answer," he said starting to cough again.

"Seriously I think you should go to the nurse I'll tell Sister Peters go and hurry back," I said giving him my bottle of water.

"What would I do without you?" he asked kissing my cheek. I love that for these brief moments things were right. If I didn't have Erik I don't think I would be strong enough to deal. I never want to lose him. Never.

****************************The Marking of Erik Night****************************

Erik didn't know why this was happening to him. He couldn't control his coughing. His head was spinning and he thought he was going to die. Rox had sent him to the nurse and he wasn't sure how much help she'd be. This school pretty much relied on god to solve every problem. She would probably make him pray it away like the nose bleed he got in gym class last year.

"Erik we need to talk now," Hayley said from behind him. He turned and looked at her in the cheerleading outfit she wore when they first met. He thought she was pretty then and he still did now. She was the type of girl they'd put in the bitchy popular girl rule. She was one of those types of beauty blonde, tan, straight white teeth. Pretty much a Barbie girl and he was a Ken.

However, Erik didn't want the middle-American life Hayley was destined for. He could live without the stable job, three kids, picketed fence life. He didn't want stability and almost love. He wanted the unpredictable excitement he got with Roxy. He wanted to come home to her every night to their penthouse apartment on the Upper Eastside. He wanted to watch her perform to sold out arenas and for her to get glammed up for his movie premieres. They were destined for greatness. He was just ready to share his happiest moments with his best friend.

Hayley had caught up to him. She was looking him in the eye and she looked pretty upset. "I'm tired of being lied to. You're going to tell me why Madison Manning saw you making out with Roxy. Are you two playing some kind of joke on me, because this isn't funny?" she said and he didn't know what to say for some reason Roxy didn't want her to know, but she felt like something was wrong. _I can't lie to her I wouldn't want her to lie to me._

"Hayley I'm in love with Roxy and I want to be with her," he said then started to cough again. _Great._

"You don't mean that, you can't mean that? She's nothing she's nobody I made you who you are. Everyone knows Erik Night because of me how dare you do this to me?" she said and Erik knew she was hurt and betrayed but he also knew in ten years she'd thank him for this. _When she was some guys house wife and had a perfect family in her prefect world she'd thank me._

"I'm sorry this happened this way I hope someday you forgive me but I'm going to pursue things with Roxanne," he said then he started to cough again. This time his lungs were on fire. He bent over and collapsed to his knees. Hayley kneelt down and asks him if he's okay. Then they both notice the guy at the same time the one in the long tailored trench coat and Ralph Lauren Jeans. As Erik's eye scaled up to the man's face his heart raced. The man had a sapphire blue crescent moon on his forehead, and intricate tattoo framing his light blue eyes. He was a vampire tracker.

"Erik Night, 'Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits thee at the House of Night.'" The Tracker lifted his finder and pointed at Erik. His head burned with a fierce white light. He closed his eyes to block the light and by the time he opened them the tracker was gone.

My dad called when I was on my way to gym. I didn't want to talk to him, but today couldn't get any worst could it? The caring loving part of me wanted to answer and talk to him and hear him tell me everything is okay. Then the realist cynic in me wanted to answer to tell him off. "Hello," I said sitting in the girl's locker room. I was late for another class today and I could care less.

"Hey, sweetie how are you?" he asked and it sounded like he just woke up his voice was so dry and groggy. God I wanted to say so much to him and there just wasn't enough word in the English language to express it all.

"I'm holding up good. I really miss Roz, but Erik's been really great to me and Rogan," I said laying back on the bench and pulling on a strand of hair.

"I'm coming up there tomorrow with Lucy and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out to dinner with us?" he asked and my stomach tightened. He was really coming home but who was Lucy.

"Who's Lucy," I asked and he coughed.

"I want to talk to you and your brother about this tomorrow," he said and I could hear it in the shamed buried in his voice.

"Are you with her now," I asked my heart crumbling in my chest. "You were playing house with some bitch while your daughter was in the hospital dying weren't you?" I asked him. What kind of person does something like that? What kind of woman keeps a father from his children?

"Hey stop right there I'm your father and you will not talk to me that way," he yelled at me through the phone. How dare he try and say he was my father. If he was my father he'd be home with us counseling us not in Tulsa being some girl's sugar daddy. Then it hit me Lucy was the name of the Manager that went to Catalina with us. She had the twin son's Erik hated.

"You're not my father and we don't want you here. All Roz wanted was for us to be happy again. You made her miserable. She knew you left because you couldn't handle her being sick anymore. You turned your back on her because you're a coward. We don't need you, have a good life," I said and hung up the phone. I couldn't breathe for a second. It was like I fell asleep and woke up in a nightmare. My dad had a girlfriend and he was going to bring her to Roz's funeral. God he was such a bastard. I cried on the bench until I heard Erik coughing behind me. I wiped my eyes and turned to face him. The tiny microscopic piece of my heart that survived all of this dropped into my stomach. Erik look really pale and extremely sick and to top it off he had been marked. In the middle of his forehead lay the outline of a sapphire crescent moon.

"Ohmigod, Erik," I squealed as I got up. He was still coughing this time blood was on his lip. If he didn't get to the house of night fast he'd die. "You have to go now you're already getting worst," I said and he just shook his head no. "Why won't you leave? I'll take care of Carla just go," I yelled at him.

He finally stopped coughing to get out what sounded like, "Not without you."

"If you die you'll be without me forever just leave now," I said wiping some of the blood off his lip. He looked me in the eye and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Now I can be the best vampire actor since Brad Pitt," he smiled and then kissed me. "Please come with me?" he asked and held my hand. I wasn't a vampire I wasn't welcome at the hose of night. I couldn't compare to all the other girls that would be there_. What if Erik got bored with me?_ I asked myself and I didn't know what to do. I lost my dad, my sister, and now my best friend. I couldn't live in a world where Erik loved someone else. I also couldn't live in a world where I was holding him back. "Come with me," he urged.

"Get away from her," I heard Skylar scream. He grabbed Erik from behind and slammed him into the lockers. I didn't know what to do everything was happening so fast. Erik and Skylar were rolling around on the floor and everyone was filing into the locker room to see what all the noise is about. Erik was sitting on top of Skylar punching him and I was just standing there screaming at them. I grabbed Erik's arm and he flung me into the locker as everyone came in.

Erik froze when he realized what he had done. Before I knew it he was at my side asking me if I was okay. I thought I was until Stacie Morgan started screaming "Oh my God she's bleeding."-

"Look he has a mark"-

"He's trying to kill them."

"You're a sick monster," Skylar said as he pulled me into his arms and started to back away from Erik. He just looked at me a sorry clouding his eyes and hanging lose on his lips. "Get out of here before you kill her," Skylar yelled.

"Shut up all of you just shut up," Erik yelled then he started coughing again. This time when he spoke his voice was full of agony not only from being marked but from hurting me. "Roxy I'm so sorry," he said stepping closer to me.

I backed away from him and his eyes widened with shock. I shook my head no and backed up so I stood in the front of the crowd. Erik looked around at everyone. All of the people we've known since pre-school looked at him like he was a monster. Fear and hatred glaring back at him. I don't know why I did this. I guess it's easier to have to say goodbye this way then at his funeral.


	3. Chapter 3 The Night Erik left

****Present Day****

Roxanne POV

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt when I went to your house that night? Why did you flip out on me?" he asked caressing my cheek. His body was pressed against mine and my heart was racing quicker than it ever had. I could tell Erik was pissed, but his face and his voice didn't portray it. I wish I had done things differently, but I didn't. I ruined Erik's life and if he had stayed he would have died.

"I didn't want to keep you away from all of this. I wanted you to be happy and alive. You came back for me Erik. You were so close to dying because of me. I had to do something," I said holding on to him. I just needed to remind myself that he was real and he was alive. (Well as alive as vampires are.)

"I'm not happy. I've never been truly happy since I held you in my arms after we made love," he said smiling at me. The reality and hurt in his words stabbed at my heart. Letting Erik go was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"Erik if I knew, I would've apologized, and I could never tell you how sorry I am," I said trying to comfort him. I was the root of his pain and he didn't even know the half of it yet.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I was willing to die just to see you and know that you were alright," He said then he kissed the top of my forehead. I know it wasn't his intention, but he made me feel guilty. I was horrible to him and I wish I could take it all back.

***The night Erik left***

Roxanne POV

"Rox, you should be careful with your arm," my mom said in here thick Caribbean accent. She looked a little better than the last time I saw her. She still hasn't eaten in a while and even though Rogan made her favorite she didn't touch her plate. She picked me up from school and took me to the hospital. I hated to make her go back there and fuss over me, especially with Roz gone. Now, she was going up stirs to sleep. My aunt and grandpa drugged her and they think it's going to help.

"It's good for her, she needs something else to worry about," Rogan said as he helped me with the dishes. He had taken Clara and Erik home after all of this. He said Erik was on his way to the House of Night and he felt horrible for what he did. I wish he knew how bad I felt. Everyone was treating him like he was some kind of monster, but he wasn't, and I love him.

"Rox, don't bet yourself up over this," Clara stressed. She helped Rogan make dinner and was sitting on the counter. Her dark brown hair was still tied behind her and she still had on her school uniform. Clara had the seam deep blue eyes Erik had, the eyes that I'll never see again.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said sitting the plate I hadn't finish drying down. Their eyes followed me out the room as they silently watched me. I had a ton of homework to do and I had to write a song for Roz's wake and funeral. I wish I had Erik to help me find the words I never thought I'd have to say. This was horrible and the more I thought of Roz the more I thought of Erik. My heart was shattered and the shards keep cutting me every time I go to fix it.

"Roxy," Erik said jumping up off my bed. He looked worse than he did this afternoon. His eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was pale. He looked kindda crazy. Like a dirty old junkie waiting to get his next fix. Then he started to cough up blood again and I got him a towel.

"Leave please," I said but he just stared at the brace on my arm. "Leave Erik," I said again and his wide eyes slowly trailed up to meet mine. I felt horrible when I saw all the hurt looking back. I didn't want him to feel the way he was, but I was doing this for his own good. _Right? _

"I'm sorry," he said getting up then holding his side. "I would never hurt you Roxy," he said going to hug me but I backed away. I couldn't let him break me. I had to be strong enough for the both of us.

"Please leave," I said standing with my back pressed against the door. I hated the look he gave me this time. It wasn't disbelief or guilty. It was a look of pure fury. He was mad and that scared me which made him madder.

"I'm not a monster; I'm still the same guy you said you loved. I'm still the man you made love to. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy," he could say whatever he wanted, but he really did look crazy and I want to tell him that. Instead, I grabbed my book bag and started throwing whatever I could at him.

"You ruined everything. We could've been happy, but you did this to us," I said picking up my textbook. He was dodging and waving trying to get close to me. I couldn't let him touch me he I wouldn't let him break me. "Get out Erik I hate you and I never want to lay eyes on you. You make me sick," I yelled then my dad and Rogan opened the door_. Great._

"What are you doing here," my dad yelled. Now, he wanted to be paternal. I couldn't believe the circus this day was turning into. My dad pushed me behind him and it looked like he wanted to kill Erik when he looked down at my arm. His chest puffed up and his nostrils begun to flare. The fact that I was hysterically crying probably didn't help either. "Stay the hell away from my daughter," he said as he went up to Erik.

"You're just taking advantage of this because you know she hates you. You abandoned them and I'm not just going to leave her like you did," Erik said suppressing a cough. At that moment everything stopped. Rogan and I just stared at Erik our mouths agape with surprise.

"How dare you," my dad said and punched Erik in the face. This was a disaster and I couldn't make it stop. Erik turned around and his nose was bleeding. Before things could escalade farther my mom and Clara had finally shown up, but they brought Erik's parents.

"Erik sweetie we have to get you out of here before you get worst," his mom said in tears. She probably saw what I did. How weak and lost he looked. Erik's eye swept the room looking at all the people that loved him and then they stopped at me and he smiled. My heart froze when I saw the gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked out the room. The last time I saw Erik was through the window as he pulled off with his dad to go to the House of Night. He was going to die for me. _Why did I treat him like this_, I asked myself as I watched them leave.

"Roxy are you okay," Clara asked with Rogan holding her. She was as upset as any of us, and hearing my dad yelling at my mom wasn't helping.

"How could you let that maniac near our kids? He nearly killed her earlier today now I come home to him in her bedroom cornering her. God only knows what he could have done to her if you guys weren't here." He said and my mom lost it.

"Maybe if you spend more time wit 'er instead wit your lil whore she won't feel da need to be wit boys like dat. Erik has been noting but gud to 'er and dis family how dare you come in my house and try to talk down to me," She said and I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my keys and I left. I already felt alone why not just make it official.

***Present Day***

Erik's POV

"I'm sorry I flipped out on your dad," he laughed Erik didn't feel any remorse for how he reacted. He loved Roxanne and all he wanted was to make her happy. Now that he held her in his arms he couldn't help but think how prefect this is. Their hearts found their way back to one another.

"Don't worry about it I could care less if you slapped him with a reality check," she said making him smile. It had been so long since Erik felt happy and the fact that he was getting to experience happiness again with Roxanne was amazing.

"So what have you been you to? Clara said you were trying to get signed," he said turning the TV down so they could catch up. The way she smiled made chills play up and down his spin.

"Yeah, I'm going to sign with Jay-Z's label Roc Nation I leave for New York in three months for good. I've been working on a few songs for my album it still doesn't have a name, but we've been playing around with a few things. How about you I heard you won some contest before you changed how was it?" she asked easing into Erik's arms just as she did so easily before.

"It wasn't bad I had fun that day," he said remembering how all he thought about when he performed was getting a second chance at love and happiness with Zoey, and how that dream was shattered when he found out about her and Loren.

"Okay, Erik I'm sure we both agree no one knows you better than me. Even after two years of us being a part I know you're hurting and I know it's not just because of me what's going on with you?" she asked he wanted to tell her everything, but didn't have the time. As soon as he opened his mouth his cell rung.

It was Damien calling he had to take it. Hopefully everything was good at school. "Hey D, watsup everything okay?" Erik asked being wary of the past week and how things have been turning out lately.

"I should be asking you that, you're exceptionally tardy for school no one has seen you since we talked last night where are you?" he asked then Erik glanced over at the clock and it was already nine fifteen. He was late for his first class and he never finished his lesson plan for the week. _Great, _he was screwed.

"Can you and Zoey stall the class for me? Do whatever you have to and I'll talk to Penthesilea about why you missed her class. I'm on my way, I'm at the Ambassador," he said grabbing his jacket and then remembering Clara had picked him up in Roxy's car.

"Don't worry I figured you got caught up with something important Zoey and I are three steps ahead of you see you when you get here," Damien said and Erik really couldn't thank him enough for being so amazing.

"Thanks talk to you in a bit," he said as he hung up the phone. He looked down at Roxy and she looked upset. "What did I do?" he asked and through his jacket back down.

"Nothing," she smiled handing him his jacket and grabbing hers off the table. She was being evasive which was almost as annoying as her being sarcastic.

"For once in your sad little life will you just say what you want to say instead of talking around it," he said picking her chin up and looking in to her soft brown eyes. He never dreamed he'd be this close to her ever again and he didn't want it to end.

Her next move only reaffirmed this feeling. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his her lips where just as he remembered, soft and moist. He found himself melting into her their bodies trying to fuse into one. They slowly walked back and fell on the couch, and even then their lips never parted. They couldn't stand to be a paper with a part and things were just getting started.

Before either of them could realize the reality of what they were doing Erik's hands lingered up under her dress, and hers followed suit up his shirt. He could feel her pulse speeding throughout her body, her heart humming the same tune as his. He pressed his lips against her jugular vein and thought about the sensation drinking from her would bring. Then he froze on top of her. _Would that make her afraid of me?_ He asked himself. He looked down at this angel he loved all his life and he would never hurt her. He wasn't going to do this. If he got carried away he'd never forgive himself.

"What's wrong? You have a girlfriend don't you. I'm so stupid I just kissed you and you're over me it's been two years why wouldn't you be over me," she said starting to freak out which made her babble. Erik calmed her with a kiss.

"I don't have a girlfriend and I'd love to be with you, but I have a class to teach and a friend to apologize to in person," he said looking into her eyes. "Can you take me home?" he asked and she grinned.

"I thought you had a class to teach," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Come on, I really have to get to school," he said leaning back. He wasn't going to let her have her way. Not until he could be sure he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't going to be the monster everyone thought he was.

"Fine, maybe you could pull out your ruler and teach me a lesson," she smiled grabbing her wool coat. He was relieved that she was giving up the chase, but that was just for now. "I still find it hard to believe you're a teacher you hate school," She said as they walked out the door.

"I don't hate school I hate learning and doing work. Some of the best moments of my life took place in school like when I met you," he said trailing behind her. They had gotten to the elevator at the end of the hallway and were waiting for it.

"Am I ever going to see you again," she asked the most bittersweet smile plastered on her brilliant face. Her eyes twinkled with wonder and Erik really felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course I'm going to see you again. Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow or catch a movie?" he asked he felt the magnetism between them working its magic and she was in his arms yet again. It felt right for him just to hold her.

"You forgive me?" she asked gently resting her head on his strong chest.

"No, but I'm going to forgive you though," he said and she playfully hit him as they got in the elevator.

******Erik's POV***

"You know what I just realized?" she asked him in her excited voice. He was happy things haven't change. She was still crazy and drove like a crack head tweaking for their next hit.

"What might that be Speed Racer," I said and she giggled her bubbly giggle.

"I'm never going to know the ending to _Doubt_ I don't think he did anything to that little boy," she said and he couldn't believe it.

"The guy has a history of that crap and he left the school," Erik said practically yelling at her.

"I thought you were the type of person that believed in humanity and people's willingness to change?" she said and he laughed. So maybe things were a little different. He didn't think people could change that much.

"I'm sure if he touched more than one boy the wrong way he's not trying to change," Erik said and she gave him a weird glance then returned her eyes to the road.

"Stop over analyzing what I say," he ordered her. Erik wasn't ready to tell her about Zoey and the hell his life has become. He wasn't going to pour his heart out to her in the last four minutes of their ten minute drive. He wanted them reconnecting to be a prefect memory and nothing was going to taint the last seconds of it.

"How long have you been a scenic?" she asked speeding up a little to cross the yellow light. Erik thanked the stars for someone inventing seat belts. If Roxy wasn't a singer she'd be a drag racer especially in her black and yellow Dodge Challenger.

"So a movie tomorrow what do you want to see Transformers?" he asked changing the subject on her. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist a chance to talk about Shia LeBeouf

"Look who dancing now," she smiled her eyes molesting him in the most wonderful way. He loved how right everything felt. There was no need to guess the cards were on the table and they both wanted to be with the other forever.

"Do you want to see the movie or not?" he asked as she parked in front of the building. He watched her stare at the Goddess Nyx's statue. "Hey anyone there," he smiled at her.

"I wish we didn't have to say goodbye," she said smiling at him. "I've missed you so much Eugene," she said a huge smile tugging on her sweet lips.

"Please don't call me that it's so gross," he said as he closed the distance between them and gently kissed her. "Meet me in Angel Square tomorrow at five."

"Kay," she said putting the car and park so the doors unlocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, guys sorry for the dely," Erik said as he walked into the drama room. Damien had put on one of Erik's illegal copies of _Wicked_. He was crying on Zoey's shoulder through _Defying_ _Gravity_ Jack's favorite song. Erik remembered how the three of them stayed up all night watching his secret collection of never before seen Musical footage. Erik had given Jack this right after he _Changed_. "Thanks for holding down the fort you guys," Erik said to Zoey and Damien as he flicked the lights on. "I'm sorry that I left you guys hanging especially in the wake of what happened to Jack. However, I'm glad we get to use all of these feelings for something good and productive," Erik said getting a brilliant idea for a lesson before he had realized it. "I want you guys to take these feeling and turn them into a play. I want you to write the greatest teen drama ever."

-"What do you mean you want us to write it?" Becca asked eyeing Erik in the most inappropriate way he thought to himself.

Erik cleared his throat and wrote _The Healing Project_ on the broad. "I'm not going to pretend like things haven't been off the past few months. I want you guys to tell me how you feel, how do you deal, and how has Nyx been there for you. You guys are going to inspire the school to keep going and its starts with your homework assignment. Write a monologue about what beginning _Marked_ means, not only as a vampire, but as a kid that was once human with a limited future and family," He said looking under his desk for the stack of journals Professor Nolan kept for the sixth formers. "Each of you take one of these and feel free to babble your little hearts out. I'll put you guys in groups tomorrow and you can put your work together to make scenes for Act One."

"Erik, what if we write things that don't fit together?" Starr Manning a petit blonde asked from behind Zoey.

"That's for you guys to work out tomorrow. If you come to a point where you need my help I won't give it to you," the class looked shocked and really annoyed when he said that. Erik found himself smiling at the reaction he got. "Damien is going to be sitting in as my assistant for a while and he'll be directing and critiquing you guys. Whatever it is you need seek him," Erik said smiling at Damien who look stunned. Erik did this for two reasons. One he needed the class to believe this wasn't something he just pulled out of his ass, and two he wanted to give Damien something positive to do while he's healing. The bell rung and everyone started to rush out the door. "Don't forget to write," He yelled as he headed over to Damien and Zoey.

"I can't thank you guys enough for covering for me I really lost track of time," Erik smiled, but he could feel something off with Z, she was way too quiet. "Are you okay Z?" Erik asked looking down at her.

"Um my mom died she was stabbed at my grandma's last night," she said in tears. Erik held her and looked at Damien. He couldn't believe Zoey had to deal with all of this. She couldn't handle Nerefet, Kalona, helping Damien, Dealing with Jack, School, being a high priestess, and all her family drama. That was really too much to ask of one person.

"Z, I'm so sorry about your mom I know you haven't been getting along too well lately, but still this hast to be hard. Was you grandma hurt?" he asked hoping Sylvia was fine. Everyone loved Z's grandma she was sweet and loving.

"She wasn't there," Damien said comforting Zoey.

"Maybe you guys should go hang at the movies or with your Grandma. School will be here tomorrow, and I'll just talk to your teachers and get your lessons for the day," Erik offered but Zoey sniffled and shook her head no. Damien gave her the box of tissues he had sitting on the desk he was using.

"We can't hide from the world because something awful happens to us. As a High Priestess in training it's my job to be here for you guys and to be strong," Zoey said throwing her façade back on. Goddess forbid Zoey be vulnerable for more than a second.

"Zoey if you change your mind you know where to find me," Erik said smiling at her. He was proud of her for trying to be strong, but felt now was a time for her to be with her family and let the gang be strong for her.

"Thanks a lot Erik," she said briefly finding a smile then Stark knocked on the door post. Something about him made Erik want to punch his face in. Today the feeling wasn't as strong. "I'm on my way out now," Zoey said grabbing her bags and notebook. "See you guys later," she said drawn into Stark's arms like a moth to a flame.

"See you guys at lunch," Stark said taking Z to her next class.

"Erik, are you feeling okay," Damien asked giving Erik the oddest look. Erik knew what that meant he'd seen it time and time again, but mostly from Jack.

"I'm not in love with Zoey at least not like before," he said and it was true those feelings were resolved and long gone now. "She's with Stark and their happy, and I'm happy for them."

"I know love and I can see it all over your face," Damien said. He was right, but Erik was unsure if he should tell him about Roxanne and what was going on with that. Damien was dealing with a lot and his first insistent was to always got out of his way to help. However, he appeared to be dealing better than Erik ever suspected.

"Look I'm going to tell you something but you can't say a word to anyone," Erik said sitting on the desk behind him. He didn't know why he was doing this but it was happening.

"I promise," Damien said taking his messenger bag off his shoulder and leaning on the desk behind him.

"My sister is in town visiting an old friend of mine and we've been reconnecting," Erik said and Damien didn't respond. "Are you okay D?" Erik asked placing a kind hand on his shoulder. He didn't expect him to react this way.

"I remember Jack searching the internet to find her so you guys could Skyped. He thought she was a lot like Zoey," Damien said looking out into the hallway at all the faceless passersby. "How is she doing?"

"Clara's great and she was really upset to hear about Jack," he said. "Damien are you sure you're okay?" Erik asked. He wasn't sure what it was but something about Damien wasn't right. His eyes were really glossy and he seemed to be somewhere else. Maybe he just needs some rest or something to take his mind away from Jack.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep," he said but Erik knew he was lying, and Damien rarely did that. Jack's death was slowly taking its toll on Damien and Erik had to do something before he turned into Dragon.

"Damien if I was over stepping earlier let me know, I'm sure the twins would love to get out of trig," Erik said and it seemed as though Damien was lost in thought. "Damien?"

"No, you weren't I'd love to do this," Damien said grabbing his bag. "I should go before I miss another class."

"Damien if something is wrong you'd say something right?" Erik asked as he grabbed Damien's arm.

"Erik I'm fine end of story," he said yanking his arm back.

"Damien I'm just worried about you," Erik yelled as Aphrodite walked in the room. She stormed over and slapped him square across the face. He didn't know what to do. The prickly burn had him at a loss for words.

"What the hell is your problem? For once in your sad little life could you try to not be such a dick," she said pushing Damien to the door. Her brown eyes held Erik's gaze for a moment. Erik wanted to say something, but there was no reasoning with Aphrodite, especially when she thought she was right.

"I'm sorry Damien," Erik said looking to him instead. Aphrodite huffed and puffed and dragged Damien away before he could say anything.

The last few hours went by painfully slow every time he looked up at the clock only a minute passed by. Erik needed to speak to Professor Lenobia about Damien. Something was wrong and it was up to him to fix it. "Erik," he heard Stevie Rae's voice from behind him as he cleaned the class room. Her short blond tussles swaying as she stormed over to him. "What are you doing picking with Damien like that have you lost your mind," she yelled at him.

Erik stayed calm and sat down on a desk. "I'm guessing you talked to Aphrodite and not Damien," he said and the look of shock on her face gave him his answer. "Look, I know Damien is hurting about Jack, but there's something more there, it's like he's trying to pretend Jack was never here. Every time he's brought up he looks dazes and stirs the conversation in another direction. It's like he's hiding from it and he's never going to heal if he keeps doing that."

"Erik that's not your choice to make," she said and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We have to help him, we can't just sit here and watch him slowly slip away. You remember telling me someday I'll have something worth fighting for or something like that? Isn't Damien worth fighting for?" he asked her and she was still for a moment.

"Damien just needs time. If it doesn't get better you know I'll be the first on your side," Stevie Rae said giving him the cautious answer he was afraid of.

Erik looked at Stevie Rae. He truly looked at her past the façade down into her core. She was tried and scared. Her big brown eyes had the slight reminisce of bag under them, and her pale skin didn't have its normal glowing luster. Everyone was being pulled too far and this was going to be up to Erik. He had to save Damien before it was too late. "Okay," he said hugging her.

"Make sure he knows how sorry I am," Erik said leaving the classroom. Something really needed to change around here. He was going to be the one to do it.

"Ah, Erik just the man I was looking for," Neferet said pulling him into her classroom. Her beauty startled him; every time he laid eyes on her his heart skipped a beat. Have you given my proposal anymore thought?" she asked inviting him to have a seat.

"Look I'm not doing anything that doesn't involve the students. I'm fine with being a Tracker I don't need you doing any favors for me. So if there's nothing else I'm going to leave," he said turn to the door.

"I want something you have and I'm going to get it one way or the other. You can hand it over and we can be friends, or I can pry it from your cold died hands," she said in her nice warm motherly way. For some reason the calm soothing tone made her words more powerful. Erik stood in the door way not believing this was the same woman that welcomed him here with open, loving arms.

"Look I don't know what happened to you, but there's nothing left to take from me. If you haven't noticed I'm the school dick and people are repelled away from me," he said picking up Roxanne's sarcastic tone. "Everyone I care about hates me so…yeah," he finished hoping he put a hole in her plan.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that if I were you. The past has a way of repeating its self," she said giving him an icy smile. Erik just walked out acting as though her threat didn't faze him, but it did. Meanly it bothered him because he had no idea of what she meant. "Goddess let me find Lenobia," he said as he walked out to the stables. Usually when classes were over you could find her tending to the horses. "Lenobia!" he shouted out looking around the stable.

"I'm in the back," she replied. He heard her giggle and the mumbling of a different voice. When he rounded the corner of the stable he saw Beverly the new Spells and Rituals professor. Her tattoos made him wonder what Roxanne's would look like. Beverly had what looked like music notes framing her eyes. Beverly was really young and short.

"I could come back later if you're busy," he said and Professor Lenobia looked over at Beverly. Erik didn't know what the look they exchanged meant, but when they return their gaze to him they both had big bright smiles on their faces.

"No everything is great. I wanted to introduce the two of you anyway," she said her long hair flowing with her gestures. Lenobia was short, but Beverly really wasn't much taller. They both had the same whimsical look in their eyes.

"Hi," Erik said grabbing Beverly's forearm in the traditional vampire greeting. "It's nice to meet you," he said as her eyes widen in the way he was used to. Girls looked at him like that all the time mostly without meaning to, he ignored it. Beverly was beautiful, but then a lot of girls were beautiful, however, none of them were Roxanne.

"I couldn't wait to meet you," she said her smile widening. "It's going to be nice not being the only theatre buff around."

"Yeah, you're in good company here. The students are really passionate and really talented," he said looking up at Lenobia who was staring oddly at them.

"Umm, I need to speak with you about Damien and Neferet," he said turning to Lenobia.

"What's wrong with Damien?" Beverly asked. She seemed really concerned and she was the Spells and Rituals professor maybe she knew something the gang could try for him.

"He just really doesn't seem like himself anymore. I understand he's upset and he needs time, but there's something more going on and I don't know what to do," he said looking defeated.

"I think Damien is really fragile right now, and all we can do for him is be here, and pray," Lenobia said. Erik was sure she understood what he meant. She had lost Dragon to Neferet's insanity.

"She's right Erik only the Goddess can help Damien. Mourning is a very curious thing people do in various ways, but there's a prayer for easing it. I can write it down for you if you like," Beverly offered.

"Thanks a lot," Erik smiled at her. "I guess I'm tired of waiting for bad things to happen and I just want to prevent one for once," he said on a heavy sigh. "Damien's a really great kid and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"I'm sure Damien will be fine," Lenobia said comforting him. "He has a really good head on his shoulders and the love of Nyx in his heart. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Thanks, again for this," Erik said going off into the night. He only made it to the door before his phone started to ring. "Hey you watsup," he said waving at Beverly and Lenobia before walking off.

"I just felt like you needed to talk to me," she said sounding really excited to hear his voice. He didn't know what it was, but Roxanne made his world complete and he felt horrible that Damien would never experience this again. "Did something happen?"

Erik honestly didn't know where to start. He knew Roxanne was the one person that would be on his side no matter how wrong he was, but he was right this time, he was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

***Roxanne***

"Hey sunshine," I said as Erik looked at my car. He looked really confused because I dropped him off in a black and yellow Dodge Challenger, and now Clara and I were in a cream colored Navigator. "It's a long story get in," I said unlocking the door and turning down the heat. The March air was still a little nippy, but the car was too warm.

"So, when are you going back home?" Erik asked Clara who decided to sit in the back, all of a sudden, allowing Erik to have the front, passenger seat. Erik was wearing his fake smile, but he seemed a little more like himself as he and Clara started to talk.

"Tomorrow afternoon, mom said I've missed too much school," she smiled at him. I wish Roz and Rogan where still here, but I'm glade Clara and Erik still have each other. "She wants you to call her more often too."

"I'll make sure to do that," he said looking over at me, his smile fading. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked in a flat voice.

"You like," I winked at him. Clara quietly laughed to herself as Erik searched for the right words to describe how my outfit made him feel.

"You look like a prostitute," he said not sure if that was right. "Yeah, you look like you're about to get a senator or Tiger Wood's in some deep pooh."

I couldn't help but laugh at his observation. I never was the short, tight, and scandalous type. "Awe you think I'm a classy prostitute that's so sweet," I smiled at him. He wasn't happy, not at all. "Come on you know a part of you loves this turn of events," I said.

"Not really," he shrugged in a smug way. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Erik-smug with me? "You're really pretty though, I'm sure you already know that," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled turning on to the highway so we could go to my place. "How was school?" I asked him remembering that he was really upset about something earlier.

"Very stressful," he said on a heavy sigh. Something was really eating Erik up and it was odd to see him so…unhappy.

"Is your friend Damien doing better?" Clara asked from the backseat. I had almost forgotten she was in the car with us. She was being a little too quiet today.

"Who's Damien?" I asked Erik and he smiled at me.

"My friend, duh," he said mocking me.

"No shit Einstein, I meant what is he like, you butt monkey," I said in a flat voice. I hated when Erik treated me like an idiot.

"Damien is my friend, and he was my roommate Jack's boyfriend. Jack, had an accident, and died a few days ago. Damien isn't dealing to well," he said, making my heart leap. I had no idea this was happening to Erik. I always thought he'd be his sweet old nerdy self, act a little, and have a really annoying girlfriend, like back home. I'd never wish this amount of pain on him; I just can't help but feel like this is my fault.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He and Jack were really nice to me and mom," Clara said comforting Erik.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I just feel like something more is going on," he said and my heart stopped.

"I think you're being crazy, people grieve in all kinds of ways," I said turning up the road to my place. There weren't any cars parked out front, and the house looked dark so the twins weren't home.

"You don't live there do you?" Clara asked as we pulled in the garage.

"Yeah, it's a long story," I said turning the car off and grabbing my pocketbook from behind Erik's chair. I took them over to the elevator and Erik just stared at Clara, who was looking around amazed by everything. She couldn't believe her eyes and I couldn't blame her. My dad had own his fishing company since I was eight and he always had more than enough since my mom refused to live outside our means. My mom was a smart businesswoman and the fact that my dad's company is doing so well in this recession is a testament to that.

"Your mom would die if she knew your dad brought you this place," Erik said as we walked into the kitchen. He was right my mom most likely turns in her grave every time I walk into this place. It wasn't a huge mansion, but I was a far cry from the cozy townhouse I grew up in.

"I know," I said taking out the jug of orange juice. "Are you hungry," I said looking through the fridge. We had a life time supply of alcohol of all assortments. The freezer was full of ice cream and pepperoni hotpockets.

"No but I'm really sleepy," Clara said looking through her purse. It was four in the morning and if it weren't for the fact that I was used to not sleeping I'd probably be as tired as she sounded.

"Okay kill joy, I'll show you to your room," I said grabbing my glass and directing them to the stairs. Erik looked around in utter disbelief. The house was big, and appeared bigger than what it was due to the lack of furniture and decoration. My twin stepbrothers and I tried to keep everything simple. We through a lot of parties, and you don't need tons of stuff when you're a drunken teenager.

I didn't know what room I had the maid makeup for Clara so I decided to let her have mine. It wasn't like I needed my bed or anything. I'd been suffering from insomnia ever seen Erik left and taking a nap twice in the middle of the day is good enough for me.

"Okay this room is for you. I have a bathroom so you don't have to worry about the twins at all. I'll make sure you'll be well rested for your flight tomorrow," I said holding my bedroom door open for her.

"Ohmigod, look at your room. You have a living room in here," she said throwing her bags down by the sofa and falling back on it.

"It's not a big deal," I said and of course it was. I had a living room in my bedroom. A family of four could live comfortably in here. I had a huge walk-in closet, and my own master bath. I was living like a queen on my dad's dame. It was his way of trying to make everything right, and making sure I had nothing, but the best.

"Well, I like watching tv on a couch so that's why it's there see, yah," I said leaving. Erik followed me down the hall. "I thought you guys were gonna talk and stuff," I said once I noticed he was behind me.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff," he said and I knew what that meant. Erik did something unremarkably stupid and he needed help. I was his saving grace, and I was going to do everything in my power to help my best friend.

"I need to take this outfit off, these shorts are cutting my circulation," I said as I tug on the end of the barely there fabric of my shorts. "Come with me," I said directing him to the sitting room we had up stares. I tossed him a remote, and ran down the hall and raced down the stairs to the laundry room next to the kitchen. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a white beater to quickly change into. I ran over the sink and grabbed a paper towel to wash the pounds of mascara, lip gloss, and glitter off my face. I looked up and saw my reflection in the kitchen window. The night was so dark and eerie yet beautiful. Then I saw a flicker of her reflection. _Nyx._ I thought to myself and turn to go back to Erik. I wasn't going to think about her, or anything negative tonight.

When I returned to the room Erik was flipping through the channels so I crept behind him then gently kissed his neck and messaged his should. "God you're tense," I softly whispered in his ear. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I inquired continuing to message his shoulders while he looked up at me.

"Could you not do this?" he asked me as he grabbed me hand leading me around the couch.

I sat on the couch arm and boxed him in by placing my feet on the outside of his leap, like I used too. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He just smiled up at me for a minute. "Are you mentally stable?" I inquired sounding creped out.

"Yes I'm fine, you just look really pretty right now," he said caressing my leg.

"Really?" I asked migrating to his leap then gently pressing my lips against his for a brief moment.

"Roxy, seriously you need to stop," he said with the most sincere look on his face.

"Okay, back up just a little bit, what am I doing that's so wrong?" I asked him and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Everything, and nothing," Erik said sounding like he confused himself too. I didn't know what to think in that moment. All I was trying to do was help, and be close to him. "I want us to be _just_ friends for a little while longer," he said cradling me in his arms.

"So no making out?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Precisely," he replied with a smile.

"Yah, I don't think that's gonna happen," I smiled up at him.

"If you really care about me you would," he simply stated.

"Really," I said shouting up and turning so I was facing him and he was stuck between my thugs. "I don't see you winning this war," I whispered allowing the erotic heat of my breath to caress his ear. I gently kissed his cheek then turned his head so my lips crashed down on his. Of course, Erik followed his first instant and kissed me back. Soon our kiss deepened and I had him pinned down to the couch, and he was tugging on handfuls of my hair. Just as I started to undo the button on his pants he started to sit up.

"Roxanne, please stop," he said hardly able to pull his lips away from mine.

I simply replied by kissing him once more and leading his hand up my shirt and under the protection of my bra. _Mmmmm_, I moaned in to his mouth and once again he was mine. I loved how hunger his hands were for my body, as the danced across my body, setting off a trail of fire were ever they visited.

"I'm leaving," he said pushing me away and trying to get from under me, he was unsuccessful in his attempt. I sat in his leap as he glared up at me.

"Why?" I moaned make him shiver.

"This isn't far. I can't trust you and I don't trust myself with you. I'm going to go talk to Clara if she's still up," he said making me feel horrible.

I climbed behind him on the couch, and wrapped my arms around him; I led my head on his shoulder, "You are such a party pooper," I told him.

"Thanks I didn't know that," he said bring one of my hands to his lips and kissing it. "I promise this isn't prominent," he said turning to face me. I was surprised he didn't fall off the couch.

"Erik, I love you for more reasons than just sex. As long as you're here with me, I'm more than satisfied," I said smiling at him.

"You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me," he said squeezing me for a second.

"Don't say that please," I said not wanting to see his reaction to that.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. I know someday Erik's going to find out the truth about me, but I'm not going to let it be anytime soon. He shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Nobody's perfect and I don't want you to think I am," I said looking into his eyes.

"You'll always be perfect for me," he smiled using one of his cheesy lines on me. My heart flattered at the beauty of Erik's smile. He was the most delicious thing at the buffet and I so disparately wanted to sink my teeth into him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I said quickly distracting myself from Erik's yummy goodness. I needed to focus on something else if I was going to respect his wishes. "Wait I have to give you something," I said remembering I had something of his. I jumped off the couch and went down the hall to my room. Clara was passed out on the couch, and the sun was starting to come up. I grabbed the universal remote from her hand and closed the shades. I got her a blanket from the closet and gently covered her up. It sucked that she was leaving pretty soon, but I'd have Erik to myself. I quickly browsed through my draw, making my own Mount Rushmore of Juice Couture, Hollister, Victoria Secrete, and True Religion. "Where is it," I grunted to myself. I know I put that box in one of these draws. I really should organize a little better. Then, I saw the little white box wrapped in glittery, gold ribbon, it was sitting on top of the dresser, _of course._ I grabbed the box and decided to put the cloths back later.

"What took you so long?" he asked when I came into the room. He had gone back to flipping through TV channels. I couldn't have been gone that long.

"I had to get this," I said shaking the box. "You left it on my bed that night," I added in a soft voice. I seat on the coffee table in front of him.

Erik seat back on the couch and smiled at me. "It's for you why didn't you open it?" he shrugged.

"I can't take it," I said remembering how mean I was to him. "I'm a jerk and I don't deserve you," I smiled putting the box in his hand.

"I'm tired of hearing how horrible you are. I got this for you way before I was marked," He said undoing the ribbon on the box. "Open it," he said handing it back to me.

"Fine," I agreed slowly lifting the lid. Inside the box was an ebony and ivory treble clef pendant. "Oh my God Erik this is so beautiful," I said smiling up at him. The way the black and white blended into each other took my breath away. "I don't know what to say," I said with tears clouding my vision.

"You don't have to say anything," he said putting the pendant around my neck.

"Thank you," I said holding it close to my heart.

"Don't mention it," he said wrapping me in his arms. "Aren't you tired?" he asked yawning in my ear.

"No not really I don't sleep. It doesn't exist in my world," I said as he laughed at me. "It's true sleep is for the weak. I have no time for rest." It was partly true; I had tons of practice, vocal lessons, work, school, school work, and two dumb ass step brothers to care for. Not to mention every time I close my eyes for more than an hour or two I wake up screaming.

"That explains why you're so crazy," he said holding me tighter. "No one ever told you a lack of sleep can lead to insanity."

"You're really plush," I said poking his stomach.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked looking down at me with surprise glistening in his bright blue eyes.

"No I just don't remember you being so soft," I smiled up at him.

"Screw you," he bluntly said then yawned again.

"I'm guessing you're really sleepy," I said hoping off his lap and sticking out my hand. "Come on," I said dragging him off the couch and down the hall to a spare room. "You can sleep in here," I said showing him in.

"And what are you going to do while I sleep?" he said questioning me.

"Work I guess. I have to do a set list for next week's shows, and I have to work on a few songs, and choreography for S&M. Don't worry about me I'll be busy as a bee," I said as he just looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I was quickly growing insane from him looking at me like that.

"You should get some rest," he said taking me into his arms and pulling me a little closer to the bed.

"I'm not tired, but I'll lay down with you while you sleep if that will make you feel better," I shrugged as he shook his head.

"Please sleep," he said pulling my over to the queen size bed in the middle of the almost empty room.

"Erik I'm not sleepy," I said frustrated. Why do people assume they know what is best for me. I really didn't want to have one of my episodes while Erik was here.

"You know you wanna," he smiled at me.

"Fine, don't get mad when I say I told you so," I said putting the scrunchy on my wrist in my hair. Erik got in the bed first I just stood there with my arms folded across my chest.

"You know you wanna cuddle with me," he said holding the covers open for me to get in. I sulked all the way over to the bed. "If you smile I'll give you a goodnight kiss."

"Don't you dare put on that Prince Charming act right now," I sighed.

"Why are you so upset right now?" he asked looking up at me. I wasn't really mad I was just frustrated because I could be doing so many other things right now then watching some dude sleep.

"Nothing I'd just rather not watch you sleep," I said then cleared my throat.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story," he asked taking me in his arms.

"Sure, what was the deal with you earlier?" I asked moving in closer to him and laying my head under his chin. I wouldn't tell him this no but I was loving this. "You seemed really POed at someone."

"I was just upset about something that happened earlier with my friend Damien," he said caressing my hair. "Things are really…stressful at school and there's a lot of tension, especially after what happened to Jack. I'm really worried about Damien and if he's handling things well. I don't know who to make things right," he sighed.

"Maybe you should just be his friend. Be the person he knows you are and keep an extra eye on him. If something is wrong he'll feel more comfortable coming to you, if you're not pressing him every five seconds," I said on a soft yawn.

"You think so?" he softly whispered.

"Yeah," I said mocking him. "What happened to your friend Jack you said he was murdered earlier?" I asked and he squeezed me.

"Jack was decorating for a party and fell off the latter on to a sword," he said and I gasped, "Yeah, it was really bad."

"But that doesn't sound like murder it just seems like a horrible accident," I said yawning again.

He yawned this time, "That was a setup I don't know how to prove it, but that was no accident. Jack didn't deserve to die, particularly in that why. Let's not talk about my depressing life. What did you do without me for two years," He said and I was sure there was a huge smile on his face.

"I set in a corner and cried, because I was crippled by the lost," I replied being a little too sarcastic.

"Really sounds fun, sorry I missed out on that," he chuckled.

"What about you how did you spend the last two years?" I asked him. I don't remember the content of his response. All I could focus on was how soothing his heartbeat was, and how warm and cozy I felt cuddled in his arms.

**Erik**

"Roxy," he whispered when he waking up to her soft snores. "I told you so my tail bone," he whispered as he held on to her. He knew she was going to fall asleep, and judging by how soundly she was sleeping she really needed to rest.

"Roxy," he heard his sister calling down the hall. "Roxy where the hell are you I have to go," I said coming closer to the room. Erik gently slides Roxy out of his arms and went to talk to his sister.

"Clara," he called to her back. She swiftly turned and proceeded down the hall towards him. "Roxy just fell asleep a little bit ago. What's going on?" he asked slowly closing the door.

"Wait Roxy really went to sleep?" she asked stunned. "You guys must have had a great time catching up."

"Please stop thinking like that, it's very disturbing," he informed her. Erik sometimes found it hard to be live his little sister was growing up. She was a junior in high school now trying to become a model. She beautiful and looked just like her mom with their dad's signature blue eyes. Clara was sure to make some lucky guy fell head over heels in live with her, but that would be in the very far away future.

"Ricky, I love you and everything, but I'm not a little kid anymore you're acting like mom right now," she said crossing her arms. It was funny how much Roxy had rubbed off on Clara.

"Whatever you say bubby," he said bringing her in to his arms and knuckling her head.

"Stop it you jerk I have to be on a bus in a hour," she wined scrumming away from him. She turned to the hall mirror near the room Roxy had put her in and started to fix her Taylor Swift style wavy dark brown hair. "I really need to get to the airport," she said slowly looking up at me. "I'm gonna grab a cab so you can stay with Rox."

"Nope, not a chance in hell, do you know how many lunatics are out in the world. I'm not sending you out by yourself," Erik yelled. He sounded like his dad or the overbearing teacher he was quickly turning into. He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so…"

"Over protective," she laughed. "I understand your my big brother and you love me."

"Lucky you," he said kissing her cheek. "Let me at take you I'll leave a not for Roxy, or better yet we can wake her up," he said holding his sisters hand and trying to reason with her. Clara had unexpectedly come to town and what Neferet said was freaking Erik out. He didn't know what she was getting at, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his sister.  
>"Ricky, I love you more than anything, but you're being so ridiculous right now," she smiled at her brother. "It's just a bus I'm sure it won't hurt me," she smiled.<p>

"It's an hour from here to home and you're an unaccompanied minor. I'm not going to through you in a cab and send you off by yourself," he said not believing her. How dare Clara even think about going out into the world unprotected who knows what could be lurking out there?

"Is this about you being worried about me because your my brother or because you work at a freaky vampire school," she questioned him. The way she looked at him suggested there was a wrong answer to this question.

"I just want to be sure you'll be safe," he said taking her hand. "If something were to happen to you and I could have done something to prevent it Goddess I don't know what I'd do," he said looking down at his sister.

"It's really early in the morning I'm sure none of your "friends" are up. Even if they were why would they target me? I'm sure they assumed you don't even talk to me anymore so don't worry," she said embracing him.

"Clare I can't lose you," he said holding her tighter and not wanting to let her go.

"Well if you don't stick around here who knows what will happen to Roxy. If I were going to go after someone you loved it would definitely be her, isn't that how horror movies work?" she asked with a little smile.

"You really suck at making people feel better," he said blankly staring at his sister.  
>"I was just trying to be honest with you. If I were going to try and hurt you I'd hurt the person you care the most about, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see its Roxanne."<p>

"Are you still trying to play matchmaker?" he asked trying to guess her angle in all of this. He loved Clara she was his little sister. He hadn't seen Roxy in two years and they weren't head over heels in love when he left they were just starting something out of grief. While at least that what he's been telling himself ever since he was marked to become a vampire.

"Look I'm just trying to help you Ricky. Roxanne is here and she's in love with you. She's been in love with you seen she found you trapped in a coat closet. Why are you throwing something that amazing away?" she asked in utter disbelief. Erik was being crazy, he and Roxy deserved each other and she really needs him.

"I'm not the same person I was when she felt that way, and I'm never going to be him again. How can you be so sure she's going to love this," he gestured at his tattoos and the sapphire crescent moon on his face, "me just the same?" he asked her. Clara was always so sure of herself, and a good amount of the time she did have good instincts, but Erik was sure she was wrong this time.

"You guys are a little family and you need each other. Look at the past two years of your life and tell me it wouldn't have been the slightest bit better if you had Roxy?" she challenged him. "Look all I'm saying is, you never know until you try. If you guys don't work out at least you know that for sure, instead of sulking around thinking about should have been," she said making the utmost sense.

"I understand, I just think it would be best for both of you if I weren't apart of your lives," he said not really wanting to admit that was how he felt and always felt. He wasn't normal anymore. He had cravings and thoughts that weren't right in their world. He wouldn't put either of them in danger.

"Ricky if you don't stop. We get that you're a vampire now and you're not the same you, but in a way you are. Nothing could ever stop you from being my brother, you're always going to be embarrassing and over protective it's who you are," she smiled in her adorable Clara like way.

"I still don't think Roxanne and I are a good idea. I could lose it and hurt her, or she could get caught in the crossfire of something nasty," he said not backing down to his sister.

The way you look at the girl is criminal, I'm sure if you caught some guy staring at me like that you'd bet his face in, or pull his eyeballs out his face," she laughed.

"She's Roxanne she commands a man's attention it's not like I do it on purpose," he shrugged.

"Erik it's more than that. When you look at her it's like your world is complete and no matter what you'll always be okay."

"Okay, I'm in love with Roxanne it doesn't change the fact that I'm not letting you live here without someone to take you to the bus station," he yelled at her.

"Well you don't have a choice I'll call you every five minutes if that'll make you feel better," she said.

"nothing is going to make me feel better about this. If something happens to you and you survive, just know I'm going to kill you for not listening to me," he reassured her.

"Looking forward to it," she shrugged than went to get her phone to call a cab.


	6. OC info

**Author FYI: Hey, here's Roxanne's character description I took it out, but I'm gonna add it. This is modeled after the ones in the yearbook on the house of night website. **

_Roxanne Monet is a gifted entertainer, but singing is her passion. This "Creole Queen" is the life of any party with her mind blowing dance moves and unbelievable singing voice. She's the only actor to beat Erik at getting a role. She's the first fledgling Erik has marked and the only to become a full Vampire in twenty-four hours. Roxanne can be a bit much according to Z, but Erik has always loved her, flaws and all._

**Fav Books**

_A little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnet, Devoured by Amanda Marrone, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgre_ld

_**TV shows **_

_The Office, So You Think You Can Dance, Glee, Supernatural I heart Jensen Ackles_

_**Movies**_

_Anything that hast to do with Shia LaBeouf and Will Ferro, Toy Story 3, all the Harry Potter movies suck it's over, Angus Thongs and the Perfect Snogging, and The Hangover Bradley Copper is yummy. _

_**Music**_

_It's hard to have a favorite type of music and a favorite artist when it's who you are. Power by Kanye West and Ego by Beyonce are my anthesm. I also think Aaliyah and Ne-Yo are the greatest of all time. I follow Jay-Z, Katy Perry, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Kanye, and Drake I have everything they've ever released, and you can't really say that much anymore._

_**BFF**_

_Miles Davis and Erik Night_

_**Movie Star Crush**_

_Shia LaBeouf of course!_

**This is the site for the House of night year book **

_go to: houseofnightseries .com /yearbook_

**This is my Dream Cast Comment your choice to play your favorite characters.**

Aaron Johnson- Erik Night

Josie Loren- Zoey Redbird

Justin Gaston- Stark

Teyana Taylor- Kramisha

Chelsea Kane- Stevie Rea Johnson

Ben Barens- Rephaim

Darren Criss- Damien Maslin

Chandler Massey- Jack Twist

Brandon Buddy- Heath

Skyler Shaye- Aphrodite LaFont

Sara Paxton- Erin Bates

Ashley Madekwe- Shaunee Cole

Reese Witherspoon- Lenobia

Melinda Clarke- Neferet

Jared Padalecki- Kalona

Jensen Ackles- Dragon

Casey Deidrick- Darius

Mila Kunis- Nyx

Sally Fields- Grandma Redbrid

Teri Hatcher- Linda Heffer**  
><strong>

_P.S as soon as I finish my final I'm going to update, but school comes first sorry. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Author FYI: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and you can also read it on wattpad under the same name. Please comment an as usual I don't own the house of night or any of the song lyrics featured. Thanks for reading. **

******  
>Soon Clara was gone and almost home. Erik decided to go back in the room and sleep a little more. He couldn't help but worry about Clara, yet she was getting older and soon she'd be home with their parents. Erik held on to Roxanne, because she was the one person he loved most, and he could never imagine losing her forever. Before he knew it Erik was right back to sleep and woken up again this time by Roxanne's cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her shorts. Shockingly, she was still sound asleep, so he looked at the caller ID. It simply said "work" and he panicked. Roxanne would be very upset with him if his plan to get her to sleep made her miss work.<br>Erik cleared his throat and answered the phone. "Hello," he said trying to eradicate the sleep from his voice.

"Um, Roxy?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Uh, no I'm her friend," Erik looked down at Roxy who was still sound asleep, "Roxy is out at the moment can I give her a message for you?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Just tell her Morgan called, and I was starting the inventory she promised to do yesterday before she left," she said in a really sarcastic tone. Leave it to Roxanne to find a friend that's just like her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, and I'm sure she is too. I'll tell Roxy to give you a call when she can," he said looking over at Roxanne who was starting to stair.

"Okay thanks for that," she said and hung up.

"Erik?" Roxanne said looking at him trying to sneak her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey what's going on?" He said smiling down at her. "Did you enjoy your little nap?" he asked.

"Are you robbing me?" she asked sitting up.

"No someone named Morgan called you about some inventory, and I didn't want you to wake up cause you looked really into that nap," he said as she found her way into his arms and grabbed her phone.

"Ohmigod Erik, its twelve o'clock where's Clara she's so late for her bus. I can't believe you let me sleep like that," she said jumping out of the bed.

"Clara left at like eight or nine she's home already," he informed her. Roxy seat back down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked looking a little confused.

"I guess since six or seven," he shrugged "I was asleep half the time too."

"I have to get wash and dress. I have some cloths you can barrow if you wanna stay and hangout," she said acting nonchalantly.

Erik was silently playing with a loose thread on the ivory colored comforter. "Do you want me to stay and hang out," he said looking up at her.

"I'd love it if you stayed and played," she said crawling over to him and kissing him. "That would make my day," she smiled.

"What's on your agenda for this blistering cold Saturday?" he asked taking her curvy frame into his arms. "Are we going to eat a fabulous brunch and catch a movie?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Better, we're taking care packages to the kids at the oncology ward in Saint Francis Hospital. You know, like we used to," she half smiled at him.

"Got a guitar I could barrow?" he smiled at her.

"You do know you're talking to me right," she giggled. "I'll go get you something to wear, and we can reconvene in the kitchen in thirty minutes," she said and he looked at her side ways.

"The last I checked it took you thirty minutes to brush your teeth," he said remembering how long it took her to get all dolled up for even the tiniest performance.

"Hey, I'm an insanely fast dresser and I'm just taking a quick shower. You can time me if you want," she said being defensive.

"Sure just go get the cloths," he said sending her off. "She disappeared into one of the rooms for ten long minutes and came back with a blue V-neck sweater and straight leg jeans. "So you really want me to look like a douche," he smiled at her.

"You minus well embrace who you really are, here's a pack of underoos and there's rags and towels in the closet in the hall bathroom. I'll try not to take a century in the shower," she said being horribly sarcastic.

"Sure thing," he said kissing her cheek. She went off to her room to get ready and he went to go get into the shower.

He was dressed and waiting for her. She was already fifteen minutes over and he was getting a little restless, and hungry. Erik really didn't remember the last time he eat something. He really hadn't been in the mood for much since Jack's accident. "Roxy are you ready yet," he called up the staircase.

"Fine I won't put on any make up at all," she said coming to the top of the stairs, guitar in hand.

"You look really nice," he said holding her close.

"Yeah, and you don't look too much like a douche," Roxanne said giving him the guitar. "Do you mind fast-food for breakfast, I could really go for some Wendy's nuggets right now," she said grabbing her keys and bag off the kitchen table. "You're gonna love these kids, this one boy Avery is too cute. He has a crush on Morgan it's the sweetest little thing."

"I'm sure I will," he said making some room in the trunk of her navigator for her guitar. "Why is there so much alcohol back here?" he asked looking over the mounts of beer cases.

"This is the twin's, I have a Dodge Charger which has been missing for the past two weeks. I don't know what they did to my car, but when I find out they're dead," She smiled back at him.

Erik hopped in the front seat, and they set off for the hospital. On the way there Roxy blast all the Rihanna and Katy Perry she had in her iPod, she sang along to ever song out doing each artist. She was the same old Roxy, fun, exciting, and dangerous to ride in a car with. "Did you have to hug that curve so tight?"

"That's funny I asked your dad the same thing the other day," she smiled at him.

"Hmm, I didn't get that imprison last night," he said playing her twist game.

"Well, I had the old seasoned bull so why not try the young calf," she said shrugging as she turned into the parking lot, and grabbed one of those ticket things. She drove faster then she should to perfectly turn into the first parking space she saw.

"Way to make me piss my pants," he commended her.

"Anytime love, anytime," she smiled as they got their instruments out of the trunk. "We can go through that elevator and it will put us right where we need to be," she informed him as he rolled the keyboard case to the elevator.

"So what's the game plan?" he asked as she smiled.

"We play whatever they want," she said with a shrug as they walked down a corridor to the nurses' station. "Hey Mrs. O'Connor," she said addressing an older Black nurse at the station. She was wearing pink Strawberry Shortcake scrubs and writing on a paper she soon put in a file. "Have you seen the other girls?"

"What other girls?" Erik asked surprised he didn't know they were forming a band.

"My friends, Morgan whom you talked to earlier, Jason, and McKenzie," she smiled at him then turned her attention back to Mrs. O'Connor. "Are they here?"

"Yes they went to set some equipment up in the lobby down stairs," she said looking at Erik sideways.

"Please be nice Mrs. O'Connor, he's a good boy," Roxy said noting the look on Mrs. O'Connor's face as she looked over Erik's tattoos, and finally settled her eyes on his mark.

"If he's following you around like a lost puppy I'd think differently," she replied putting away the file she was writing on when they walked up to the nurse's station.

"He's a good guy really, he's just a little stupid," Roxanne said smiling up at Erik.

"I really resent that," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and looking down into her eyes.

"Hey this is a kids ward not the dark corner of your little night club," Mrs. O'Connor said as she came from behind the counter and hit Roxanne with another file. "You better behave your fast little self," she said shaking the file in Roxy's face.

"When don't I?" Roxanne said grabbing Erik's free hand and leading him to the elevator once again. "Okay, Jason and McKenzie are assholes, _well_ McKenzie is just a heartless bitch, so be nice," she said warning him.

"On a scale of one to ten how bitchy is she?" Erik asked with a smug smile.

"The kind of bitch you're used to dating," she said poking his side.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that," he said with a light laugh as the doors opened to a brightly colored space. The room was mostly red and green themed. Huge green, red, and yellow dragonflies lied lazily across the shiny floor. It looked like Willy Wonka designed this place. The row of chairs by the staircase looked like red and orange Legos stuck together. The bright scenery was so childlike and warm. Erik couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be a kid coming here.

"There you are sleepy head," a girl said holding a microphone stand. She was standing to their adjacent side near the pillars. Behind her huge flowers hung on the wall. "It's about time you come and help us," the girl was a little taller than most very model like. She had long dark hair but half of it was shaved off. Her almond gray eyes seemed to be scolding Roxy.

"I got held up," she shrugged going over to her friends still hand and hand with Erik.

"Shut the front door, you're Erik Night," the girl said extremely shocked. "No fu-freaking way," she said coming closer to Erik and staring at his mark.

"You really know this lunatic?" some guy asked coming over to them. He was about the same height as Erik, and was sporting a platinum blonde Mohawk. Erik could tell he was gay, not that his voice or demeanor really portrayed it, kind of like Damien he thought to himself. "I don't believe this."

"Erik this is Morgan and that's Jason," Roxy said as Erik shook their hands. "Please stop embarrassing yourselves."

"Was it you that answered the phone earlier?" Morgan asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"He's my friend nothing more."

"Nothing less," Jason added with a laugh.

"Hey, please don't make me regret bringing him here to meet you guys," Roxy said, going to setup her keyboard. Erik didn't think there was anything wrong with Jason or Morgan. He kind of liked them.

"We'll be on our best behavior; however, I can't say the same for Her Holiness in the powder room," Morgan said as she helped Roxanne with her keyboard. "I don't think she's going to like this."

"Yeah, she's still a little bitter about your unlawful promotion to assistant manager," Jason said cutting Morgan off. "Hell, I am too, everyone but Chloe has seniority over you. This isn't fair, and you never show up to work on time," he added with a fair amount of detest.

"What was it Julie Andrews said in the Princess' Diaries 'a queen is never late everyone else is merely early," Roxy repeated as if it were scripture. She made her way back over to Erik. He had the guitar slung over his back and his arms around her waist. Neither of them thought anything of it, but they just looked into each other's eyes.

"You two look stupid," Jason said as he continued to setup equipment.

"What is that?" a girl asked come from behind Erik. He looked over his should to see a short pale girl glaring at him. He could hear Roxanne let out an annoyed sigh.

"If I were you I'd run now," Jason whispered to him from behind the amp he was hooking-up. Erik could sense he did something wrong, but was unsure of what it was.  
>"Hello McKenzie, how are you today?" Roxanne smiled at the girl.<p>

McKenzie grabbed Roxanne by the arm and pulled her to the side. "What is he doing here? Did you even think about how this would affect the kids and their families?" she asked.

"Kenzie, you're being so ridicules right now he's not going to hurt anyone," Roxanne said turning to walk back to Erik.

"What do you think Miles will say? I can't believe you'd do that to him," she said scrunching her face in disgust at Roxanne.

"For the last time I'm not with Miles. If you're the type of person that sleeps around to get promotions fine, but I'm not. He gave me this because he trusts me," she replied.

"No you slept with him and we all know it. And, I'm sure he wouldn't have promoted you if he knew you would whore around with a vamp behind his back," she spat back.

"Look, I could care less what Miles thinks about my love life because WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" she said trying to stress her point.

"I'm sure if your little blood sucking friend saw you too together he wouldn't think so," she smiled. "It's weird how covenant this is for you. Miles is gone for a few weeks and now you have a nice little vampire friend to play with. If that doesn't scream whore I don't know what does," she smirked and walked over to Erik. "Hi, I'm McKenzie it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Erik," he smiled at her then looked at Roxanne who wasn't facing him.

"Erik, hmm, it's really nice she'd let you come play with us," she said then turn to Jason. "Are we almost ready to start?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good," he smirked.

****Roxanne****

"Did you like being on stage with me?" I asked Erik as we left one of the kid's rooms. We finished or set and split up to take care-packages to some bedridden kids. I loved doing this with Erik. It reminded me of going around with Roz taking cookies and painting to her friends.

"It's amazing how big your heart is," he smiled at me.

"Roz would want me to do this," I said leading him down the hall. We gave out all our care-packages and had to meet the others in the library. I hated the idea of being anywhere near McKenzie, but I couldn't control that.

"Your friends are very colorful," he smiled down at me.

"Wow I've never heard anyone describe them in a nice way," I laughed to myself. "Do I get to meet your friends? Maybe you can bring Damien to the club tonight, and we can all hangout?" I proposed.

"I'll see if he's available," Erik said and a strange uncertain way.

"Are we still "just" friend?" I asked instructing air quotes. Erik was being ridiculous and I wanted it to end.

"Just for a little bit, we haven't tried it out yet," he smiled at me.

"I love you I don't need anyone to tell me that," I said holding him tight.

"I know, and I love you we just need to go slow. I want what we have to last forever," he smiled and kissed my forehead. I wanted forever to start now not next week or next year. I was starting to think he was having second thoughts.

"When do you think you'll be ready?" I asked him.

"Soon," he said with his smile widening.

"You're irritating me so much right now. We've gone through this a billion times. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. Why are we _just friends_?" I was going to kill him if I didn't get a straight answer.

"Because your friends look at me funny, because I'm not human, because I need to know you'll be safe with me. I'm not the same kid you found stuck in the coat closet. I'm a vampire and my world is dangerous. I'm not going to hurt you again," Erik said making me hate Nyx even more. The fact that she terrorizes me in my sleep isn't enough she hast to make Erik afraid of being with me too.

"I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember, and I love you," I said looking into his eyes. "I know what being with you means, and I don't mind it."

"Well I do. I'm not going to loss you Roxanne. I couldn't live if I was the reason you died, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't let me."

"Erik, just give it a shot," I said in my last attempt to guide him to reason. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm sure nothing's worst then falling on a sword and having your head cut clean off," he yelled at me. "I'm not putting you in danger end of story."

"Okay," I said holding on to him and trying to calm him. Losing Jack was making him crazy and I wasn't helping. "Everything is going to be okay," I said wanting him to believe me.

"Would you two come on so we can leave," Mckenzie yelled from the library door.

"Would you give us a second," I yelled back at her. I couldn't believe how horrible she was being. She swears she's the best thing to ever happen to us. Sure she was talented and really pretty, but being a bitch all the time makes people forget that.

"Fine," she growled like the feisty Chihuahua she is.

"Come on before she has a cow," I said pulling Erik into the library.

As we went into the library a few kids and their parents were gathered around Jason, Morgan, Mckenzie and my keyboard. They were singing the last bit of _We Found Love_ by Rihanna. Erik and I set together on the other side of Jason who was playing my keyboard.

"Wow that was really great," I said smiling across to Morgan. "What did you guys think about that?" I asked the smiling kids. "What did you think?" I asked a little girl wearing a pink sweater with two kittens on it. She displayed signs of down syndrome, and her head was shaved clean like most of the other oncology kids.

"I thought it was pretty," she said smiling still. She looked very vibrant and happy for someone in her position.

"Really, what's your name?" Jason asked her.

"Isabella Newton," She whispered displaying her new found shyness. I guessed she thought he was cute by the hint of color in her cheeks.

"Well, Isabella how would you like to pick our next song?" Jason asked her and she instantly gasped.

"Can you sing Taylor Swift?" she yelped with joy.

"You really like T-Swift hunh?" McKenzie asked. Isabella who just nodded her head in agreement. "Roxanne is Taylor's biggest fan I'm sure she'll sing a great song for you, and Jason can back her up." I didn't have to see McKenzie to know she was wearing her bone chilling, evil smirk. Everyone knows I don't like a long list of children artist and Taylor was at the top of the list.

I did the only thing I could in this trying situation. I plastered a fake smile on my face and took my guitar from Erik. "I hope you really enjoy this Isabella," I smiled at her as I started to play.

_Hey Steven, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we would talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Steven, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Steven, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Steven, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Steven, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

Isabella looked pleased with my rendition of the song and that was all I needed. I didn't care what McKenzie had to say about anything. She was just jealous, and a subordinate. She doesn't matter.

"Wow, we only have time for one more song," Morgan said over to me. The kids all made randomly placed sounds of disappointment. "I'm sorry guys, but we have to get to work, and we'll all be back in three more weeks."

"Yep, and Miles will be back by then," McKenzie said. "He'll have pictures and really cool stuff to show you guys from Italy."

"Who wants to pick our next?" I asked eager to get the hell away from McKenzie.

"Umm, maybe Erik can sing a little something for the kids. You used to be in show choir with little Roxy right?" McKenzie asked.

"Yeah, but this is your thing," Erik said trying not to draw attention to himself. When we first came in a few of the parents looked a little concerned, and now that look was back on their faces. McKenzie was trying to start something, and I wasn't going to let her win.

"I'd love it if you sang something. Wouldn't you guys love to hear a song from a real life vampire?" I asked the kids and they all yelled out yes against their parents obvious detest. I knew to most people my actions would seem insane, but Erik could bring a puppy to life with his smile. There was no rational reason for these kids to be afraid of him. The second their parents hear him sing they'd love him too. I didn't know why I was so certain of this, but my heart told me what to do. I knew Erik, and if we were going to spend our lives together I had to prove that he was still the amazing kid I knew.

"I guess I could do one song then," he smiled at me. Do you mind if I use the keyboard Jason?" he asked getting up and to trade seats.

"Nope, help yourself," he said getting up and sitting on the otherside of me.

"This one's for you," he said glancing over at me. My heart stopped when I recognized the song he start to play. It was one of my favorite songs. I decided to sing with him and play a little guitar to help warm everyone up to Erik.

_Someone told me it was just about to rain._

_Something told me to expect a sudden change,_

_I never dreamed it could hit me like this,_

_I never thought it could happen so quick,_

_I didn't even know your name yet,_

_I could feel the whole world change_

_Lighting doesn't strike the same place twice,_

_But it's what I feel every time I look in your eyes,_

When Erik looked over at me I thought my heart would stop. His smile was wide and I almost choked on my words. Erik's smile was magic and it bewitched me.

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm hearing the thunder,_

_Of where we've been,_

_And where we're going_

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm beginning to wonder,_

_Where we've been, and where we're going. _

_It's hard to watch you talk and walk away,_

_I'm out here hanging on ever word you're saying,_

_Fighting hard just to keep my head above,_

_I'm not afraid to drown,_

_I'm just scared to fall in love,_

_You've got a piece of me I never thought I lose,_

_If it was up to me I'd never have to choose,_

_Between the pleasure and pain,_

_Cause once you're in, you're never out again_

_And…_

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm hearing the thunder,_

_Of where we've been,_

_And where we're going_

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm beginning to wonder,_

_Where we've been, and where we're going. _

_You don't even know what you do to me,_

_I,I,I I'm having trouble breathing,_

_And you're not even trying to affect me,_

_But still you're driving me crazy,_

_It's the little things,_

_When you're walking my way, talking that way,_

_And looking at me,_

_You're everything I want,_

_Everything I need,_

_And…_

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm hearing the thunder,_

_Of where we've been,_

_And where we're going_

_Your love is taking me under,_

_And right now I'm beginning to wonder,_

_Where we've been, and where we're going. _

_If you are the ocean and the water is your love,_

_I want to drown, I want to drown, so take me down._

_This boat is sinking now, this boat is going down…_

_Under, under_

_Your love has…Taken me… _

"That was really good you guys," Jason said as everyone clapped. "I did know you had it in Erik," he commanded.

"You guys were made for each other," Morgan said smiling at her.

"Thank you guys for coming to see us," McKenzie said trying to hide her disappointment. I was happy to stick it to her. McKenzie needs to relax, and I'm not taking her shit. "I hope you guys enjoyed our show."

"I'll meet you guys at the club," I said pulling Erik up with me. He immediately took down the keyboard with a little help from Jason.

"We need to get a set-list together and figure out shifts. If we split up you're going to disappear," McKenzie said as if she was the one in charge. I wasn't going anywhere. No way in hell was I going to fuck up, and let her take my place.

"Morgan did you ride her with Jason?" I asked looking to Morgan. McKenzie started to say something, but I rolled me eyes and turned to face Morgan. She was amused by what was going on.

"I rode with Kenzie," she said smiling at me.

"Great," I said giving her my guitar. "You're coming with me, let's go Erik," I said grabbing his free hand and leading him out the door.

"Wait when did I become your servant?" Morgan asked slanging my guitar over her shoulder and following us to the parking lot.

"You'll get used to being her bitch," Erik said making me laugh. I couldn't believe he just said that to her.

"You're not my bitch you're just super strong, and it's convent to have someone with their hands free," I shrugged and opened the trunk.

"You should go to an AA meeting," Morgan noted as she tried to squeeze the guitar in the trunk.

"I'm not an alcoholic," I said defensively. I don't think I have a drinking problem. I work in a club, and guys by me drink. Do I drink more than the average person, sure. Is my drinking a problem, legally yeah, because I'm only nineteen. However, I'm not a danger to myself or others when I drink.

"I'm just saying," she shrugged.

"Well you don't need to say anything. Let's just get to the club and figure out the schedule," I said climbing in the driver's seat.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the comments. I've tried to keep this chappy short and I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for the PM LooselyLuckey.**

"Hey Miss I'm-going-to-take-care-of-inventory," Daniel one of my step brothers said as we walked over to the bar-pit. The bar-pit was the rounded end of the stage, and if you retracted the cover you could use it as a bar. Daniel was polishing the box of glasses we got in last week that happened to be too small.

"Why are they still here?" I asked sitting on a stool and grabbing two glasses from behind the bar.

"Davey got us a good price on them," he said eyeing Erik oddly. "Isn't that the kid your dad bet up?" he asked. "Carla's brother?"

"Yeah it is," I said pouring bourbon in to the glasses and sliding one over to Erik. "You remember Erik right?" I asked him getting my tablet out of my bag. I had the schedule made up already and all I had to do was get everyone to tell me when they can fill in Miles's place.

"Yeah, I think I do," Daniel said still looking at Erik. "S'up?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Nothing," Erik said already annoyed. "For the record her dad didn't beat me up."

"I'm sure. What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me.

"None of your business, the last I checked I was a grown ass woman and I could do what the hell I wanted," I said not in the mood to be parented anymore. Everyone needs to back off and let me handle my life.

"Leave my sister alone," He said leaning on the table so he was in Erik's face.

"One, I'm your step sister, and two you're being a jerk right now," I said climbing over the counter to push him away from Erik. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Davey come out here," he said pulling the counter top up so he could walk over to Erik. Erik gave me an 'I told you so' look and I sighed. I can't believe these idiots are acting so stupid. Erik was a vampire, not a terrorist. There was so many other things in the world to be afraid of why waste time on him?

"Danny stop," I said just as David came springing from behind stage.

"Get him out of here," Daniel yelled at me never taking his eyes off of Erik. "I can't believe you'd be with one of them, especially after what happen to those Broken Arrow kids."

"It wasn't Erik, and they never said a vampire did it," I said standing in-between them and Erik.

"Look I get where you guys are coming from but I'm not going to hurt Roxy," Erik said with no anger or hostility in his voice.

"You're right about that because you're leaving right now," David said pointing to the door.

"No he's not. Go back to work or I'll suspend both of you," I yelled finally able to break the death stares they were giving Erik.

"You don't have the cause to," David said.

"You guys are being rude to a paying customer," Morgan said trying to help.

"And I have a witness to it too. Thanks Mor," I smiled.

"If something happens to her I'm going to kick your ass," Daniel said before going behind the bar.

"Is he wearing my clothes?" Davey asked staring me down. Davey wasn't as bad as Danny, but given the opportunity he wouldn't hesitate to be a dick. "Why is he wearing my clothes?"

"We didn't have sex, and you're not my father," I said taking Erik back to Miles's office so we can have some privacy. "I'm sorry," I said closing the door and sitting next to him on a couch.

"I think I should go before this gets to your dad," he said clinching his jaw. I hated that this was so messy, but I knew it would be like this before Clara ever came.

"Erik, don't think like that. They're just idiots, you don't have to leave."

"Roxy, I'm not the best thing for you right now. I love you and I always will, but we're not meant to be together," he said plugging a dagger through my heart. I was sacrificing a lot to be here in this moment with Erik. And I wasn't going to let it all be for nothing.

"Erik you're doing the same thing I did, and I'm not going to let you just walk away. If you love me you won't do this," I said amazed at how dry my mouth was. My voice was starting to crack and the tears were starting to form. "I need you too much for it to be over like this," I cried.

"Rox I love you, and I want this so much, but how long can it last?" he asked holding me. My stomach clutched and I felt sick. It wasn't like he said he didn't love me, but that was how it felt. It was like I was empty inside.

"I can't say good bye again. I'm not going to lose you not because of them," I yelled pointing at the door. "I won't let them take you away from me. The world doesn't matter, we do. This thing we have is a gift from God. I love you in a way that people only dream of," I say kissing him. "Kisses don't feel like that from just anyone."

He drew me into his body, and his warmth filled me. Our lips danced frantically against each other, and soon I was on top of him. I couldn't help but want him closer to me. The thought that he could leave was too painful to bear, and too alien to be real. There was no way in hell I was going to let it go. Erik, leaving wasn't an option. "I'm never going to let you go."

"I love you," he moaned grabbing my hips which were straddling his. "Don't stop," he moaned bringing my hips into his.

"I love you so much Ricky," I moaned starting to undress. He helped me pull off my shirt, and I did the same for him. It never occurred to me that we were in my boss's office, or at my job. I never thought about my friends, or the fact that my twin step brothers were waiting for a reason to kick Erik's ass. Reality never filtered in that moment, there was only the bliss of our bodies coming together.

"I need to stop," he said holding my hips still for a moment.

"Please don't," I begged wanting to continue my excavation of his body.

"Just give me a second," he whispered sounding irritated. I stop moving my hips against him, but I continued to gently kiss neck. He firmly gripped a handful of my hair and tilted my head to the side so he could kiss my neck. Something about it felt so good and right. Then I felt something scratch the other side of my neck and before the pain hit Erik's lips were there. I could feel something warm dripping down the side of my neck and flowing slowly to my collarbone. The way his tongue danced on my neck excited me in a way I never experienced before. My body was tangling and felt with his presence. I could feel Erik's love vibrating throughout my being, and it felt so sweet. _I love you,_ I heard like a whisper in my mind.

"I love you too" I said to him as he loosened his grip on my hair.

"Oh, no," he said sitting up. _I can't believe I was dumb enough to let this happen,_ I heard him say, or at least I thought I did. His mouth never moved, but I was sure I heard his voice.

_This is creepy,_ I thought and his eye widened. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Goddess I've messed up," he said holding me by the back of my neck. "I'm so sorry Rox," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't understand what's going on," I said wiping his eyes.

"I shouldn't have drunk from you. I knew something like this was going to happen. Are you hurt?" he asked examining my neck.

"No, I didn't really hurt. It felt sorta good," I smiled at him. "How come you're so freaked out?"

"Sometimes when a vampire drunks from someone, the two become connected. We call it imprinting. That's why we can hear each other's thoughts."

_Really,_ I thought as loud as I could.

"That was unnecessary, and obviously yes," he responded.

_Sorry,_ I mentally whispered to him, as I resumed our make out section. I jumped away from Erik when the door swung open.

"Are you serious right now?" McKenzie asked standing in the door way. Her eyes cut through me. There was no need for me to feel as guilty as I did in that moment. I had no obligation to her, Miles, or anyone else. Erik was my best friend and the love of my life. Nothing meant more to me than him, and his happiness. "Will you come out here and do the job you're supposed to be doing," she yelled at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I fixed my clothes.

"It means be a vamp-whore on your own time. And it's Miles's office. That's just low," she sneered and slammed the door shut.

"God she's so infuriating," I yelled in frustration. Nothing was going on with Miles and I. He was my friend and the only one that understood how I felt about Erik. McKenzie was just mad no one cared about her stuck up ass.

"Calm down," Erik said hugging me from behind, being in his arms made everything right.

"Come on so we can get this over with," I sighed and headed to the other room.

Work seemed to never end. It was nearly two in the morning and the ten o'clock rush was still in full force. The club was filled with some of the college kids that were still on winter break. Most of them looked like they went to Langston, but a few were from Northeastern in Broken Arrow. A group of girls were eyes Erik. Spending practically my whole life with Erik I was used to girls being attracted to him. I was even used to watching them trying to seduce him, in many god awful ways. "I was never really interested in anyone, but you."

"And that's why you did it with Lucy Anderson at Jordon McCloud's party freshmen year?" I asked smiling at him.

"She was a college girl, and you started dating Skyler like two weeks before the party and you totally ditched me for him," he yelled over the music.

_That wasn't an invitation for you to sleep you're way through the school's cheerleading squad,_ I said not looking at him. I never knew how much that hurt me, but it did. I didn't like the thought of Erik loving anyone else.

_I've only ever loved you,_ he thought making my heart skip a beat. _It was always you I wanted._

"I love you," I said and kissed him.

"You're scaring everyone," McKenzie said as she came up behind us with a tray of drinks. _Why is she everywhere? _I yelled in my head. This girl really needed to get lost and stay there.

"Don't let her get to you," Erik said kissing me again. I only had a few more hours to go. I could avoid her until then. Erik and I wade through the crowd to be closer to the stage. The Twins where singing _Sexy and I know it_ by LMFAO so the crowd was concentrated on the dance floor and not that many people were at the bar pit.

"You're rechecking IDs right?" I asked Jason as he set two cups in front of us.

"Yep and Chloe's going around checking in the back," he said nodding over to Chloe. We were fully staffed and that was the beautiful thing about Sunday's and Saturday's. It made work a lot easier and fun. We could all perform together and the vibe of the crowd was always better. "I got something special for you to try," Jason said pouring green chunky slush into our cups.

"Umm," Erik said staring down into his cup. "It looks like something you'd find in a dirty diaper," he noted as Jason laughed. "No offense," he added.

"None taking, I know it does but trust me."

Erik slowly brought the glass to his lips and shot his head back. "Wow, that was pretty smooth," he commended.

"I call it a melon bomb," Jason smiled turning to take an order.

"See everything okay," I said holding on to his arm and laying my head on his shoulder. "Everyone just needed time to get used to you."

"They still don't know we've imprinted and the only ways to undo it are pretty painful," he noted I didn't like the look of doom on his face after he said that.

"And if we don't do anything about what could happen?" I asked him, waiting for a direr response, yet I didn't get anything close to it.

"Nothing too different than this, we'd just be spiritually connected to each forever," he said in a somber tone.

"So painfully become un-imprinted, or be spiritually connected to my best friend for the rest of my life. Decisions decisions," I thought out loud to myself. Obviously there was nothing wrong me and Erik being imprinted, but the look on his face didn't lighten. "What?"

"It's not self for us to be together. If anyone found out we were imprinted you'd have a prominent bull's-eye on your back. Why are you asking to die?"

"Look Edward I'm fully capable of caring for myself and why are you in death mood?" I asked not liking how he was treating me. I get that being a vampire was dangerous, but he was still my best friend somewhere deep inside, and I wasn't going to let that go.

"Did you just call me Edward?" He asked seeming dumbfounded. He looked really irritated.

"If the sparkly glitter tits fit," I frowned at him.

"And I suppose you're Bella then?" he asked showing me the flaws in my analogy. Bella was dumb, clumsy, and stupid.

"Well not exactly," I frowned while he laughed at me. "Your being an ass," I sung to myself. I liked that we could pick on each other and have so much fun doing it.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing on my neck. "I'll try harder not to be a know it all controlling douche bag."

"And I'll try not to be a stuttering buffoon," I smiled over at him. "I'll keep my distance from you, vampires in general until you're comfortable."

"I guess I could live with that until I figure this out," he said holding me. "I really do love you Roxanne," he said and kissed me. _More than words could ever express. _

"Hey you ready to go home?" Danny asked me as he came off the stage. "Davey's going to do one more song then we're free to go," he said somehow managing to wedge himself between me and Erik.

"Um did you ever find my car?" I asked him and his face dumped slightly.

"It's in the garage what are you talking about," he lied making my blood boil. It's been three weeks since I've seen my car, and I'm tired of being lied to.

"Is that your final answer" I asked him balling my fits up. I was going to get a straight answer some way.

"Come on this is so not attractive, right Erik?" he asked hugging him. Erik looked a little discussed and I could see Jason laughing out of the corner of my eye.

"Whatever it takes to get you off me," he replied prying Danny's arms from around his shoulders.

"I want my car Danny," I said lowering my fits.

"I'm sure you'll get it," he smiled going to the back. I liked that Danny was being nice to Erik even if it was so I didn't kick his ass.

"Come on we can wait for them out front," I said getting Erik and waving to Jason.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N Hey everyone, firstly, i'd like to say that the world has just lost an amazingly gifted singer in Whitney Houston, and my heart goes out to her family and daughter. I'm sure if Roxanne were real she's be devastated right now. Lastly, I'm still not at the good stuff yet but it's coming soon. I hope you still like this.**_

_**************************************************Erik***********************************************************************_

"I love you," Roxy said kissing Erik goodbye. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to Erik, and she was all his. "Call me," she finished. As Erik got out and stood next to Davey, who was getting in the front seat.

"I love you Erik," Danny said from the back as Davey puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Roxanne hit Danny in the back of the head. Erik just rolled his eyes and want to the school. He watched the car as it quickly disappeared down the street and sharply around the corner.

"I've been looking all over for you," Neferet said appearing out of thin air by Erik's side. "You should really let people know when you're going to disappear like this."

"I'm tired of doing this with you Neferet. I'm not going to give you anything. Goodbye," he said furiously brushing past her.

"You're going to tell me that deep down apart of you doesn't want to stick it to Zoey, and make she pays for lying to you because I for one find it hard to believe," she said to his back. Erik immediately turned around and charged at her.

"How dare you stand here and pretend like you didn't send Loren to prey on Zoey. She had just lost her best friend and you manipulated her without a second thought, because you're an evil bitch," He spit. His voice roared with a thunder he'd never known, and by the look on her face he wasn't the only one it surprised.

"Well, I guess this route was a waste of time," she laughed as if they were having a cordial conversation. "It's a good thing I always have a backup plan," Neferet said with a blood chilling smile. "This is your last chance to join me, or you'll be my enemy and I'll have to destroy you," she said before walking to the main building.

"Erik," Damien said once he had reached the rec room which was right by the parking lot.

"Hey, why aren't you in the tunnels?" Erik asked Damien who looked really freaked out, and like he had been crying. "Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm sorry. I lied to you before. I was just embarrassed," Damien confessed. "I should've told you guys what happened the second I realized I made a mistake."

"Damien, I'm sure whatever it is, isn't that bad. I'm here and I'll help you fix it," Erik said taking Roxanne's advice. He was going to prove to Damien that he was trustworthy and the same guy he was before all the weirdness started.

"I don't think we can…I told Neferet things…things about you and the gang. Things she can use against us. I know it was dumb, but I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm sorry Erik," he cried.

"What did you tell her?" Erik asked immediately thinking about Roxanne.

"She wanted to know if you and Aphrodite kept in touch with your families. I told her about your mom and Clara. I'm sorry."-

"Did you tell her Clara was here?" Erik asked getting worried.

"No I didn't know about that until after I talked to Neferet. I wish I could take it all back. Aphrodite is undoubtedly going to kill me."

"No one is going to blame you. How did this happen?" Erik asked out of curiosity.

"The other day I couldn't sleep and I knew that the nurse, Crystal, had something that could help me. So I came back with Aphrodite and I went to the infirmary. When I got down there Neferet was there helping Blake Lewis with a broken arm, and she was the only one working there. I told her that I just wanted to be able to close my eyes and not see Jack's body, and she said she'd help. I don't know why I did, but I trusted her. She gave me something and it instantly made me sleepy. I was a little out of it at first, but then it was like she drew me out of myself enough to get information from me. I couldn't help but tell her what she wanted to know," Damien said never looking at Erik.

"D, I completely forgive you, even though I don't think you did anything wrong."

"What about Clara? What if Neferet hurts her?" Damien asked. "You'd never forgive me for that," he said still not making eye contact with Erik.

"Damien, look at me. We're friends and I know that no matter what happens you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I've learned from my mistake with Zoey, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You're kindda the only one I have," Erik shrugged.

"Thank you Erik," Damien said hugging him.

"Finally you've come out the closet and admitted you have a sick obsession with Damien," Aphrodite said from behind Erik. He turned and saw the gang together minus Shaunee. Stark was laughing silently to his self, and Zoey was pinching him trying to get him to stop.

"I'm going to pretend you said something nice. Hello guys what's going on? Where's Shaunee?" he asked getting awkward glances from everyone, but Erin who glared, not at anyone in particular though. "Okay…" he responded to the weird silence that passed through the group.

"Oh for shit sakes," Aphrodite said after waiting for someone to fill Erik in. "The dorkiamese twins are having a little cat fight, so Shaunee asked for some space. She's in the dining hall with Kramisha and Johnny B."

"Oh, that sucks I'm sure you guys will work it out," Erik said offering a kind smile to Erin. It seemed to comfort her for the moment. "I'm sorry to through this on you guys now, but we have a Neferet problem," Erik said glancing at Damien to see if it was okay to continue. "She found out things about our past, and she's going to use them against us, to divide us."

"How did she find this stuff out?" Stark asked.

"Does it really matter, it's not like it will help stop her"-

"You don't have to be rude," Zoey sneered.

"I'm sorry if it came off that way but it's true. How is irrelevant. We need to stop her before someone else loses their life," Erik said bringing everyone back to the unwieldy reality they all disparately wanted to escape.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked eyeing him strangely.

"Yeah," he shrugged. She walked up to him and put the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Look, I know you all think I'm a cowardly-jerkoff, but I'm not. I'm sorry I hurt you guys, but I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone else. I'm tired of being easy prey for Neferet, we need to take her down," he said getting unsure stares from everyone but Stevie Rae and Zoey.

"I forgive ya," Stevie Rae said giving Erik a hug.

"I forgive you too," Zoey whispered not really making eye contact with him.

"Thank you Zoey," he said looking to Zoey.

"What are we supposed to do?" Aphrodite asked. "Go in there machine guns and machetes blazing, and take her out?" she asked getting stares from everyone.

"Of course not, because that will just make her a martyr," Stark said.

"And it's just plain 'ld wrong," Stevie Rae added.

"Obviously," Stark said under his breath making Aphrodite, of all people, cut her eyes at him.

"We should find ways to communicate with each other that she will not understand. We need to tighten our bond as friends," Zoey said. "Love is the only thing that can defeat evil. And that's all we need."

"Z, I love you and all, but love is not enough anymore. Love isn't going to help people see Neferet for what she is, and love isn't going to bring Jack, back"-

"Look, we need to talk to Lenobia, and figure out our next move," Erik said cutting Aphrodite off. "I'll go talk to her, and you guys just keep in mind that Neferet is always watching and waiting," he said going off.

_**************************************************Zoey**********************************************************************_

Something weird was going on with everyone. Sometimes it seemed like Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were the only normal people around. Well, not normal, but they we're still themselves. Everyone and everything was changing, and not for the better. The twins were fighting, and no matter what any of us tried it just stayed the same. Erik was acting weird, not in a bad way, but weird nonetheless. And to top it off, Stark hadn't been himself since our flight from Skye. I wish I never left, but everyone here needed me, and maybe if I were here to begin with Jack would be alive, and maybe my mom would be too…

I let the thought trail off on the bus ride home from campus. We all went there to get make up work and to collect more of our things. Rephaim was talking to Stevie Rae about what being normal felt like, and I wish I could be that happy to consider this crazy world of confusion normal. I could hardly remember what normal was. But I knew it couldn't be this. I knew this was my sheer dumb luck putting me here.

"Why are you so quiet?" Stark asked holding me tighter. He was my warrior so no matter how hard I tried to keep the truth from him, there was ultimately no point.

"Do you think we should attack Neferet head on?" I asked knowing the question would sideline him. I made sure to ask it so he was the only one to hear it.

"I think it would have to be planned very strategically, and the second something didn't go right we abort, but to just do a surprise attack, HELL NO!" he yelled whispered.

"We can't just let her win all the time. I think Aphrodite had a point. We should throw the first blow every now and then. Maybe catching her off guard could even the playing field," I suggested, but was shot down.

"As your warrior I think that wouldn't help at all, as your boyfriend, I think you're being crazy. To think things like this,' he said looking at me like I spontaneously grew ten heads or something.

"We can't keep doing the same things and expect change," I sighed and continued to look out the window.

**Please comment and tell me what you guys think and if my grammar has improved. Oh, and how do you feel about the shorter chapters? If you like them I'll try to keep them all shorter if I can. Thanks for reading this far. =)!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone here's the next chapter it feature I wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Housten for KristenLeigh_****_. I hope you enjoy._**

_*****************************************************Erik***************************************************************_

Erik had been up half the day trying to find Clara. He had called her cell, both his parents, and the house phone. He still wasn't close to finding her. He couldn't believe he had not notice she never called him back like she promised. Clara always kept her promises. "Damn," He yelled and threw his phone, regrettably breaking it. "Please Nyx don't do this to me. Clara hast to be okay."

Erik decided to put on the concealer the school had given him to cover his mark and tattoos. He grabbed his jacket and immediately went to find Roxanne. He had no idea if she was home, or doing something random around the city. Then he remembered their imprint. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could talk to her telepathically. He came up to a red-light and decided to give it a try. He could sense her, and that she was happy where ever she was, yet he had no idea where that was. Behind him an angry driver blew his horn and yelled something obscene out his window.

Erik decided he was better off sitting on the side of the road while he figured this thing out. He tried harder to connect to her. He needed her find Clara. _Roxanne, can you hear me. _Now he felt like she was in the car sitting right next to him. This had to work _Roxy, its Erik. Try to talk to me. _

_Umm, this is weird,_ Erik's heart flutter the second he got a reply. _Are you okay?_ She asked, and he could feel her concern flittering into his being.

_I'm fine, but I really need to see you. Where are you right now?_ He didn't want to worry her too much. A huge part of his spirit said he was being crazy and she'd laugh at him, but the other nagging part assured him that he needed to find his sister.

_I'm at the country club Clara brought you too. I'm there doing a show with Davey._ Erik swallowed his distasted but he didn't have to hear the laughter melting from her mouth. He could feel it all around him.

_Davey isn't that bad. He sorta likes you. _He didn't care. _Don't be so frowny. _

_I'll be there in a few minutes. _Erik drove to his destination not wanting to think the worst, yet he couldn't help it. Neferet despises humans and if she did that to Jack what could have happened to Clara? "Nyx, if Clara is okay I promise you that I'll never join Neferet, and I'll do whatever it takes to help Zoey get rid of her. I know Clara isn't a fledgling and not yours to protect, but she's my sister and I love her. Please let her be okay." Erik felt something like a warm breeze kiss his cheek and was sure it was Nyx.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. He was valeting in front and Erik was really unsure if he wanted to hand over his key to someone that hated him so much. "What happened to your tattoos?" he asked reaching for his keys.

"It's a long story. See yah," he said going into the huge Ballroom. Roxanne was right where she always was center stage singing her heart out. Erik guessed he had entered a wedding reception looking at the decorations and the lovely bride and groom. Their moves were laughable compared to Roxanne's. She was singing _I Want to Dance with Somebody_ and was hitting ever note out of the park. He thought it was pure luck. Roxanne's voice was too real and soulful for the pop crap she kept trying to pull off. Of course it sounded good-hell it was great, but not her.

He saw her face light up in a way only he recognized. Her face glowed with the sheer recognition of his presence. He smiled and waved at her as she put on a show for him. He enjoyed bring out the competitor in her. She was doing Whitney better then he'd ever heard before. It was if the diva was their singing it herself.

_Somebody oh, somebody oh__  
>To hold me in his arms oh<em>

I need a man who'll take a chance  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last<br>So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls

Oh, wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<p>

Oh, wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<p>

Hoo, hoo, dance, c'mon baby he, he, he, he  
>Woo yeah he, he, he<p>

Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby?  
>Don'tcha wanna dance with me boy?<br>Hey don'tcha wanna dance with me baby?  
>With somebody who loves me<p>

Don'tcha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance  
>Don'tcha wanna dance?<br>Don'tcha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance  
>Don'tcha wanna dance?<br>Don'tcha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance uh, huh

With somebody who loves me

Erik found a quiet table in the back to watch Roxanne discretely. Soon the couple were cutting the wedding cake, and hearing horribly long drown out speeches from family members. Roxanne used this time to sneak over and talk to Erik. "Here, you like surf and turf?" she asked sitting a plate with steak and lobster in front of him. Her plate had two stakes two crab cakes and a lobster tail.

"What do you do with all that food?" he asked admiring her curvy figure. Roxanne had the prefect portioned body. The kind every girl should have. She was built almost like an athlete, but her body had softness to it. Her muscles weren't too noticeable, and her stomach was flat and soft. Her boobs were bigger than he thought they should be. Yet, everything worked for her. She was perfection to a tee.

"Hey, I need to catch up on my protein intake. What are you so worked up about?" she asked as she devoured her steak like a champ.

"When was the last time you talked to Clara?" he asked worried.

"When I got out the shower yesterday she said the bus had a flat and she was waiting for a different one," she said inbetween bites. "Why?"

"Something happened at school and I think she might be in trouble. I've called her and my parents a thousand times and no one answers. I don't know what I'm going to do if someone hurt her," He said. He unknowingly snapping the metal fork he had in his hand.

Roxanne looked up at him and froze with her fork in the air. If he wasn't so wound up Erik was sure he'd find the look on her face hysterical. "Okay, please calm down. I'm sure she's okay. It's a two hour bus ride between here and OC"-

"Don't you think I know that? I know I sound crazy and I shouldn't be worrying about my sister, but I am. I'm terrified that I'll never see her again, and that it's all my fault she had to die so young," he practically yelled at Roxanne.

"Look I'll call her," Roxanne said pulling out her phone. Erik was hoping she'd pick up, and was relieved when Roxanne started to talk to someone. "Clara?" she said more like a question. "Oh you found this phone. Where did you find it? At the bus depot. Oh can you leave it at the lost and found or something. Thank you so much."

"See I'm not crazy. I have to find her," he said getting up, but Roxanne grabbed his arm.

"That doesn't mean something is wrong with her it just means she lost her phone. Let me call someone else." Erik sat down and waited for Roxanne to finish her call. "Hey TJ is Clara nearby? Oh she is, is she? Can I speak with her really quickly? Thank you. Hey sweetheart you're brother has been looking for you. Yah, well the next time you forget to call him, don't make me suffer with you," Roxanne laughed at something Clara said and handed Erik the phone.

"Clara if you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry I lost my phone and mom and dad were mad at me," she said like it wasn't a big deal. Erik was furious.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible after all you were saying to me about being a big girl now and how I should trust you. Never again," he said and hung up.

"Harsh much," Roxanne whispered into her plate.

"Don't, not now," he said making her laugh. Maybe it was a bad thing she hadn't changed at all over the last two years. He could do without her enjoyment of his anger.

"You're so adorable right now," she giggled at him.

"For the last time, that is so emasculating!" he yelled at her. "God you can be so annoying sometimes."

"If I weren't you'd probably tire of me." The sad part about that was the truth in her statement. You never knew which Roxy was coming out to play, and not knowing was the best part.

"No one likes a tease," he said tickling her.

"Stop it," she cried curling over in his arm.

"I'll stop for a crab cake," he said momentarily stopping.

"Not on your life," she said cradling her plate to her chest as if it were a baby.

"Please," Erik said attacking her plate with his fork.

"No way José."

*****************************Roxanne*****************************************

"So she slept with the teacher right out in the open," I asked. Erik and I had been catching up over the past few weeks and we even went back home to Oklahoma City to visit his parents. It was weird to stand outside my old house and realize that I'd never see my room or family again. Of course I had my dad, but that's when he isn't sailing around the world with his whore-I mean wife.

"Yeah, it was terrible, but we're working through it, I guess. She in my class, and we have the same group of friends, so we make it work." He shrugged it off, but I could tell it was something he still held on too. I was getting better at reading his emotions, and thoughts due to our imprint. I guess it was getting annoying too him, because he had been looking up ways to undo it. Somehow I convinced him to let me stay with him at his place. He wasn't going for it at first but I warmed him up to the idea, and now we were sitting in his loft googling imprinting. Well, he was I on the other hand was on tumbler, and IM-ing Miles.

"What about Aphrodite, she give you an 'I told you so' speech?" I asked as he tried to peek at my computer screen.

"No, she and Zoey are kidda friends now. Are you going to help me or not?" he asked sitting his huge Mac on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think us being imprinted is bad. I like it, and I know you like it too," I said kissing him gently.

"Stop, you promised you'd help me figure out a safe way to undo the imprint if I brought you here," he said scolding me like a child.

"But I don't wanna," I wined. "I wanna have fun," I said crawling over to him and pinning him down on the couch like prey. "Don't you wanna play with me?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Get off of me," he said sitting up.

"Party popper," I said frowning.

"What happened to Skyler?" he asked me picking up his laptop.

"I never talked to him again so I don't know. Clara said he was working at Sear's a few months ago. I don't know if he still does." I shrugged picking up my laptop.

"Why did you decide to fix things with your dad?" he whispered the question like a dirty word on Sunday morning.

"He's my dad and all I have," I shrugged not wanting to argue about this again. Erik wanted me to pretend like my dad didn't exist. I couldn't do that. My dad was all I had and I wasn't going to lose him too. My mom's family was all in Haiti. When she turned fourteen my_ grandmother_ sent her only daughter to America with some strangers. My mom was smart and had gotten a scholarship for a private school in New Orleans where she met my dad. My dad was adopted and never wanted to find his real parents. My dad had a hard time being raised by a white family and going to private school.

"You have me," he said with a devious grin.

"My dad would move heaven and Earth to get me away from you. And you don't even want me around," I pointed out.

"They started hiring humans to help out a little around the school, if you were my assistant I'd always be around to protect you," he said with a gentle smile. Erik didn't need to protect me. I wasn't the one he should be worried about, but as usual I fought the urge to tell him the truth.

"I'm not going to abandon my dad and let that bitch take everything my mom worked for. She's just a golddigger."

"Babe it's not like you and your grandparents haven't told him that. He's just hard headed, just like you," he shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you don't like him, and I'm not hard headed-just strong willed," I said as the alarm on his phone went off.

"Come on so I can sneak you out," he said grabbing his coat and briefcase. I loved that he was pretending to be all professional. It was sexy.

"I'm always sexy," he said lifting up his shirt and making duck face. He looked like some little girl's facebook picture. We both couldn't stop giggling as we tried to discretely make it down the hall. Once we were in the parking lot I held on to Erik not wanting to let go. We had up graded to open mouth kissing a few days ago and he openly called me his girlfriend a whopping four times. So we've made past his crazy just friends stage.

"You need to go before someone sees you," he said kissing my nose. "I'll come by the club later and we'll hang out."

"You should cancel class and have fun with me. I'll make it worth your wild," I said teasing his lips and not allowing them to latch on mine. "It'll be fun."

"Get in your car please," he begged holding onto my hips.

_Why not just give in,_ I whispered in his mind. _We both know it's what you want._ I immediately flooded the mind thread we shared with all my yearning and desire. He grabbed my thigh and pushed me up against the car. I knew he was going to give me hell for this, but I didn't care.

"You can't keep doing this," he whispered once he gained control over himself. He still kissed me though. _I love you,_ he didn't say it or think it, but I just felt it throughout my being.

"I'll see you later," he said opening the car door for me.

"You're always so mean to me," I whined.

"I'm just merely honest. The next eight hours will fly by like it always does," he said kissing me. I got in my car and drove home to get ready for my long night at the club. McKenzie had the night off so tonight was going to be awesome. When I got in it was only 8:30 so I decided to take a little nap.

_"Mommy, wake up," Isis called, the mark of Nyx clear on her forehead. I knew it was the dream again. And I knew the only way to get out of it was to go with the flow. I couldn't escape "Mommy come on," she demanded. My side hurt the second I tried to get up. "Please don't make me do this alone," she cried. _

_"Sweetheart, run," I said but she just smiled at me. Her eyes glowed with that familiar warm knowing. _

_"I'm not going to run away. If this is my fate it is my fate," she said, and just like that two men came, one that was human, and another a vampire. "I love you," she whispered with a smile and a gentle kiss. _

_"Please don't take her away, please," I begged as they ripped my little girl from my arms. "She just a child"-_

_"She's a monster." The human said. _

_"Her blood is filthy," the vampire spit not at me, but the other guy. Their problem wasn't with me or my daughter. They just hated each other too much to admit humans and vampires could love each other. I loved Erik and we made a beautiful little girl. One that Nyx deemed her own with the lovely mark on her forehead, the one that no matter how hard we tried we couldn't hide it. _

_I watched as she went away with the men. They were going to kill my daughter like a bunch of crazy barbarians. She was barely six and so sweet and kind. Then I heard Erik's voice call to me from behind. "I could have helped you protect her. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asked. Even though his voice was strong and demanding I could tell there were tears streaming down his face. "You should've trusted me." _

_"I love you so much," I said not able to look at him. "I wanted to be able to love you both," I confessed. "I'm so sorry," I cried and ran after Isis. _

_Nyx blocks my path. For a while we just stare at each other. I know what she's going to say, and she knows I'm not going to change my mind. "Trust me my child," she whispered. "I need you to let me guide you to the right path."_

_"I'm not going to give you my daughter. Please don't take her away from me," I begged and fell to my knees. I never felt this hopeless before. Usually by this point in my nightmare, I'm furious with Nyx. _

_"Hush my child," she says kneeling down and wiping my tears. "All I asks is for you to trust me and the one's I bestow my gifts upon. They will take you in and you shall be one of them," she smiles at me. _

_"Are you going to let Isis be?" I asked looking into her eyes. _

_"I'd never hurt her. She's my child and we all pick our own paths. You'll see that as she gets older. No matter how much you want to protect her, you can't save her from everything." _

_She made me think about my mom. She told my dad that a lot when Roz relapsed. "Your family is so proud of you. They're not in my world, but I visit where they are a lot. They want you both to be happy." _

_"It's my fault there dead."-_

_"No it was darkness and miss fortune that took them away from you."-_

_"I promised my dad that I'd never leave him. When my mom died it destroyed him," I cried. I couldn't be thinking about giving into Nyx. I had to protect Erik and Isis. I couldn't give in. _

_"Just because you are a part of my world doesn't mean you have to give up your past. All the people we love are never Forgotten their love stays with us through life and beyond death."-_

_"Please give me more time," I said not knowing if I was ready to let my dad go, or give up Erik. _

_"You have forty-eight hours to decide what you would like to do. After then I shall mark you, or your daughter shall bare my mark indefinitely." _

"Please give me more tim,"- I said being jolted out of my dream. My eyes flew open to see Morgan standing over me.

"When are you going to tell Erik the truth?" she asked for the umpteenth time. Morgan and my dad are the only ones that know about the creepy Nyx dreams. And besides Miles there the only ones that know Erik's Isis's father. Besides his blue eyes she really looks like a creamier version of me. Her red hair was darker than mine.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up. I had to get ready for tonight, and then I got the strangest feeling in my throat. I was like I swallowed liquid fire. My lugs tightened and I started to cough.

"Ohmigod you're sick," she said and if I could laugh I would have. "You need to perform with me tonight you can't lose your voice." Morgan was an amazing singer she just had the worst case of stage freight I have ever seen.

"Morgan I'm fine," I said in-between coughs. I want to the kitchen and cooked up a series of home remedies.

"It smells like rotten sneakers," Morgan said smelling one of them.

"It doesn't matter," I said my voice was almost back to normal, but I was going to kick this things ass. I put the green puree Morgan was frowning her face at in a thermos, and pushed her out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter it's pretty short, but really funny. Please comment. I'm changing the rating just to make sure the story doesn't get deleted. _**

_*****************************************************Zoey***************************************************************_

"Some people have no shame," Erin said as we got off the bus. She and Kramisha were staring out into the parking lot at a couple gruesomely making out. It looked like they were about to do _it_ out in the open.

"There's nothing wrong with being frisky," Aphrodite said holding on to Darius who just grinned.

"PAD is against school policy for a reason," Erin said making faces at Aphrodite who was now swallowing Darius's tongue.

"I think I'm going to lose my breakfast," Stark said making vomit noises.

"Jealous much," Aphrodite said, then sent and apologetic glance at me when she notice my red face. "Sorry Z."

"Hey guys," Erik waved at us.

"Speaking of barfing," Aphrodite said making Stark laugh.

"Be nice," I whispered.

"Hey Erik," Stevie Rae smiled and waved. It was weird how nice they were being to each other. Meanly him, Erik was his old self again, and it was a little creepy.

"Why are you guys just standing around?" he asked.

"There was this couple virtually doing it in the parking lot, like not even three seconds ago," Erin said giving Kramisha the homework she took from her on the bus.

"Was it Aphrodite and Darius?" he asked looking as discussed as Stark was, which made Stark laugh again.

"No you shit-hat," she furiously yelled at him.

"Sorry," he shrugged as she hissed at him like a cat. "Damien do you mind a debriefing before class?" Erik asked. Damien had been helping Erik for a few weeks already and the play was coming together better than we all had thought it would.

"Um, sure can we meet in the dining hall I skipped breakfast?" he asked going off with Erik.

"No matter how often this happens it just gets weirder and weirder every time," Aphrodite said. I was thinking the same thing, but unlike her I can keep my impolite thoughts to myself.

"Will you leave the guy alone!" Stevie Rae said being defensive. "He's really helping Damien feel like some things normal, and that's something he needs right now."

"Whatever," Aphrodite said going in to the building with the rest of us.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys this chapter has a sex scene and I've blocked it if you'd like to skip it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy=]**

**_*************************************************Roxanne****************************************************************_**

Erik got here less than an hour ago. We had the club just about cleared and he was talking to Morgan about something. I was cleaning the bar while everyone hung out with Erik. I started to cough again and was glad no one noticed. _I did._ I rolled my eyes to myself at Erik's smartass comment. "Come on," he yelled at me. I was finished cleaning, honestly, I was just tired of everyone telling me to get some rest and take a break. I wasn't sick.

"I'm ready to go," I said giving my keys to the twins. Morgan and I were going to ride back with Erik. Danny and Davey were in charge of lock up tonight, and had to do inventory and finish the health inspection cleaning I started. "Make it shine," I said mimicking Miles.

"You ready?" Erik asked Morgan who was eating some of Danny's fries.

"Yeah," she said getting up and looping arms with Erik like he was her boyfriend.

"Jealous," Erik said looking at me.

"Of a down grade, no," I shrugged as Danny and Davey laughed.

"Harsh," he said hugging Morgan.

"She's the man-stealing-so-called-friend," I said teasing her.

"Sucks to be you," she said walking to the parking lot with Erik. They were talking about something he said when I started to cough again.

"You okay?" he said waiting for me to ketch up to him. "You look pretty run down," he said holding me for a second.

"I just need to close my eyes for a minute I'm sure I'm fine," I said trying not to lie to him, but trying not to tell him the complete truth.

When we made it home I just mixed up another rotten sneaker smoothie and watched the Twilight Marathon Morgan convinced us to have. Soon the twins were home, and I managed to sneak off with Erik. I brought him to the attic which my dad turned into a dance studio for me. He looked mad for a moment, but then his face softened.

"Why did you bring me up here?" he asked a little irritated. I know he could sense I had a hidden agenda, but luckily he didn't know what it was.

"I'm doing some choreography for a song. I want to make sure you're comfortable with it," I said remembering how mad he was at the routine I put together for S&M.

"Fine," he said sitting in the seat I directed him to. I started the track and took a deep breath. I was going to try something that could work really well, or make Erik never touch me ever again. I started with my back turned to him. I could feel him staring at my butt. I laughed to myself as I seductively dance with my reflection in the mirror moving my hips to the rhythm waiting for the beat to drop.

************************************************************Sex Scene********************************************************

_The mood is set__  
>(Ha ha)<br>So you already know what's next  
>(Uh huh ah)<br>TV on blast,  
>Turn it down,<br>Turn it down.  
>Don't want it to clash,<br>With my body screaming out  
>(No-o-o)<br>I know you hearin' it,  
>(Hu-u-uh)<br>You got me moanin' now.  
>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.<br>I got a Secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh._  
>Right than I turned and locked eyes with him he was stuck. I slowly fell to the floor and did my best booty pop-locking.<p>

_No teasin',__  
>You waited long enough.<br>Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at you,<br>Can't catch it.  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough.  
>Know I'm feelin' you, huh.<br>Know you liking it, huh._

_So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on,  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>Go on take em off.  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

Now he was ready or at least I was. I mixed images in his head of him kissing me. And feeling my body, but I tried to make them feel real. I had to make them as real as possible.

_Almost there,  
>(Ha ha)<br>So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
>Uh huh ah<em>

I showed him an image of himself turning me around and pushing me into the mirror. We grind slowly to the music.  
><em>Softer than a motha-<em>_  
>Boy I know you wanna touch.<br>Breathing down my neck,  
>I can tell you wanna-(no-o-ow)<br>And now you want it like,  
>(Oh o-o-oh)<br>Want you to feel it now.  
>I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh.<br>I got Secrets imma drop em to the floor, ooh.  
><em>  
><em>No teasin,<em>

_You waited long enough.__  
>Go deep, Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it.  
>Don't hold back, You know I like it rough.<br>Know I'm feelin you, huh.  
>Know you liking it, huh.<em>

Now I was sitting on his leap grinned against him. I unbuttoned his shirt. His hungry hands made their way up my skirt and soon between my legs.

_So why you standing over there witcha clothes on,__  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>Go on take em off.  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meetcha' half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans, Take em off,  
>Wanna feel your skin.<br>You a beast, oh.  
>You know that I like that.<br>(Your skin)  
>Come here baby, <em>

Next we were in my old room on the night we first made love. He was cradling my in his arms kissing my neck. Then trailing wet kisses down to my navel my body shuttered when his tongue propped between my legs.  
><em>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>_  
>(O-o-oh oh oh oh your skin)<br>(O-o-oh oh oh oh just skin)  
>(O-o-oh uh oh oh I'm lovin your skin)<br>(Oh oh)  
><em>I could barely sing because he was kissing me and holding me. I didn't want it to stop.  
><em>All in baby,<em>_  
>Don't hold nothing back.<br>Wanna take control,  
>Ain Nothing wrong with that<br>Say you likin' how I'm feelin'  
>Gotta tell me that.<br>Just put your skin baby on my skin._

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans, Take em off,  
>Wanna feel your skin.<br>You a beast, oh.  
>You know that I like that.<br>Come on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>

_All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<br>Oooh  
>All I wanna see you in<br>All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh  
><em>I panted the rest of the song inaudibly in his ear. By the time it was over we were in the elevator on our way down to my room. We stumbled through the hall way to my bedroom and he pushed me down on the bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Please enjoy=]**

_*************************************************Erik***********************************************************************_

Erik woke with a jolt. The labyrinth mark on his hand was burning. It shot a fierce pain up his arm. He looked over at Roxanne who rolled out of his arms coughing. She sounded worse than before. "Roxy wake up," he said kissing her cheek and cradling her in his arms.

"Leave me alone," she whined. She turned over to face him and his panic made her eyes shot open. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

Centered on her forehead was the mark of Nyx. Erik didn't remember marking her. He just felt his hand burn. He never said anything or felt the compulsion Charon the old tracker mentioned. And to add to his distrait her mark was sliver. "Goddess, Roxy, why didn't you just listen to me? I knew I was going to mess up," he said getting out of bed and grabbing some cloths. "I have to find some way to fix this."

"Fix what?" she asked closing her silk robe. "Erik will you talk to me," she yelled grabbing his arm.

"You have a sliver mark on the middle of your forehead," he tried to calmly say. She turned to her vanity and looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I could mark someone in my sleep. I've never seen anyone with a sliver mark, but up until a few months ago I hadn't seen anyone with a red mark."

"It's not your fault," she said going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Erik knew she was trying to hide something from him, but he just assumed it was her feelings. He had no idea Roxanne, made a deal with Nyx.

"Roxy, I'm going to go to the school and see if I can fix this. I love you," he said turning to leave but she opened the door.

"I don't want you to fix it. If this is meant to happen then why waste your time?" she asked.

"Because that mark could be a death sentence for you, how do we know you're going to make it through the change?" he asked.

"Don't think like that. I'm never going to leave you that way. I promise," she kissed him and started down stairs. Her brothers were up watching _The Lying Game._ Morgan was in the kitchen make French toast.

"Ohmigod that mark on your forehead looks so real. You guys are into some really kinky stuff," Morgan said only glancing up from her work once.

Roxanne laughed to herself, but Erik didn't think this was a laughing matter. "It's not fake Roxanne's mark is real. She's either going to become a vampire or die," he said making Morgan gasp. _At least she understands how serious this is._

"Wait Roxanne's nineteen. No one over eighteen ever gets mark. Turning eighteen is like a rite of passage for religious freaks," Morgan said given Roxanne a plate.

"I never heard of anything different either, that's why I'm worried-

"Well don't I'm fine," she yelled taking her food in the other room and sitting with her brothers.

"What the hell is on your forehead?" Davey asked.

"Damn, you guys are into some kinky shit," Danny said making Davey laugh.

"It's real and we're getting rid of it," Erik said coming into the room.

"It's my forehead," she said.

"Wait you're too old to get marked," Danny said.

"Apparently not," Morgan added.

"I knew this was going to happen," Danny said as they all stared at him, "Of course not this, but something freaky and bad."

"Roxanne you're the only one that thinks this isn't a problem."-

"I don't"-

"See, that's why you're my favorite Davey," she said going over to the birdcage that was in the corner of the living room next to the sneak tank. "Hey sexy." She was taking her tiny parakeet out of its cage ignoring everything Erik was yelling at her.

"Nevermore, nevermore," It said repeating its name. That was the only reason she got it. Roxanne loved the Raven by Edger Allen Poe, and when she went to get some feeder rats for her albino python there was Nevermore screaming nevermore.

"You're so smart," she said petting it. "How about a sweet treat," she said giving it a gram cracker. "I'm glad you like it." She put Nevermore pack in her cage then she went to look at her snake. "Lucifer you shouldn't play with your food like that," she said eyeing the small feeder rat that was still in the snake tank. She turned up the lamp a little bit.

"Are you listening to me?" Erik asked her.

"Do whatever you like. It won't change the fact that this is what it is," she yelled at him. She went back up to her room. Erik followed after her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said sitting on her bed.

"It's okay," he shrugged kneeling in front of her. "I'm going to be right by your side forever. You don't have to be scared."

"It's hard not to when you're so freaked out."-

"That why I asked you to help me find a way to break this imprint." –

"No, we're not doing that!"

"I love you, but I need to make sure you'll be safe before you get to The House of Night. If you're connected to me that way everyone will know it."

"You're an actor. Are you going to sit there and tell me you can't fake like you don't like me, hell you did it for most of your life," she yelled at him.

"So you want me to pretend like you're some crazy stalker chick I marked with a sliver mark?" he asked thinking she was crazy.

"You said it yourself stranger things have happened."

"Fine I'll go talk to them, be ready when I call you tonight," he said rushing down the stairs.

"'Fine, but Miles is coming back tonight and I have to be there at the club," I reminded him.

"And you promised to play guitar for me," Morgan yelled at them as Roxanne walk Erik to the door.

"Fine but I'll have to talk to my friends and I might need to barrow the van to bring them here," he said.

"Done," Roxanne said giving him the keys. "Enjoy,' she yelled after him.

It was nearly midnight when Erik rounded the gang up in Lenobia's stable. "Why did you want to meet with us in Lenobia's stable?" Aphrodite said eyeing Bonnie the huge mare. She looked really freaked out and it was pretty amusing.

"It's the only place I was sure Nerefet wouldn't go," he shrugged. "I marked this girl, but there are a lot of problems. One, she's stubborn as a mule, two, her mark is sliver, and three she's nineteen."

"Nineteen?" Lenobia questioned. "That's never been heard of. Well, the sliver mark is odd too, but so is a red mark."

"That's what I said," Erik shrugged looking at his friends' faces.

"Why didn't you bring her here?" Zoey asked.

"Like I said she's a stubborn pain in the ass," he said rolling his eyes. "She wants you guys to go to her or wait until she gets home from work," he shrugged.

"Okay I guess we can go to her," Lenobia said.

"Do we really have to accommodate her? She's being really unreasonable and stupid. I told her if she didn't get here soon she'd die, and the girl basically turned me into her butler."

"If she needs our help we have to. Stevie Rae you and the Red fledglings stay here with Erin and Shuanee. I'll leave word with Beverly and Travis," Lenobia said going off.

"Why don't you like this girl?" Stevie Rae asked.

"She thinks every guy in the world is after her and she's borderline rapist, it's creepy and a turn off," he said rolling his eye.

"Sound like Becca," Stark said making everyone shutter.

"Just like that," he sighed.

"Sucks," Stark said shaking his head.

"What's her name?" Zoey asked.

"Roxanne Damerias," he said.

"Roxanne Damarias?" Lenobia asked.

"Yeah it's her name; well she's trying to find the right one to change it too. I hope she finds something better than Monroe. That's the last thing the world needs," he said bringing them to a huge van in the parking lot.

"Where did you get this from?" Lenobia asked getting into the front seat.

"It's a long story," he said turning on the car and Justin Bieber's _Baby_ started playing. He turned the radio off, but it came on again. So he turned the radio all the way down. Yet Justin still came out loud and clear through the speakers. Judging by how tense his shoulders looked everyone just stayed quite.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Here's another chapter please enjoy and comment_**

**_************************************************Zoey********************************************************************_**

"Hey," a short girl with half her hair shaved off said answering the door.

"That wasn't funny at all," he said giving the girl car keys.

"What wasn't funny," another girl in an opened robe asked. She had caramel colored brown skin; it was a little lighter than Shaunee's and way lighter than Kramisha's. Her long red hair looked to be the same shade as Neferet's, but it looked wet, even though it was plaited in three thick braids.

"Justin Bieber that was immature," he said making the two girls giggle.

"What are you talking about?" they asked in unison. It reminded me of Shaunee and Erin. Well when they were talking to each other.

"Whenever I tried to turn the station, or turn the radio down, _Baby_ kept playing over and over again," he said well yelled. Making them laugh again.

"You're being crazy. It's not like there's a universal music system in the van," the girl in the robe said.

"Yeah and it's not like we can watch your jaw clench on the plasma, because there's a camera in the sun raiser," the girl that opened the door added.

"I'm going to kill you both," Erik said clenching his fits.

"Awe, Eriwk's upset," the robe girl said. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"That's inappropriate," he said in a flat voice.

"Okay," she said calming herself. "Um, hey guys, you can come in," she said sitting at the bottom of the staircase which was right in front of the door. To the left of the staircase was a set of elevators. "I'm Roxanne, and that's my friend Morgan."

"Hey," Morgan said sitting next to her.

"Erik kindda told me about us about you guys so we're gonna guest who's who." She said holding up a piece of paper.

"Please stop," Erik begged.

"It'll take two seconds. Okay you're Aphrodite, Zoey, Darius, Lenobia, Stark, and Damien," Roxanne said pointing to everyone.

"You're wrong," Erik said slightly amused.

"I'm never wrong," Roxanne protested.

"Will you are this time," he laughed.

"How many?"

"You switched two people," he said curious.

"Male or female."

"Male."

"You're Stark and you're Darius." She said pointing to Darius and then Damien.

"No," Aphrodite laughed.

"I'm Stark," he smiled at her. "And that's Damien and Darius."

"Oh it's nice to meet you guys," she waved.

"You should put _real_ cloths on," he said reminding her she was practically naked.

She looked down. "Oh, I beat this is really awkward. Sorry, Come on Mor," she said dragging her friend upstairs. "You can molest them with your eyes later."

"I wouldn't say molesting merely admiring..."

"Erik, she doesn't have a mark…Erik…Erik," I said looking at him watch them go up the stairs.

"Were you just looking at her butt?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not completely," he said.

"I was," Stark said raising his hand, and laughing when I glared at him. "It wasn't like she was hiding it."

"Morgan is a makeup artist I guess she covered it up for her," Erik said before I could respond to Stark.

"She's funny I kindda like her," Damien smiled.

"She's annoying not funny," Erik said.

"She seems really found of you," Lenobia smiled.

"More like obsessed it's ridiculous," he sighed.

"Okay you ready?" she said at the top of the stairs. She was wearing black thigh high boots and a navy blue cheetah printed dress that had a black ruffled skirt. Her hair was now crinkled from the braids and I noted to try that one day.

_Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip__  
>As I kiss both sexy lip, lip, lips<br>Wow  
>Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip<br>As I kiss both sexy lip, lip, lips_

"Um my bad," she said looking through a bag.

_I don't want to be a minute man__  
>Baby, you're just like a<br>Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet_

"Who's Miles?" Erik asked looking at the caller ID on her phone.

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah__  
>I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah<br>Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, girl, you heard what I said<br>I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

She took it from him, "Jealous?"-

"You wish," he laughed.

"It's MeKenzie," she said to Morgan.

"Five dollars says it's Miles," Morgan said holding the door open for everyone.

When we all were in the car Roxanne hooked her phone to the car system. "Answer call from Miles," she said to the car system. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you there yet? You're never on time for work," a girl yelled.

"Damn," Morgan said reaching into her skinny jeans and giving Roxanne money.

"What are you talking about where outside. I'll see you when you get here," she said ending the call. "God what a bitch," she said, than she turned to Lenobia and apologized.

"It's okay."

"So what is it that you do?" Darius asked her. She turned to her friend and they shared a private laugh.

"If you had to guess what would you say?" she asked putting on more lipgloss as she pulled off. She wasn't looking at the road but her reflection in the rear view mirror. I swallowed and tried not to freak out.

"Stripper," Aphrodite and Stark blurted out.

"Close enough," she shrugged leaving it at that. She was really immature and widely sarcastic. I could see why Erik found her annoying, but everyone else seemed to think she was amusing.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Please enjoy and comment_**

**_**********************************************Roxanne*******************************************************************_**

"She not a stripper," Erik said rolling his eyes at me. He was really giving this performance all he had. "Why would you want them to think you're a stripper?"

"Umm, they're attractive and capable of lifting their own body weight, and next to being a firefighter it's the only job you get to slide down a pole."-

"I wonder if strippers pay income taxes," Morgan said texting someone and giggling to herself.

"Whatever," Erik said.

"Okay, so I'm going to do a series of things that may seem odd to you, but trust me. I'm not that crazy," I said looking at all of them. Zoey looked like she was already convinced I was crazy, and I'm sure Erik helped put that notion in her head. It turned on my iPod and synced it with the car's system. Before every show I listen to my Kanye Drake mix, and it helps me get in the zone. I usually stop with _Power_ by Kanye West. Like Rockey and _Eye of the Tiger_ it's my fight song. Tonight's mix started with _Look At Me Now_ for some strange reason, then_ Say What's Real_ by Drake.

"I think we should change the setlist," I said looking to Morgan. "I really don't feel in the mood to do the routine from last week."

"You do realize we're two hours late right?" she asked looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah well we should switch it up. What do you think," I asked her.

"I think you want to give everyone a new reason to hate you, as if the previous million weren't enough."

"No one hates me, and it's our show why would it matter."

"Um, it's customary for the band and backup singers to know what their playing," she laughed at me. "You can do whatever you like next time. I'm sure Miles will let you."

"Come on… You know you want to spontaneity is a virtue an audience really appreciates. Right Erik," I asked him for back up.

"I don't know,"-

"Translation he thinks I'm right and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings," I told her.

"Don't listen to her"-

"Um if you didn't agree with me you would have said it"-

"I don't know if I agree with either of you."

I glanced back at him. "Bullshit."

Stark laughed he and Zoey were really watching Morgan and I. I guess it was because Zoey didn't like me. And Stark really found me amusing. The kid was a real easy laugh. "Will, you drive like a person with common sense as in EYES ON THE _ROAD_!" Erik yelled at me.

"I'm an amazing drive. Driving is like my sixth senses."

"You have a lead foot," he laughed. It wasn't a sound of pleasure, but frustration.

I eased up on the gas, "I sure is sorry Mrs. Daisy Imma hoping yous don't take no offense to me," I said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"You're terrible. Can't you see you're embarrassing him in front of his friends," Morgan said hitting me.

"Well"-

"Listen to your music," she said turning the radio up again.

"Oh, snaps. Call Cory," I said to the system.

"Hey" a voice said loud in the car.

"Hey Core can you put track eight first?"

"Like have it start at eight, or switch eight and one."

"Switch eight and one," I said.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Have a mic at the door, and set up the lounge for me," I said changing to _Power_.

"Sure thing," he said and hung up.

"Please drive like a normal person," Erik begged from the sit right behind me.

"You're such a baby," I said_. _It wasn't long before we had reached the club. Cory gave my mic to the valet and I was all set to make my grand entrance. "Morgan take them to the lounge," I said running off through the front entrance.

The club was quiet as I made my way to my marker. The music was starting and I wanted to give Morgan another second before I started. I signaled them to get in their pistions and the adreline rush came over me.

_To be or not to be__  
>Not<em>

_Hold Up, bring the beat back_

_Stop, I ain't ready yet_

_Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)_

_Yes mam (yes mam) Yes_

Erik was on stage before I made my way through the crowd. So he'd honor the promise he made to Morgan. I was totally going to make him regret that. Morgan had the next few songs all to herself and I was just there for moral support, but pay back was coming.

_*******************************************************Zoey*****************************************************************_

When we were in the club Roxanne had made a grand entrance from behind the crowd on the floor. She was making her way to the stage shockingly joined by Erik, on stage. "Since when does Erik play guitar?" I asked Aphrodite.

"He always did," Damien added from behind me.

"Order whatever you guys want," Morgan said giving us menus. "This area is private so no one should bother you." She miced herself up and went down to join Erik and Roxanne on stage.

Everyone else was up enjoying the lounge, or in Aphrodite's case getting wasted. I couldn't help but watch Roxanne. She was pretty good. No wonder why Nyx marked her. She was singing _Rockstar_ with just her and Erik on stage. The way they complemented each other was unbelievable. They had real chemistry and a part of me was a little jealous. Maybe it had more to do with the seductive way she was dancing next to him even though they weren't touching. She still didn't look like the slut I imagined her as when she insinuated she was a stripper. And even though Erik insisted he wasn't interested in her I knew that had to be a lie.

Before I knew it Roxanne was doing her last song which was_ Cheers_ by Rihanna. It seemed to get the crowd really wired. At the end she had the audience join in and everyone up there in the lounge was screaming the words with her, including Lenobia.


	16. Chapter 15

**Please enjoy=]**

_**********************************************************Roxanne*****************************************************************************_

"How are you guys feeling tonight?" I asked the crowd. The energy was pretty good for a Monday. I was sure the club was filled with Miles's many followers. "So my friend Erik is here on guitar and I wanted to sing a little medley for him is that okay with you?" I asked as everyone screamed yes. "I said is that okay," and I put the mic out into the crowd hearing their screams echo through the speakers.

I glanced over my shoulder at Erik who was blushing. I'm sure he'd convince his friends it was because he was angry. However I knew he was really embarrassed and it was really cute.

"This is for you," I said pointing to him then looking out into the crowd.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a ride__  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
><em>I looked Erik in the eye and sung_. I'm ganna make you beg, boy, then imma make you swallow your pride___

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one, one, one<em>

_You the one that I dream about all day__  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<em>

_Baby, I love you, I need you here  
>Give me all the time<br>Baby we meant to be  
>You got me, smiling all the time<em>

_Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin, runnin  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<em>My job was done so I finished like I always did with Cheers and I had everyone sing with me. I could see his friends enjoying themselves and I wished that we could be a normal couple and enjoy their company. Unfortunately it has been two years since my life was somewhat normal.  
><em><br>__Cheers to the freaking weekend__  
>I drink to that, yeah yeah<br>Oh let the Jameson sink in  
>I drink to that, yeah yeah<br>Don't let the bastards get you down  
>Turn it around with another round<br>There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and  
>I drink to that, I drink to that, I drink to that, I drink to that<br>(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I drink to that_

That was fun wasn't it?" I asked Erik once we got backstage. He was helping me unhook my mic.

"You're really not making this easy," he said. I turned to see a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing about me is easy," I said doing the one thing I wanted to all night. Kiss him. "Are you sure I'm in mortal danger, because I don't know how long I can go without another one of those," I teased.

"We'll be in my place as soon as you're ready," he promised.

"That sounds great," I said then someone's freezing cold hands covered my eyes. "Miles?" I asked then the hands disappeared.

I immediately jumped up and in his arms, he spun me around laughing. I kissed his cheeks and singed I missed you over and over to him. "See that's how you say 'ello to someone you care about," he said to Morgan in his sweet British accent. His trip to be with his family made it thicker.

"Yeah if you're a kiss ass," Danny added.

"Oh, Miles this is Erik," I said introducing my two best friends to one another.

"Ay mate," Miles said unwrapping one arm from around my waist.

"Hey," Erik said shaking his hand. In that moment some male testosterone thing past between them, and from that moment on I knew they hated each other. Miles's grip on my hip tightened, as Erik's eyes burned holes through his arm.

"You did a bloody good job up there," Miles smiled.

"Thanks," Erik shrugged and continued glaring at the arm Miles had still wrapped around my waist.

"Can we please get our gifts now," Danny said pointing to the huge bag Miles had in the hand that was slightly on my butt.

"Oh here," he said giving something to everyone and they all left to go back to work. Then there was one box left. "This is for you," he said giving me the box. I unwrapped the paper and discovered a huge necklace box. Inside the box was a ruby red rosary with a gold cross pendent that had the figure of The Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus.

"I can't take this Miles," I said holding onto the necklace Erik had given me. I haven't taken it off since he put it on me. I looked at Erik for a second and he had an unreadable expression on his face and for some reason his side of our mind thread was blank.

"Nonsense," he said putting it around my neck. "Wait," he said taking off the necklace I got from Erik, "There it's better without the novelty jewelry, ay," he said, and I could feel that Erik was really upset.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him.

"Don't mention it," he said kissing my cheek and hugging me really tight. "You're my number one girl. It's my job to take care of you."

Once he was gone Erik glared at me. "Take it off now, why didn't you tell me he was British?" he asked looking at the necklace with discuss.

"He didn't mean anything by it, and I didn't think it his place of origin mattered," I said holding on to the pendant.

"He's claiming his property. He's trying to show me that you're his, and you'll do anything he says. Like take a piece of jewelry from the Vatican."

"You're over reacting, I don't think they sell stuff like this at the Vatican," I said teasing Erik, and taking his necklace and putting it into the box.

"Hey everyone, it's good to be back all the way from Rome," we heard Miles say from on stage, "I'd like to send this next song out to my best friend Roxanne who just knocked your sox off. This is for you Roxanne," he said his accent seeming thicker and getting on Erik nerves. When we were finally able to see him, Miles was wearing a black suit with a classic white shirt under it. He looked like a black 007. He had a cigar in on hand and a glass on scotch in the other. He was a picture perfect image of sophistication and _swag._ If a normal guy tried to pull this off he'd probably look like a douche.

_Cups of the Ros__Á__  
>Bitches in my old phone<br>I should call one and go home  
>I've been in this club too long<br>The woman that I would try  
>Is happy with a good guy<br>_"I'm sure this has nothing to do with you. I love Drake." I said uselessly trying to comfort Erik. He was really pissed off by the time we reached the lounge._  
>But I've been drinking so much<br>That I'ma call her anyway and say  
>"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad<br>I know you still think about the times we had"  
>I say, "fuck that nigga that you think you found<br>And since you picked up I know he's not around"  
>(Are you drunk right now?)<em>

"I'm being honest with you. He's trying to send you a message that he's into you, and you're acting like it nothing," he whisper yelled at me. _  
>I'm just sayin' you could do better<br>Tell me have you heard that lately?  
>I'm just sayin' you could do better<br>And I'll start hatin' only if you make me_

"It doesn't matter because I love you,"-

"He's so hot Roxanne. You should really stop trying with Erik. NOT WROTH IT," Aphrodite said. I could tell she was a little drunk by the way her words slurred together.

"Can we go?" Erik asked grabbing my necklace from the table he sat it on.

"Come on you big baby," I said taking it from him and leading everyone to my car.


	17. Chapter 16

**I'd really love some comments on the next few chapters they are really important to the story. As always enjoy =]**

**_*************************************************Roxanne****************************************************************************************_**

Erik took my car keys and was droving us to my house. He was mad at me, yet I didn't see why. Miles was my friend. Miles knew how much I loved Erik, but it wasn't enough for either of them. Erik was now blocking his feelings from me and not responding to my mental pleas. _Stop being such a baby. My friend gave me a gift, that's all._ I mentally yelled at him just when the night started to get worst.

"Text message received from daddy," the car's automatic system said. I felt Erik get really irritated then the feeling went away.

"Read text," I said not really wanted to add to Erik's torment, but I had to make sure everything was okay with Isis. She was really homesick and needed to hear my voice every now and then. His friends were talking to Morgan who was really curious about what they did, and what The House of Night was like.

"Please call your grandmother," it said.

"Reply to text. NO exclamation point," I yelled making everyone quiet down a little bit. "Send text."

"Is everything okay," Lenobia asked. She offered to sit in the back so she could talk with Morgan. They were getting alone well.

"Everything's great," I said smiling back at her.

"Text received from daddy," the system said again.

"Read text," I said seeing Erik smiling out the corner of my eye.

"That was not a question," it said. I grunted a low moan.

"Just call her," Erik said.

"NO!" I yelled at him. I folded my arms and looked out the window.

"Are you sure everything is okay," Lenobia asked again.

"I'm fine," I said continuing to look out the window.

"Roxy, stop being a baby you're grandma can't be that bad," Morgan said, unknowingly making my blood boil.

"She's not my grandma she's a surrogate mother that want's to claim what's not her's. She's not my family she's nothing," I said hearing someone gasp at my coldness.

"You can't believe that," Zoey said, or at least it sounded like Zoey.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life. She never cared about my mom. My so called grandmother only sent her to America to get money from the United States government. She sold my mother as if she were damaged goods," I yelled. "Don't tell me I can't hate her for putting my mom through that. Do you know she sent my mom to the States on a pirate ship were my mom was repeatedly raped before she out smarted them, and found her way to the school in New Orleans my 'grandma' sold her to. And when my sister got diagnosed with cancer she wouldn't get tested to be a donor. My so called grandmother's last words to me were God be with you, you whore at my mother's funeral. So don't tell me I can't hate her," I said steaming. I hated that everyone expected me to get over it because she was my grandma. No way in hell was I going to do that.

"I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but it seems like you don't want to fix things with your grandma because it makes you think about how much you miss your mom," Erik said. He was reading my feelings through our imprint and I thought that was so unfair.

"Shut up," I whispered to him. I knew he was smiling even though I didn't look over at him.

"Call from the Maple Ridge fire department," The car system said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Morgan said trying to be reassuring.

"Answer call," I said trying to pull myself together.

"Ms. Demarais," a voice said.

"Yes how can I help you," I asked.

"Hi, it Manuela I work for your father," she said.

"Yes is something wrong at the house?" I asked hoping she didn't burn the place down.

"Well, the boys are having party and I know your father no like that," she said.

"Oh ok, I'll handle it. Thank you for calling me," I said wanting to strangle my phone.

"No problem have nice day," she said hinging up.

I unhooked my phone from the car system and shock it as hard as I could. "That was a rational solution to the problem," Erik mumbled under his breath. I looked over at him and he was still laughing at me.

"Leave me alone," I said calling my dad and getting his voicemail. "Hello father when you receive this message I will either be in police custody or on a plane to an undisclosed destination. Just know I'm going to kill your stepsons, and thoroughly enjoy it," I said giving Erik instructions to my dad's place.

"I didn't know there were houses behind yours," he said.

"There's just one house and it's my dad's, he wasn't going to let me move that far away," I said. It didn't take long before we could hear the loud party music and see the crowd of cars not only lining the drive way, but also on my dad's lawn. "I'm going to make Danny wear his rectum as a hat," I yelled getting out of the car. Erik got out and followed me with Stark, Darius, Lenobia, Zoey, and Morgan not too far behind. My guess was that, Aphrodite was too drunk to move, and Damien was her designated babysitter. Once I got to the arch in front of the house, my car was right there. It looked as though someone beat it with a baseball bat, then dropped a piano on it. I felt my knees give under me. Erik and Darius were at my side before I could form an intelligent thought.

"Hey Roxy," Davey said. He started to shake his head and back away when Morgan signaled for him not to touch me. I guess he realized I saw my car. "I had nothing to do with that I swear," he started backing up.

"I don't care," I said getting up and charging at him. "You fix this and get all these people out of here, or I will make you regret the dad our parents said 'I do'," I yelled managing to make the music seem mute.

"It's a party for Miles, and I already talked to my mom about it," he said making my blood boil.

"I don't care, fix this whole situation," I yelled as Danny came over.

"Roxanne chill, you're freaking out everybody," he said trying to calm me. I grabbed his ear and pulled it down to the exact level of my lips.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" I yelled at him.

"Look it's not that bad. Miles's has a friend that does body repairs. He's coming to take a look at it," he started when I punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees.

"Why are you so stupid," I said as Erik grabbed me.

"You're over reacting it a car," he yelled getting up, but still holding his stomach.

"I'm not overreacting when I'm overreacting you'll piss your pants," I said.

"I'm sure you've done something you've regretted, and didn't want your dad to know about," he said looking at everyone then settling his eyes on Erik, before returning them on me.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" I asked about to punch him again.

"You call it blackmail; I call it letting bygones be bygones. I'm you're older, smarter, attractive brother. All I want to do is look out for my sweet little sister. And all she has to do is take her friends and walk away," he said with a smile. "And no one will hurt their poor, old dad," he added.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because every day my car isn't fixed, you get closer and closer to losing your life," I said turning to see one of their friends right behind me.

"Damn sweetness, you look good enough to eat," he said making my want to vomit.

"DANNY," I yelled and he was pulling his friend away and laughing. "God you guys make me want to kick a puppy," I said in frustration.

"I got this covered, and Miles will be here soon. It's like almost three-forty. The club should be closed," Davey said trying to comfort me.

"Don't let anything help to the house at least," I said taking everyone back to the car.

**********************************Roxanne******************************

"I can't believe this," I said burying my face into one of the couch pillows. I had got something to eat, and come in the living room to see Morgan talking it up with Erik and his friends.

"I don't get it, it's just a car," Morgan said.

"It wasn't just a car, it was _my car_, I put enough money in that thing to renew NASA's space program for another year. That car could feed a third world country for three years. That car was my life. Every cent I ever earned on my own went into that thing, and sure my dad can by me whatever the hell I want, and yeah so can my mom's well money, but that was something I really wanted and worked for, and you're boyfriend destroyed it," I said taking a deep breath after ending my rant.

"Sorry, to interrupt but we have people who are sun sensitive here. Can you just pack a bag so we can go," Erik apologetically said.

"Go where? You said you were going to talk to your friends about the freaky mark on my forehead. I really don't even feel like a vampire fledgling the thought of drinking blood is grotesque, and my mark is totally different. Maybe I'm supposed to be like a fairy or something," I said making them laugh at me.

"Ever fledgling is a little put off by the thought of feeding, and only adult vamps really drink blood, so you don't have to worry," Lenobia smiled at me.

"Just come on you're wasting everyone's time, and putting yourself in danger," Erik yelled at me.

"Can I take Lucifer?"-

-"No," he yelled once again.

-"What?" Stark asked.

"Lucifer, and Nevermore," I said nudging my head over to my pet corner. "Lucy's really mad at me because of the cage thing, and I don't want them to stay her with dumb and dumber."

"Explain, who's Lucifer and why is she mad?" Stark asked looking at Nevermore. I was guessing he was hoping she was Lucy.

"Nevermore is my parakeet, and Lucifer is my snake. Lucy was sizing up, Danny who snitched to his mom, who in turn made my dad put her in a cage instead of her perch with her sun lamp," I said in one big breath.

"What's sizing up?" Aphrodite asked.

"You don't want to know," Morgan added.

"What is it?" Stark asked.

"Every night for about two weeks Danny would wake up and Lucy would be next to him. She was sizing him up to eat," I said watching them slightly cringe.

"You can't take them with you. Can't you take care of the Morgan?" Erik asked.

"How do I say this nicely-HELL NO," she smiled politely.

"I promise she'll behave," I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Lenobia," Erik said turning to her.

"We'll let Neferet deal with that," she smiled.

"Great," I said going to change and packing my things. I directed Darius and Erik in caring Lucy's tank and putting it in the trunk.

************************************************************Roxanne***********************************************************************************************

"That's so cool," I said to Damien who was telling me about his affinity for air. Apparently Zoey had an affinity for all the elements (fire, earth, air, water, and spirit) and he had one for air and knowledge.

"Yeah it seemed like you have a real gift for music," he said making Erik laugh.

"That wasn't music it was her prancing around like a tramp, because her boss told her so," he said making it sound easy.

"Whatever, I put a lot of thought and effort into my performances, and I do my own choreography," I added, but of course Erik already knew that. He was just upset about the Miles thing.

"You have a really amazing singing voice and you're letting it all go to waste for some pipe dream this guy is selling you," he laughed.

"It's not a pipe dream, you sound like my dad," I said shutting him up. "Why don't you guys stay here at the school," I said continuing my conversation with Damien in Erik's silence.

"It's a long story," he said as we walked passed another statue of Nyx. "Are you okay?" Damien asked. I thought I was fine, but just then my lungs felt like they were going to burst and I coughed.

I fell to my knees and started to cough up blood, but then I blacked out. _The time has come for you to make your choice," _a familiar voice called to me. When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a meadow filled with the pink cherry blossom pedals my mom and sister loved to play in. I sat up to see Nyx standing under a cherry blossom tree. I walked over to her.

_"I need more time than this,"_ I said then heard Roz's voice. I turned to see her, my mom, and Rogan playing in the pedals. _"Where am I?"_

_"In a world much like my own. My father created it. And this is where your family live. He'll allow you to join them, or stay on Earth and be bound to me,"_ she said smiling at me.

_"What about Isis and Erik?"_ I asked wanting to hold my mom one last time.

_"They'll live their lives without you, and maybe without each other, depending on the fates," _she said smiling her warm smile. Her golden brown eye swirled with feelings of ease and comfort. She didn't look old enough to be a goddess, but she was wise enough for the job I suppose.

_"Can I talk to them?" _I asked her. She just nodded. I ran down the short hill and grabbed my mom from behind. _"I love you, and I'm sorry for getting pregnant, and running away, and saying that I hate you. I love you so much," _I cried squeezing her tighter with each word.

_"I know and I love you too," _she said squeezing me back and holding me.

_"Roxy,"_ Roz said wrapping her arms around me. Her hair was long and full like mine was at her age, and she looked healthier then she had ever been. _"I miss you."_

_"I miss you too,"_ I looked over to Rogan and he did one of Erik's I'm-too-cool-to-show-emotion half smiles. _"Come here loser,"_ I said and he rushed over to hug me. _"Clara really misses you,"_ I whispered in his ear.

_"I'm so proud of you," _my mom said hugging me again. _"Don't ever forget that," _she smiled at me.

_"Why are you saying that like this is goodbye?"_ I asked her. I didn't want to leave especially so soon.

_"You have to go back to Erik. He needs you, and so does daddy, and Isis," _Roz said looking shocked by my unwillingness to leave.

_"But I can't leave you guys,"_ I said looking to my mom who just smiled at me.

_"I'm always with you baby, and I'm never going to leave,"_ she said kissing my forehead. _"Promise?"_ I aked, and she nodded,_ "I love you guys," _I said looking back at them.

_"We know, will you just leave,"_ Rogan said joking with me. I smiled and waved starting on my way back to Nyx. I glanced back and they were playing again and laughing.

_"I'm going to go back," _I said knowing that my dad would kill Erik if I died, and that would leave my daughter without a mother and father.

_"Before you make your choice, know that you may have to live in my world. That means you may never see them again,"_ she said. I glanced back at my mom and saw her tickling Roz. If I couldn't watch my little girl grow up, I don't know if I'd enjoy being here that much.

_"I'm going to do this for Isis. I don't want her to suffer," _I said and Nyx nodded her head in agreement.

_"Merry part my little Roxanne," _Nyx said hugging me.

_"Merry part," _I said squeezing her then turning to wave to my family.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Please enjoy and comment_**

**_**********************************************Erik*******************************************************************_**

"Roxanne if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny," He said turning her over to see blood covering her mouth, then she stopped breathing. "Roxanne open your eyes," he said checking her pulse. Not missing a beat, Erik started CPR. There was no way he was going to lose her. She promised she wouldn't leave him like this.

Around him tons of things were happening. Zoey was calling Stevie Rae and telling her to get the nurse, and Darius was trying to help him with Roxanne. _"You can't do this Roxanne, you can't leave me,"_ he said trying to speak to her telepathically, but getting nothing. _Come on don't do this,"_ he added.

He bent over to breathe in her mouth and felt the warmth slowly return to her lips. Somewhere in his excitement they started to kiss. He felt her spirit with his relief and joy, and he didn't want to stop. But she pushed him away. "God, what are you doing?" she yelled getting up. "You could take me out to dinner or something before you try to suffocate me with your tongue. It may not seem like it, but I have some general concept of class."

"What?" he yelled. Everyone was awkwardly staring at him and somehow Stevie Rae and the rest of the gang were there. "I-I, you kissed me," he lamely said.

"Why were you lips on my face?" she asked picking leaves and dirty out of her hair. And once again all eyes were back on him.

"You died. I just saved your life," he yelled.

"Sure," she said finally looking up at him. His eyes widened at the tattoos on her face and the gold and silver look to her eyes. Her mark was now gold with what appeared to be a silver sun cradled in the middle of the crest moon, and on either side of the moon was a song bird carrying a sliver music note in their mouths. The tattoo continued down only the left side of her face and was punctuated with silver music notes as it made its way down to the curve of her jaw where it stopped. "What, did you drool on my face or something?" she asked wiping around her mouth. Everyone was staring at her now, and Erik was silently willing them not to make a big deal out of it.

"There's nothing wrong with your face," he said smiling warmly at her. "Why can't you just trust me when I tell you something?" he asked.

"Um, because you say I should trust you and everything is okay, then you follow that with a series of impossibly, unbelievable things," she said going through the handbag she had on the ground.

"I'm not lying. You're beautiful," he said hoping it would calm her, but it made her frantically look through her bag.

"I have like an ear or something on my forehead," she said looking at Stevie Rae and trying to read her face. When Roxanne opened the mirror and looked at her reflection, her expression started off shocked, and then it was blank and lifeless.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Lenobia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at her. "Do you mind if I have as second alone," she said looking to Lenobia then to Zoey and they both nodded yes.

Roxanne walked over to the far wall. "Cover your ears," Erik said putting his hands over his.

"Why?" Stark asked.

"Will you just do it," Erik yelled. All of a sudden Roxanne dropped to her knees and let out a piercing scream. It started off a little bearable, but as it went on she made a few car alarms sound, a window crack, and finally two of the street light busted over everyone's head. "I guess I should go talk to her," Erik said taking in a deep breath and starting over to her. "Roxanne." He said when he was close enough for her to hear.

"Go away," she yelled and put her hand up. Without warning a beam of light knocked Erik on his ass. "Ohmigod, are you okay," she said running over to him and crying uncontrollably.

"What is your problem?" Erik said laughing at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked looking up at her.

"I thought I like killed you or something, why are you laughing at me?" she asked not seeing what was funny.

"I'm totally fine and you're hysterically crying like I'm dead," he said laughing again.

"You're so mean stop laughing at me," she whined. Erik saw a crowd of people coming over to them.

"Can you please help me up at least," he asked reaching his hand out to her.

"Fine," she mumbled grabbing his hand then letting it go. Erik fell on his butt, and behind him everyone laughed.

"That was really mature of you," he yelled, over his shoulder at Roxanne who was going to stand next to Stark. He was commending her on a job well done.

"What's going on here, and Lenobia you haven't been here all day," Neferet said looking at everyone, then settling her eyes on Roxanne. "Oh my, what do we have here," she said walking closer to look at Roxanne's unusual tattoos. "Those are amazing. I'm Neferet. I'll be your High Priestess," she smiled extending her arm to Roxanne.

"But I thought Zoey was"-

"Zoey's a child, not a High Priestess."

"Um, okay. It's really nice to meet you Neferet," Roxanne smiled.

"It gets nicer come with me and I'll get you acquainted," Neferet said taking Roxanne and signaling everyone else to disperse.

"Neferet, if you don't mind she's coming to the tunnels with us," Zoey said before Erik could.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Neferet whispered to Zoey. "I'm giving you one less thing to worry about."

"Could you two not do this your scaring her," Erik said grabbing Roxanne's hand.

"Do you want to go to the tunnels, or stay here with Neferet?" he asked giving Roxanne a choice like Nyx would've.

"Is there a third choice that doesn't form an awkward relationship with anyone?" she asked not wanting to choose.

"You can't keep being so undeceive, it's annoying," he yelled at her.

"If the pot aint calling the kettle black," Stevie Rae said coming over with Lenobia.

"How about you come with me and I'll set you up as a teacher. I'm sure we can use you're help in the music department," Lenobia said.

"That's a great idea, and I can be your mentor," Erik offered with a smile.

"I'd like that, but what about Lucifer?"

-"Who?" Stevie Rae and Neferet said together.

"She's my snake. She's harmless and really lazy. Kidda like a furless house cat," she said making Erik laugh.

"I'll take Lucifer until you're settled in, if Darius could help me get her into my loft," he said and they went off.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, and went off with Lenobia and unfortunately Neferet who was questioning Lenobia.

**_***********************************************Zoey******************************************************************************_**

"I can't believe she completed the change so quickly," Damien said once we were in the tunnels.

"Here tattoo was weird, gold and silver. What was that?" Aphrodite asked.

"I liked it, it fit her," Stark said yawning.

"She has an affinity for spirit," I said and everyone looked to me.

"Is that what knocked Erik on his ass?" Stark asked with a laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, I felt it," I said looking at Damien. "What wrong?"

"She's just a little strange is all? Having an affinity for spirit is like the fifth inconceivable thing to happen to her," he shrugged.

"I was thinking the same thing," Darius added. "Having an affinity for spirit is a little more likely than having it for all five elements. But still very questionable."

"Do you think Neferet knows about her affinity?" Damien asked looking at me.

"I think she knows as much about Roxanne as we do," I said looking over at Stevie Rae who just entered the room. I assumed the sun was up, and Rephaim gone.

"I think we should get some rest and talk to her and Erik at school tomorrow," she said looking at Stark who was practically sleeping.

"I think that's a good idea," I said agreeing with her. Everyone went to their rooms and I collected Stark and we started to my room


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry if you guys love the StarkXZoey story line. Please comment. _**

**_**************************************************************Zoey********************************************************************_**

"I still think you're over reacting," I said to Aphrodite. She was making Lenobia, and I question Erik about Roxanne. She was suspicious that they were hiding something from us, and I kindda thought so too. However, I didn't need to know anything about Erik, because he was the least of my concerns.

"We'll see who's overacting," she said going to knock on his door when it swung open. In the door way Erik was just wearing a pair of pajama pants, and he had an arm draped around Roxanne's waist. And Roxanne had on the same sweats she had been wearing the night before. "Like I said," Aphrodite smiled at me.

"Hey guys," Erik smiled as Roxanne looked around uncomfortably. It looked like both of them wanted to be anywhere but in this very awkward moment. Just like two kids caught with their pants down.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Lenobia asked. Her voice was strong and forceful without seeming scary.

"Come in," Erik said holding the door open. "How much do you want to know?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Why Roxanne? You could do SO MUCH _BETTER_," Aphrodite said trying to reason with her.

"I'm pretty okay with my decision," she said looking into Erik's eyes. You could tell some silent _I love you_ passed between them. Erik and I never had anything like that. Not that I am jealous or anything. At least I don't want to be. "Lying to you guys was his idea though," she said throwing him under the bus.

"What did you lie about?" Lenobia asked him.

"Just my relation to Roxanne, and well she's not that crazy," he shrugged.

"Is that all?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Why did you do it?" I asked meeting eyes with Erik. When he looked at me some weird feeling turned my stomach. It was like him walking into the cafeteria with Venus all over again.

"I didn't want to draw any more attention to Roxanne than she already naturally does," he said smiling at her.

"Was that an insult?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's whatever you want it to be," he said taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly.

"Wait! What about Venus?" Aphrodite yelled.

"She dumped him like a hot turd," Roxanne said laughing at him.

"Ha-ha-ha," he said not amused.

"I still don't get it, why him?" Aphrodite asked Roxanne.

"He's my best friend, why not him?" she said confusing us. "I've known Erik all my life, and we've been best friends since grade school. We were kindda, almost, sorta dating when he got marked," she said trying to explain.

"So you guys have known each other for a really long time?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah," she said looking between us.

"How come you never said anything about her before?" I asked him.

"I did, not to you but I did," he said more to her then me.

"Don't worry about it Z, he doesn't like to talk about anything," she shrugged. I knew Erik and I didn't need her to tell me that. If Erik were effective at talking through things that hurt him, we'd be together, not them.

"You do know that you guys don't have to date again right?" Aphrodite said still trying to convince Roxanne not to be with Erik.

"Aph, I'm okay. I really love Erik and that's all that matters," she said lacing her finger through his.

"Are you guys imprinted?" Lenobia asked.

"Yes," Erik sighed.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A few weeks," she shrugged.

"FEW WEEKS," Aphrodite and I screamed.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" I asked.

"Since Jack's pyre lighting," he said.

"Is she why you've been a goody two shoes since then?" Aphrodite asked.

"Partly, but I just really needed to grow up and let somethings go," he said looking at me.

"I'm going to go get ready for my first class, Erik and Roxanne meet me in my stable," Lenobia said leaving his apartment.

"Did you snitch to Neferet about all the past shit you were crying about?" she asked him.

"No and I thought we were past that?" he asked looking at me.

"Does she know about Roxanne?" I asked him.

"No."

"What does she know?" I asked.

"I don't know anything other than what I told you guys earlier. I'm sorry that this is frustrating, but I don't know what more I can do," he shrugged.

"Did you tell her about her affinity?" I asked him.

"We didn't get to that," he said as she smiled to herself.

"I think I'm going to be sick. I'll wait for you in the hall," Aphrodite said excusing herself.

"What affinity do you think I have?" she asked me.

"The fifth element, Spirit, but it was different than what I do," I said feeling weird being alone with Erik and his new girlfriend. Well, old girlfriend.

"I think I know why," she said holding out a smokey ball of white light. "I think somehow light is infused with it. Isn't that cool?"-

"Not when you do it all the time," Erik said joking with her.

"I do a lot of things all the time that you don't get tired of," she said teasing his lips with hers. I felt the same as Aphrodite really sick.

"That's different," he said tightening his hold on her then I saw him glance at me and stop. "Sorry," he smiled letting her go.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and take a shower. Meet me at my place?" she asked.

"Okay," he said kissing her.

"Bye Z," she waved leaving us alone.

"Please don't say anything to the rest of them. I don't want the gang to know about this yet. Well, at least not until she's settled," he begged me when she left.

"Okay," I said looking into his eyes and feeling that sick feeling again.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on my arm.

I glanced down at his hand. All the electricity I felt the first time he touched me was still there. I looked up at him, and he just smiled at me. "Are you really happy?" I asked. I didn't know why I cared, but I did.

"Yeah, I really am," he said and smiled a warm smile I've never seen on his lips before. Erik was truly happy, and I wished I was happy for him.

"Don't mess this up," I smiled at him.

"I'll try not to," he said holding the door open for me.

_************************************************Zoey**_

"I still can't see why she would be with him," Aphrodite said venting to me about Roxanne's poor taste in men. "She deserves way better," she snorted.

"It's what they both want, they're old enough to make their own choices. And since when do you like people?" I asked not really wanting to talk about it though.

"Who are you talking about?" Stark asked as he wrapped me up in his arms. For a brief moment I kindda hoped he was Erik, and then I quickly flushed that thought away. "What's wrong," he asked feeling my panic.

"Nothing," I said kissing him. "Are you on your way to class?" I asked holding him tight.

"We could skip if you like," he shrugged.

"No you have Roxanne's class next. Keep an eye on her," I ordered him.

"Kramisha will be there," he shrugged. "She can do it," He offered kissing on my neck.

"I'll see you later," I said going to my first class of the day with Aphrodite by my side.


	20. Chapter 19

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. _**

**_**************************************************************Roxanne********************************************************************_**

"Hey," I said looking out at everyone. "I'm Roxanne Monet," I decided to take my mother's madine name hoping my dad would understand. Or stay out at sea for the rest of his life, but that probably won't happen. "and I'm new to teaching so I guess I should start with rules," I said singing the things Erik made me practice all night. Well, for like an hour or two. "Rule number one, everyone is expected to do a two minute sole piece which we will critic collectively, and all the other crap in your syllabus," I said putting down my chalk and pulling up a seat.

It was nice to have Stark in my first class. At least I knew I could get an easy laugh if things got out of hand. "Um, since I'm new let's get to know each other. Tell me your name and your favorite color," I said looking around the circle of chairs. "I'll start. I'm Roxanne and my favorite color is gold, pretty ironic hunh?" I asked getting a little chuckle from everyone.

"I'm Kramisha, and mi favurite colur is purple," she said with a smile.

"You're a singer right?" I said noting the rasp in her voice.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Why haven't you tried an instrument?" I asked her.

"How do you know that?" Stark asked before Kramisha could answer.

"I know music and I know what an instrument does to the body and spirit, like you," I said turning to him. "You're hands say you're a bass player, and your eyes say you're a singer, but your lips say not really," I said getting a laugh from everyone.

"Way to make fun of me," Stark laughed.

"What can I say," I shrugged turning my attention back to Kramisha, "How come you haven't tried an instrument yet?" I asked again.

"I never had the time or money," she shrugged.

I went back to the closet of instruments they had and found the right size guitar for her. "Try this guy out," I said instructing her on the right way to hold it. "Just play," I said as she stared at me.

"But I don't know how?" she protested.

"You know how to use your hands. Just do what you think you should," I said watching her. Kramisha played a lovely harmony that was sweet and slow. It kindda sounded like a lullaby. "Sing," I said seeing the words forming in her head.

"That was the best music class ever," Stark said standing at my desk after class. He and Kramisha really enjoyed class.

"Do you think everyone else liked it?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious.

"I think they did," he shrugged.

"Dey bettah had," she added. "Dat was da best class eva," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Mesh," I said getting ready for my next class.

"Eat lunch wit me and Shuanee," Kramisha said before walking out with Stark.

"Um, okay," I shrugged.

***************************************Zoey*****************************************

"How was your class with Roxanne?" I asked Stark who was attacking his food like a savage wolf.

"It was really good, Erik was right she's way more talented than that show last night. Though, if she did something like that in class I wouldn't complain," he smiled at me.

"I don't think she's that into you," I said nudging my head over to Roxanne. She, Damien, Erik, Kramisha, and Shuanee were at the small round table behind us. Erik wasn't being as discrete as he had hoped about displaying his feelings for her, but he was a pretty good actor. I wouldn't think he was attracted to Roxanne from the look he was giving her.

"Can you please get out of my way," Aphrodite hissed at Stevie Rae, Rephaim, and Erin.

Erin was looking at Shaunee who was talking to Stevie Rae. I still didn't understand why the twins weren't talking to each other. Shaunee and Erin were soul mates, and their quarrel was putting a damper on everyone.

"What is Damien doing with Erik it's just not natural," Aphrodite said digging into her salad she also had mineral water and an apple to accompany her meal.

"A lot of things are unnatural," Erin said looking at Shaunee, who was laughing at something Roxanne had said. She and Roxanne looked like best friends.

"If you want Shaunee back why don't you just talk to her? It's not like they're stealing her from you," Aphrodite said trying to reason with her.

"I don't care about Shaunee, and I shouldn't be the one to say something, she's the one that changed," Erin said repeating herself once again.

"If one of you doesn't say something soon you two will never get past this," Stevie Rae said.

"Wouldn't bother me," Erin mumbled and we all knew it was a lie.

"We both know you miss your lover," Aphrodite teased.

"Not as much as you Aphrodiky."

"Whatever," she shrugged giving up.

**_***************************************Roxanne************************************_**

"Did you get a chance to look over the advance fledgling handbook yet?" Erik asked interrupting my conversation with Shaunee and Kramisha.

"Maybe," I shrugged knowing I hadn't.

"It's something you might want to get through pretty fast," he insisted.

"Among other things," I said winking at him. Damien looked shock by my comment.

"That's highly inappropriate," he said scolding me with his eyes.

I leaned in and whispered to him, "Well, maybe you could pull out your ruler and teach me a lesson, professor."

"Extremely inappropriate," he said making Shaunee and Kramisha laugh.

"Hey, guys," Zoey said coming over with the rest of the gang minus Darius who was teaching. "We're having a council meeting later on, in the tunnels, so would you guys come back with us?" Zoey asked me and Erik.

"I'll drive her there after we talk with Lenobia," he said smiling at her.

"Hey you guys have to ride the retard bus too," Aphrodite yelled.

"Would you stop calling it that," most of them said in frustration.

"What's the retard bus?" I asked curiously.

"They make us ride to school in a short bus," Aphrodite braked.

"Oh well do you think everyone can fight in my van. I'd loan it to you guys if you want. It's like a fifteen passenger, but you can get at least eighteen people in there if you try," I shrugged.

"Please can we?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure here's the key," I said taking it off the chain and giving it to Zoey, "You remember where it's parked right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled at me.

"It's cool," I shrugged going back to my plate.

"Are you sure you want to do that then you won't have a car?" Erik asked.

"You just said you were going to ride me there. Worst comes to worst I can get my brothers to bring me something, or get a rental," I shrugged.

"I forgot you could buy out NASA," he laughed.

"What does that mean?" I screeched at him.

"Nothing princess," he halfheartedly smiled.

"Princess! Look, don't assume because I have money that I'm some spoiled brat," I said smiling at him. "You should never under estimate anyone."

"Sure thi-," he stopped mid-sentence and grabbed his hand. "Oh great," he said getting up to leave. "I'll see you guys later," he said running off.

"I have a feeling he's going to mess that up again," Aphrodite sighed to Zoey.

"Leave him alone," Stevie Rae hissed, "You're such a hateful hag all the time."

"And you're such a style challenged bumpkin all the time," she spit back at her.

"Will you two stop it," Zoey ordered causing them to both cross their arms and look in opposite directions. It was weird how they all fought, but considered each other their best friends. Zoey looked at me apologetically for a moment, and I didn't know why. It looked deeper then Stevie Rae and Aphrodite fighting.

"How was your next class?" Stark asked taking Erik's seat.

"About the same, you guys are really need to learn how to chillax. Music class is an easy A," I shrugged. "This one girl Emma, or something was way over the top about my grading."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I said that if you come and participate you'll get an A, and she said some people try harder than other, and I said there's no easy way to access that then you showing up and doing crap. Then she said if everyone gets A's what do the people that work harder get. And I said the knowledge of knowing that you worked harder than everyone else."

"That doesn't seem fair," Stevie Rae said. "If you do work harder you should get a better grade then everyone else."

"It's a music class in an open forum I'm not going to grade kids on talent, because it's not fair. And just because someone is a know it all versus someone that's quite, it doesn't mean they work harder. It could mean they have some innate internal drive to be better than everyone else, and I'm not going to indorse a system that marks people as failures, and I'm not making it so people just get by. If you want an A and you do the work, you'll get it. And if you don't why can't I just give them a C?" I asked.

"I guess that makes sense," she said a little confused.

"I'm not expecting anyone to be the best, and I don't want my students to think that way. I won't them to focus on the craft and being able to say I did something wither good or bad. I'm teaching life experience," I smiled at them.

"Sure thing," Stark laughed.

"Is it too late to sign up for the easy A?" Aphrodite asked.

"What do you want me to do? Give A's to assholes that need to be knocked down a peg," I shrugged.

"That's still not necessarily fair," Zoey said.

"The purpose of school is to prepare people for the real world and trust me this class won't affect them at all," I shrugged when the bell wrong. "See you guys later."


	21. Chapter 20

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. I changed how Shaylin was marked if you didn't notice in the last chapter. Please don't hate me, but I wanted her in my story. P.S I'll Be updating every Wednesday and Weekends. Just to fly through the next few chapters. _**

**_**************************************************************Roxanne********************************************************************_**

"She has a crush on you," I whispered to Erik as we walked through parking lot with the girl Shaylin. She had a red mark, and was blind when Erik marked her. So he was pretty freaked out.

"I don't care," he whispered and got in the driver's seat. I rode in the back so the two love birds could talk about Shaylin seeing colors, and whatever else she was talking about. The girl covered a lot of ground in a few seconds, yet you couldn't get her to shut up.

Erik brought us to the old depots and he wanted me to go through a creepy hole in the floor. "Stop being a baby," he playfully demanded.

"In a horror movie you're the one idiot that gets us all killed, and somehow lives to the end. And being that I'm the closest thing to a black guy you have. Not happening," I said folding my arms and shaking my head.

"Wow your color changed," Shaylin noted. "It's kind of like a field of wheat," she smiled.

"Will you just come on," Erik said trying to hide his annoyance with Shaylin and her color reading.

"You go first," I said and he sighed and went down.

"Come on," he yelled up.

"I'll go if you want to be sure," Shaylin offered.

"Thanks, and if something tries to eat you guys I totally will help," I said making her laugh. She climbed down and Erik just looked up at me for a moment. "Come on," he yelled after a heartbeat.

I sighed and started on my way down. When I jumped off the latter Stark came from out of the shadows yelling _boo_ and making me jump into Erik's arms. "What is your problem?" I yelled at him as he, Shaylin, and Erik laughed.

"It was Erik's idea," he smiled. Then he looked at Shaylin. "Wow, Aphrodite was right," he said making me laugh.

"I guess so," I said. "Shaylin this is Stark," I added introducing them.

"Hey Shaylin," Stark said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Green, I don't know what your color means," she smiled at him.

"Is she okay?" he asked looking to me.

"I don't know when Erik marked her she was blind or something."

"Wait what?" he said looking to Erik now.

"We'll explain, come on," he said walking down the tunnel.

**_***************************************************Zoey******************************************************************_**

Erik had brought Shaylin to us and she was annoying. She was a nice person and all, she just talked…a lot. Damien and Darius told us about her gift of true sight and luckily Roxanne had a copy of the advance fledgling hand book to lend them. "Ohmigod, I can't believe Erik messed this up twice, and Shaylin is something," Roxanne laughed. She was cooking something amazing with the food Stevie Rae and Ant brought back.

"It looks like she's into Erik," I said looking over at them. He looked slightly annoyed by her, but I guess he was trying to be polite about it.

"Yeah isn't it cute," she smiled. I was surprised Roxanne wasn't jealous. "It's not like he's into her or anything, and well the only reason I had any female friends was because they wanted to get with Erik," she half smiled.

"That sucks," I said feeling sorry for her. "Wait how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her.

"I don't know, sometimes I just feel really in tuned to your emotions, and well you know how Shaylin is reading colors," I nodded, "Sometimes when I look at people I feel a song. It's weird, and I don't want to freak Erik out anymore. The gold mark thing was hard enough on him. So please don't say anything ."

"I won't," I assured her, "It's weird 'cause I feel the same about you, not the hearing songs thing, but like I can read you," I smiled at her.

"It's cool having a girlfriend to talk to, well, there's Morgan, but she's like a sister," she said and I knew she could tell I was confused. "My friend from the other night, she's engaged to my asshole, stepbrother Daniel, the one that tried to blackmail me."

"Oh, that sucks," I said feeling really bad for being jealous of her and Erik. "I'm happy to be you're first girlfriend," I said smiling at her.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"That smells so good," Stark said, wedging himself between us.

"It's done, grab a plate," she smiled at him.

Roxanne was a really good cook. It was five-star restaurant quality, and she made it look all fancy on everyone's plate. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Stark asked.

"When my sister got sick me and my brother did what we could to help out and that meant one of us always made dinner. I got most of my recipes from my mom, and the rest from watching cooking shows and experimenting," she said smiling at Erik. "Somethings worked out better than others."

"This is amazing," Aphrodite said.

"If I weren't madly in love with Zoey I'd ask you to marry me," Stark said making her giggle.

"I'm not your type," she reassured him, and Erik smiled seemingly to himself.

"What do you mean, you're not only rich and beautiful, but you're talented, funny, and you can cook," he said puzzled. "You're everyone's type."

"There's more to love than that, and my flaws are about as heavily weighted at my perfections"-

"You could say that again," Erik said to his plate as he played with the reminder of his food.

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad knows, but we still don't know what Roxanne's marks mean, and why she went through change so fast, or why Erik marked Shaylin red," Damien said bring all of us back to the unresolved issues we were supposed to be going over.

"Well, Shaylin said that I was gold and white when she first saw me. She said it was celestial," Roxanne said. "Maybe it has nothing to do with Nyx," she proposed.

"How do you figure that?" Erik asked sounding skeptical.

"I've always been really spiritually connected to God through everything in my life, even now. Maybe my marks are more about my connection with Spirit and light," she added.

"It makes since," I shrugged then I looked up at Erik who didn't seem happy about that.

"That still doesn't tell us why Shaylin has a red mark, and if what you're saying is true you're mark and Shaylin's mark aren't connected events," he said looking over at Roxanne.

"Well, you're the tracker this might be all your fault, but I was trying _not_ to make you feel like a total failure at life," she said with a kind unwavering smile.

"Thanks for not embarrassing me in front of everyone," he said with a blank expression on his face.

"Anytime"-

"Look you two, could you stop flirty fighting and help us figure this out?" Stevie Rae demanded.

"Sorry," they said together.

"If you're right about you're mark," I said turning to Roxanne, "then we need to know why red fledglings are that way," I said looking to each of the Red fledglings in our group.

"I thought it was because of the thing Neferet made us drink. Isn't that what you told Stark?" Kramisha asked.

"Well, Shaylin never had any and she's a red fledgling," Roxanne shrugged.

"So maybe we should eliminate all scenarios that involve Neferet being the cause for this," Stevie Rae offered.

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far. Maybe this is something Neferet started that Nyx is trying to take control over," Erik added.

"I hate to say this, but Erik has a point," Aphrodite added.

"So maybe Shaylin is going to be the first in a long line of red marked fledglings," Stark said with a mouth full of food.

"I guess," I said looking at him oddly.

"Are you okay Shaylin?" I heard Roxanne ask. "We've been talking about you like you're not right here," she smiled at the shockingly quite girl.

"I was just thinking about before I was marked and I couldn't see. I used to fantasize about the first thing I wanted to be able to see, and it was always the night. I wanted to be able to see the moon and stars take the sky," she said then left the table wiping at her eyes.

"Erik you did a really good thing for her," Roxanne smiled at him.

"I wish it felt that way," he said leaving the table to go talk to her.

* * *

><p>"How's Shaylin?" I asked Erik when he came into the kitchen. I was doing the dishes with Roxanne and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was still on her mission to get Roxanne to dump Erik.<p>

"She keeps telling me that she's happy I marked her because she can see, but I think the whole fighting Evil thing is freaking her out," he added.

"Well, it's a lot. You're normal one moment, and then you're not in the blank of an eye," Roxanne said drying a pot.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself," he smiled at her.

"It's just a lot, and she's just a kid. You understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked me.

I did and she knew I did. "Yeah, but I don't really reflect on things much anymore," I mumbled. I really didn't want to step on Erik's toes.

"Again not very reassuring I don't want to be the one that ruined Shaylin's life, or worst got her killed," he said being bluntly honest with us.

"What is it with you and death. If you give something so much power over your lives it's bound to happen. Be the one that controls your destiny," she said sounding like a motivational speaker.

"Easy for you to say Confucius," he laughed at her.

"Ha-ha-ha, you don't see me freaking out, just calm down. You're gonna have a heartattack," she said messaging his shoulders. "We should totally go to the spa, you guys need it," she offered.

"I'm in," Aphrodite said without even think about it.

"How about you Z? My treat..." she added making the offer twice as nice.

"I think we should focus on saving the world," I reluctantly said.

"The world will still be in danger when we're done," she said and it was completely true.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"I hope you guys have fun," Erik laughed.

"You're coming too," Roxanne said looking over his shoulder and into his eyes.

"I'd rather not have some huge muscular guy rubbing my naked body. Something about it does't sit well with me," he said making us all laugh.

"I'd give you a private session, with a little happy ending," she offered seductively.

"Okay, you guys shouldn't do that in public, at all," Aphrodite objected.

"Sorry," Erik smiled as he held Roxanne, and then the fleeting thoughts of it should be me started to kick in.

"I'm going to go check on Damien," I said leaving them alone.

"I'll do it. We still have to decide on some stuff about the play casting," Erik said going past me and down the tunnel to Damien's room.

"I still don't get it, why him?" Aphrodite asked. "He's so clingy, and shuck an asshat."

"He's never been like that with me, and I'm usually the jerk," she shrugged.

"But it's funny when you're mean, like me," she said making us laugh.

"Thanks," she said returning to her drying. "I just really love him, and the two years we spent apart just made it more apparent."

"That's sweet," I said trying not to sound jealous. And I really didn't want to be. Roxanne was a really great friend and Erik deserved someone that loved him after what I did. Yet, apart of me wish I had it too, and Stark wasn't the same anymore. I had to figure out what that darkness was around him.


	22. Chapter 21

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. P.S I'll Be updating every Wednesday and Weekends. Just to fly through the next few chapters. _**

**_**********************************************************Roxanne********************************************************_**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erik asked me. I had been feeling a little sick lately and I couldn't figure out why. It was mostly my stomach, like I ate some really bad seafood or something.

"Leave me alone. If I weren't okay I'd say som"-

"No you wouldn't you're such a liar," he said pressing me up against his desk. We were in his classroom waiting for the day to start. It was only seven so we had an hour or so wait, and Erik didn't have a first period class so he'd be waiting much longer than me.

"I'm sorry Professor," I whispered looking up at him seductively. "I promise I won't do it again," I teased him.

"But you're such a naughty, naughty girl, how am I supposed to trust you," he said caressing my cheek and playing alone. "I suppose I'll have to punish you really good this time," he said pushing hard against me.

"Oh, Professor," I said going to kiss him.

"Hey, you're early," he said spotting Zoey and Damien at the door.

"Were we interrupting something?" Damien smiled.

"No-no, she was just leaving," he stuttered.

"I was?" I asked looking lustfully up at him.

"Yeah you were!" he yelled seeming frustrated with me. Erik was getting really good at pretending not to like me, a little too good.

"Suit yourself," I said leaving the classroom and walking into Neferet's guardian Aurox. I looked up at him and got the strangest chill. My throat tightened and I couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Aurox asked. Something in him was dark and hollow. He felt empty and soulless, and then he didn't.

"I'm fine. That was my fault," I said able to talk now.

"Are you okay?" Erik said. I turned to see him standing at the door and Zoey looking at Aurox the same way I had. Maybe she felt the emptiness too.

"Yeah, see you guys," I said going to my class.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said sitting next to Zoey with my lunch.<p>

"Hey, you don't look so hot," she said smiling up at me.

"I don't know what it is either. My stomach just feels really horrible," I said playing around with the food on my plate. "Z, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," she said turning to me.

"Earlier when I bumped into Aurox, I got this weird feeling. I could feel the darkness inside of him. It made me feel really cold, and like my body was in a hypothermic shock. Then when you looked at him you had this weird expression on your face. Did you feel the darkness too?" I asked her.

Zoey was still for a moment. "I felt like he was someone I used to know. It's crazy cause he's dead, and if you felt that way it wasn't him," she said. It seemed more like she was trying to convince herself and not me.

"What if Aurox is that person?" I asked her when Stark came back to the table with his and Zoey's lunch.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked looking between us.

"Girl stuff, you don't want to know," I shrugged going back to playing with my food.

"Try me," he said looking at Zoey.

"I'm telling you, you don't want to know," I said winking at Zoey.

"Will you just tell me," he sighed.

"My period used to be really heavy"-

"Stop right there I don't need to know anymore," he said shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Damien asked coming over with Erik and Shaunee.

"_You _definitely don't want to know," Stark said make me and Zoey laugh.

"What are you eating?" Erik asked looking at my plate.

"A salad," I sighed.

"That looks like a mountain of chicken with salad dressing," He laughed.

"You want to try it?" I asked.

"Not really," he said opening his Pepsi.

"Come on," I said sticking my fork in his face.

"Fine," he let me feed him my chicken and I could see his eyes glow like he really enjoyed it.

"You want it?" I asked him.

"No," he said eating his food and trying to pretend he didn't want mine.

"Can I try some?" Stark asked already sticking his fork in my plate.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Goddess, this is amazing," he said basically claiming my plate as his own.

"You can keep it," I said eating a pack of crackers when my special delivery came to the table, just as everyone was seated.

"Here you go Professor Monet," Brandon a fifth former in my second period class said.

"Thank you," I said giving him a manila folder as he handed me my change. "You can keep it," I shrugged and he looked really excited.

"Dude, it's like seventy bucks," he said surprised.

"Watevah," I shrugged getting my stuff as everyone noted the shady hand off between me and a student.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm going to ask," Erik said looking me in the eye.

"You don't want to know," I said ripping into the plastic bag and then the paper ones until I got to my food.

"What did you give him for that, and why?" he asked anyway.

"All he had to do was meet the delivery guy in the parking lot on his way from the stables," I shrugged.

"And he just did it out of the kindness of his heart?" Erik questioned.

"Why does it matter?"-

"Because I'm sure whatever it is, was wrong," he yelled

"Depends," I shrugged.

"You're either wrong or right," he bluntly stated.

"It was just a little history paper," I confessed. "Not everyone is academically inclined, and I really wanted these ribs," I said fanning the smell over to him. "Want one," I said running one under his nose.

"Get that paper back," he said knocking my hand out of his face.

"Relax the best he'll get is a B and it will bring his F to a D so he doesn't fail the class," I said breathing in the delicious smell of my greasy fries.

"What is that?" Stevie Rae asked eyeing my fries oddly.

"Fries with ketchup, BBQ sauce, honey mustard, and mayo," I smiled once the deliciousness hit my tongue.

"Ew," Aphrodite said into her plate.

"Try it, you'll like it," I said sending my tray down to her.

"No thank you," she frowned and pushed it back.

"I'll try some," Stark said eating one then putting a few on his plate.

"You want some," I offered Erik one more time.

"No Eve I don't want to bite the apple," he said making me laugh. "You went about that in the wrong way, and you're gonna have heartburn."

"Pussy," I coughed before giving all me devotion to my plate.

* * *

><p>As the night drew on the pain in my stomach got worst. Maybe Erik was right and Ribs for lunch and dinner wasn't a good idea, but they sure did hit the spot. We were in the tunnels again for the third night in a row. Zoey and Stevie Rae were next to Erik and I. They were talking about some red vampire named Dallas, and Neferet, and evil, and other junk. Me, I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the crippling pain in my stomach. I made it a point to sit up straight and try to look as if nothing was wrong, but I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go lay down," I whispered to Erik.<p>

"Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

"No I'm just gonna grab a shower first. Goodnight," I said waving to them.

**_***********************************************************************************Erik********************************************************************_**

Erik had been in his room waiting for Roxanne to come in and talk to him. She had been sharing a room with Shaylin who basically had her own room. Roxanne was acting weird and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. All Erik knew was that she had been sick for a few days.

Growing restless he decided to see if she had gone to her room instead. Neither one of them were in there. Erik walked down the hall to the showers and saw Stark, Ant, and Johnny B standing outside. They were giggling at something. "What are you guys doing?" he asked and they all seemed to look puzzled.

"If you're out here who's in there with her?" Stark asked.

Erik was confused for a second then he heard what sounded like moaning. He pressed his ear to the door. "Is Roxanne still in there?"

"Yeah we thought you were in there with her," Ant said.

"I'm not into her for the last time," Erik noted.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't be in there," Johnny B added.

"Yeah, and Damien told us about that little professor role playing thing you guys were doing the other day," Stark smiled.

"Whatever," Erik said aggravated. He pressed his ear to the door and knocked on it. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she panted like she was out of breath.

"Open the door," he ordered.

"I'm okay. I don't need you shadowing me all the time," she yelled at him.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, you can't just ignore it. Open the door," he ordered.

"I'm soapy and naked," she yelled back. "I'll be done soon," she added.

"I'm getting Zoey," he said leaving.

_I'm fine stop making a big deal out of nothing_, she yelled at him telepathically. _You don't have to run to Zoey._

Erik stopped ad turned to see the guys hot on his heels. He walked back over to the door. _Come out now!_ He yelled at her. "Let me know when you're done," he said going back to his room.

* * *

><p>Roxanne came into his room a half an hour later and curled up next to him in the bed. She traced her finger over his lips in the dark. "What's going on with you?" he asked.<p>

"My stomach is just being weird that's all," she said placing her head under his chin. "Promise," she whispered.

"Please don't keep stuff like this from me?" he asked her softly.

"I'm fine it's just a little discomfort. You can't save me from everything," she said holding on to him tighter.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to keep things like this from me. I love you," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know," she replied snuggling up next to him.

**_******************************************************Roxanne*****************************************************************_**

The next morning I felt worse than ever. My stomach was cramping and I thought I was going to die. I was covered in sweat and my lungs were tightening. "Roxanne just take slow breathes," Stevie Rae said. One second we were just talking then I felt like my stomach was going to come out my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked coming into the kitchen with Stark, Aphrodite and Darius.

"I don't know. She just started to getting sick," Stevie Rae said as she held my hair back.

I felt the feeling start to subside and the heaving stopped. "I think I'm okay," I said wiping my mouth.

"I think you should tell her," Zoey said.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Are you guys okay?" Damien asked coming into the kitchen with Erik and Shaylin. I could see the fear in Erik's eyes as he looked at me. I knew I was in deep poopy.

"Aphrodite had a vision about Roxanne…We think," She added.

"What did she see?" Erik said coming over and wrapping his arm around me. I was freaked out and I really thought I was going to puke again. Having Erik next to me was soothing, but it didn't make my fear go away.

"Well I saw her crying at the foot of a cross. And she was crying for her child, who was killed," Aphrodite kind of mumbled.

"Wait what that's impossible. Vampires can't have kids," I said glancing up at Erik then to Zoey. "This isn't possible right?" I asked her.

"We don't know," she said trying to comfort me.

"Wait you said a cross, like Jesus being crucified?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah," she said looking apologetic.

It was my dream. Aphrodite had my dream about Isis and Nyx. "How do you know it was me?" I asked her.

"I didn't see the girls face I saw her hair and it looked like yours. And it was kind of like the Passion of the Christ. All old and biblical," she sighed. "I just felt like you and I felt horrible," she said almost in tears.

"Ohmigod, Zoey you just seriously had me freaking over nothing," I sighed out of relief.

"It could still be about you," Zoey added. "You're the only one of us that still believes in that Jesus stuff. And this could be really serious and connected to your mark and affinities," Zoey said not sounding amused.

"Or it could just be about the past," I said grabbing a water out the fridge. "I'm not pregnant. I'm sure that's not it," I assured her.

"Okay," she reluctantly smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. P.S I'll Be updating every Wednesday and Weekends. Just to fly through the next few chapters. (Maybe sooner=)_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_A/N I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. P.S I'll Be updating every Wednesday and Weekends. Just to fly through the next few chapters._**

**_*************************************Zoey*****************************************************************_**

"I want to believe Roxanne, but she's hiding something," I said to Stark. We were in the rec room getting ready for our first Dark Daughters and Son ritual since we've been back at school.

"I think you're over reacting. Sooner or later we'd know if she was pregnant or not. I'm sure it wouldn't be easy to hide something like that," Stark said being rational.

"I just don't feel right about this. I don't think she is being completely open with us?" I said as Erik loomed over behind me.

"Who you talking?" he asked helping Stark hang the black drape with the stars on it. Roxanne thought it would look nice when we did the circle.

"Nothing," I said going to set up the altar.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," he laughed looking over at me. His smile was as beautiful as ever. "Z, if you don't want to lead the ceremony I'm sure Stevie Rae or Aphrodite could," He said assuming I had too much on my plate, which was true.

"I'm fine," I said smiling over to him.

"You're not telling me something," he inquired with a smile. It was weird how well he could read me, even before he became an adult vampire he was pretty good at that.

"It's not a big deal," I shrugged going over to Stark. "Can you hang these over there?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said looking at Erik for a moment. I could tell he wanted me to say something to Erik about Roxanne, but he wasn't going to pressure me to.

"Stark, should I be worried?" he asked him.

"Ask Zo," he said leaving our conversation, and letting me dig my own grave.

"Just tell me," he said leaning against the wall.

"I don't want you to get mad at me," I said turning from him. That boy sure did look good. I shouldn't think things like that.

"What if I promise not to," he said turning me. The smile on his lips made me crack.

"I think Roxanne is lying," I said and his face dropped.

"Why would you say that?" he whispered. The indifference on his face did little to convince me he actually felt that way.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you," I reassured him.

"If she was I'd know. I know her and she wouldn't lie about something that big," he said sure of himself.

"Look, I don't know if she was lying about being knocked-up, but I do know she was hiding something, and we need to find out what," I said looking into his eyes.

"Zoey this isn't simple. If she's lying, in her mind it's the right thing to do. So if you're going to get the truth you have to prove her wrong, which is pretty hard to do," he smiled at me. "It's pretty much a suicide mission."

"Help me," I urged him.

"I'll try, but if she wants anyone to know anything she'd tell them," he said waving to Stark on his way out.

* * *

><p>"Roxy, thanks for helping decorate," I said pulling her to the side.<p>

"Look Z," she didn't need to say anything else. I knew she was upset with me. "You didn't have to go to Erik like that," she whispered.

"I'm worried about you and he is too. We both know you're hiding something. Don't keep secretes. When they come out it always hurts more, than being honest," I said. I knew firsthand how much secrets could hurt a friendship and relationship, especially with Erik.

"Thanks for the advice Z, but I know what I'm doing, please trust me?" she asked. I didn't want to let this go, but Neferet had just walked in with Thanatos and I knew we couldn't talk here.

"Fine," I said hugging her. And then she went cold and nimble in my arms. "Roxanne," I yelled as I tried to ease her to the floor. Erik and Darius flew to my side.

"I just need a second," She said and it was as if she were holding her breath. She was sweating and shivering all at the same time.

"Who are you reacting to?" I asked remembering she said she felt like that around Aurox, but he wasn't here.

"Neferet," she whispered in my ear, and Neferet was next to me acting concerned about Roxanne.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping Erik get Roxanne on her feet.

"I'm fine just a little hungry," she smiled. "Hello," she smiled at Thanatos who was admiring her marks.

"I'll take it you're Roxanne," Thanatos said taking her forearm in the traditional vampire greeting.

"Yes," she smiled putting her fist over her heart and bowing. Stark had taught her that and that was their new way of greeting each other.

"And you're just an adjunct professor right?" she asked seeming to have an underlining question to everything.

"Yes, I have another very demanding job, and I haven't informed my father that I've been marked yet," she said bashfully.

"Your secret's safe with me," she whispered and smiled then she turned to me. "Merry meet Zoey Redbird," she smiled.

"Merry meet Thanatos. Are you going to stay for our ritual?"

"No, I just came to inform these young professors that I need them to attend a staff meeting when they're finished here," she smiled.

"Do you need me and Zoey there too?" Stevie Rae asked.

"No, just teacher," Neferet informed us.

"No, but I'll need to speak with you later on if you don't mind staying on campus for a bit," she smiled at us.

"Not a problem," Stevie Rae smiled.

"Very well, I'll meet you guy out in Lenobia's stable, and Roxanne I'll see you and Erik at the meeting."

"Sure thing," Roxanne said smiling at me a little. "If you're not busy it would mean a lot for us to have you here Neferet," Roxanne said as everyone stared at her with wide questioning eyes. "We're going to try something new and we'd like you're expert opinion on it," she added.

"Crazy girl say what," Kramisha tried to whisper to Aphrodite.

"Honestly, we're too busy," Neferet politely insisted.

"If you're sure," Roxanne said looking up at Thanatos with the sadest puppy dog eyes I've even seen.

I knew she had some brilliant scheme in mind, but I, like everyone else had no idea what it was. "Is there something you wish for us to see, young one?" Thanatos asked catching on to Roxanne.

"If you're too busy it won't matter," she shrugged. "I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting," she said taking the chalice and filling it with wine. She was really good at catching people's attention.

"We can spear a few moments," Thanatos said giving into Roxanne.

"If it's not any trouble," she smiled coming to stand next to me.

"Not at all," Thatanos smiled.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Erik whispered once Thatanos and Neferet wondered over to Kramisha, Aphrodite, and Beverly the new rituals and rites teacher.

"I do, I promise," she said taking hold of me and pulling me to a corner.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her preparing myself for the worst.

"I've been working on something at the club and I think I've got a handle on it," she smiled at me.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Influencing emotion during my performances I did it last night and I think it will work on Neferet. I want to try," she said looking for my approval.

"If Erik knew about this he'd kill me," I informed her.

"Guess we can't let him know," she whispered then I saw Thanatos coming our way with Neferet. I turned Roxanne so she faced them.

"Roxanne, Neferet says you have an affinity for spirit, is that correct?" Thanatos asked. We never told Nerefet the whole truth about Roxy's affinity.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled.

"So you'll be a part of Zoey's circle tonight?" Neferet smiled.

"No, I'm going to be playing some music," She said looking over at the piano.

"Nonescene, I've heard a lot about Zoey's circle casting and I'd love to see it with all of the elements at each point," Thanatos said.

"We've never tried that," I said feeling Roxanne's panic.

"I insist," Neferet smiled taking Thatanos away again.

"Great that puts a hole in my plan," she groaned.

"We'll work something out," I said looking over at Neferet who seemed pleased with herself.

"Grab Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae and meet me in the bathroom aspect," she said rushing away before I could ask why.

**_**********************************************************Roxanne********************************************************_**

"So you want us to cast a circle and then try singing a song?" Erin asked.

"No I'll sing you guys stay focus on your elements. We don't know why Neferet insisted I'd be a part of this circle," I said drawing the five pointed star on the bathroom floor. "You ready, Z?" I asked her. She was scared and I knew it.

"Yeah," she smiled coming over.

"Z, I think you should stay in the center of the star since Roxanne is going to represent Spirit," Damien suggested.

"That's a good idea," Erin added.

"Dit"- Shaunee started but stopped herself.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Zoey asked ignoring the ex-twins and allowing us to stand on a point of the star.

"Yep," I sighed

"Ready," Stevie Rae smiled.

"I guess," Erin shrugged

"Yeah," Shaunee pouted.

"I'm ready," Damien said.

"Okay," She said lighting her candle and walking over to Damien. "Air you surround us and are always present. Air I summon you to our circle," she said and I felt the air rush around us. "That's different," Zoey noted.

"Yeah bigger than usually," Damien noted.

"Just keep going," I said.

"Okay," Zoey sighed going onto Shaunee. "Fire you give us warmth and comfort. Fire I summon you to our circle," she said and it looked as if the flame jump from her candle to Shaunee's. The room was now filled with a warm breeze.

"Wow, this is cool," Erin smiled at all of us.

"Water," Zoey said approaching Erin. "You have the power of purification. Water I summon you to our circle," Zoey said lighting Erin's candle. Just then the air staring in the room became wet, but not uncomfortably so.

"Okay, you ready Stevie Rae," she smiled at her.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled.

"Earth, you gave us a home and foster new life. Earth I summon you into our circle," she said and lit Stevie Rae's candle. Just then the musk of fresh cut grass mixed in the air swirled around us.

"Last but not least," Damien sighed.

"Spirit you are with in all of us I summon you to our circle," Zoey said and as our candles touched the guest grew stronger and a golden thread connected us all.

"This is because of the light in my affinity. Do you think Neferet knew this would happen?" I asked looking to Zoey.

"I doubt it, but she might have sensed all the mystery behind you and Shaylin, since we've all been avoiding thoughts about it," Damien informed us.

"What do we do?" Stevie Rae asked. "Obviously she'll see the light in your summoning spirit. We don't know what that will mean," she added.

"Thanatos is expecting me to be a part of the circle casting, so I have to do it. I'll use the song to influence the crowd so they don't get alarmed," I suggested.

"Seeing as we have to get out there that might be the only thing we can do," Zoey said before she revoked all the elements.

"Back to the lion's din," I said wrapping my arm around Shaunee's shoulders.

"If only it weren't like that," Damien sighed beside us.

"Finally," Aphrodite yelled. She was standing outside the door with her hands on her hips. "Thanatos wants you guys to get started," she urged us.

"Give this to Erik," I said giving her the sheet music for my song. She read it.

"You are going to be in so much trouble," she said shaking her head.

"There aren't that many songs for Nyx," I said rolling my eyes at her. "I'll change the lyrics around," I informed her.

"You better," she said with a teasing laugh.

"Battle stations everyone," Zoey whispered once Aphrodite ran over to Erik. He looked puzzled for a second. _Next time keep your big trap closed,_ he mentally yelled at me.

"Merry Meet everyone. Given Nyx's recent visit to us, I'd like to remind everyone that she's always present, loving, and forgiving," Zoey said looking to Neferet. "Roxanne," she said turning to me.

I looked over at Erik who was in position at the piano like a good boy. I took a deep breath. I got the bright idea to be in the center of the circle instead of Zoey. Of course she read my mind with a smile as she gave us all our candles. Then she took the smog mixture she made and danced around with it.

_There's a voice that cries out in the silence_

_Searching for a heart that will love her_

_Longing for a child that will give her their all_

_Give it all, she wants it all._

_There's a God that walks over the Earth_

_Searching heart that is disparate_

_And longing for a child that will give her their all, give it all_

_And she says love me, love me with your whole heart_

_She wants it all today_

_Serve me serve me_

_With your life now (she wants it all today)_

_Bow down, let go of your idols (she wants all today)_

_She wants it all today, she wants it all today._

Zoey rejoined us with a white candle. I walked back to my point on the star as the gang song along with me. I could see the song was mostly affecting the young fledgling and a few vamps. Lenobia was one of them. However, the person I was singing for wasn't fazed. So I put everything I had into it. And I turn did it back into its original version without meaning to. I don't think anyone noticed, or if they did they didn't seem to mind.

_And He says, love Me, love Me with your whole hear__  
>He wants it all today<br>serve Me, serve Me with your life now  
>He wants it all today<br>bow down, let go of your idols  
>He wants it all today<br>He wants it all_

Zoey Song along singing the version I tailored for our purposes as she lit the candles and call on the elements. We got the same strength from in the bathroom, and everyone was pretty taken by it. Erik's eyes glow with shock, but he kept playing.

_all of you, more of you__  
>He wants it all today oh oh oh oh<br>All of you more of you  
>He wants it all today, today, today<br>He wants it all today, He wants it all today  
>so give it all<em>

Then Zoey came to my candle. I knew she was about as nervous as I was. She called on spirit and I felt it come to me. I felt it come from deep inside of me and everyone here as if we were all connected in that moment. Once I opened my eyes I saw the gold thither connecting us all. I finished the song alone and as I looked out in the crowd everyone was more into the music then our circle everyone, but Neferet that is.

_There is a voice that cries out in the silence,  
>searching for a heart that will love Her,<br>longing for a child that will give Her their all,  
>give it all She wants it all<em>

"Nyx please open everyone's heart to your love, and please help us all learn how to care for one another. Let every heart here know love, and peace of mind. Nyx we ask that you let everyone at every House of Night know your love, mote it be," Zoey said.

Zoey revoke the circle and everyone was impressed. It felt like a boulder had been lifted off of us. "Merry part until we merry meet again," Zoey said and we all took a breath.

"That felt like grueling days," Damien sighed.

"I don't think it's over yet," Stevie Rae noted as Thanatos and Neferet came over to us.

"My, that was marvelous," Neferet smiled. She gave me that icy smile Zoey always talks about, but I wasn't going to let her know I could feel the darkness inside of her. I had to hold my ground if we were going to stand a chance. I had to keep showing her I was only playing nice with Zoey to get to Erik. That was my angle and I was sticking to it.

"Yes, as amazing as I imagined. That was quite a lovely song," She smiled at me.

"I hope I didn't offend you. I'm still adjusting," I smiled at her. Thanatos looked amused by me.

"No need to apologize, however, you neglected to tell us your affinity included light," Thanatos smiled.

"Er-uh, sorry," I shrugged. She really didn't seem surprised, and I thought maybe she could since it in me that whole time. If that was true did Neferet sense it too.

"It's okay," Neferet said. "We'll discuss it at the meeting come along."

"Later," I waved to them going to hell's gate with Erik and Beverly, who was being really quite

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment. P.S I'll Be updating every Wednesday and Weekends. Just to fly through the next few chapters. (Maybe sooner=)_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I hope you enjoy. I changed somethings in destined (so again don't be mad). Tell me how you feel about the changes. ****************************************************************************Roxanne**************************************************************_**

"I know there has been a shift in loyalties here at this House of Night. I've come to tell you that your Goddess weeps. So much sadness and death surrounds this school and I will have no more of it," Thanatos said. she held everyone's attention as she spoke with elegance and power. The vampire council sent her here to investigate Neferet. Well she didn't say that, but come on. She told us she's here to mind the break in authority between Zoey's House of Night and the main campus.

"Thanatos Zoey is a fine student and she'll make a fine High Priestess someday, she's just in over her head. Loosing her human has made her lose sight of all that is precious about this place. I fear the things she's learned while at Skye," Neferet said playing innocent. _Bullshit,_ I thought to Erik who snickered.

_Stay quiet so we can leave, _ he responded to me. _You do wanna get out of here, right?_

_Sounds fun, _ I said smiling at him.

"I'll be meeting with all of you one on one and I'd like to start with Lenobia if you would," Thanatos continued. "This house of night has a new High Priestess and she is Death."

"What does that mean?" Neferet asked.

"It means I'm in charged and you will stand down" Thanatos said, "You are dismissed. Lenobia and Dragon please stay behind for a moment."

"But"-

"I believe I said you were dismissed," Thanatos restated.

"Very well," Neferet said leaving.

"This can't be good," Beverly whispered to me.

"Not at all," I whispered back.

**_**********************************************************************************Zoey********************************_**

"I don't know what it says," Kramisha said giving her new prophecy to Stevie Rae. "It's like in German or something," she shrugged.

"I don't think it's German," Damien said reading it. "I think its French...kind of," he said giving it to Darius. "But I'm not sure, do you know French?" he asked Darius.

"No, but Lenobia does," he said giving it back to Damien.

"Shaunee went to get her, they should be back soon," Stevie Rae said. We were in the stables waiting for Lenobia to return. Thanatos had come from the high council and was having a meeting with all the professors. She advised us to stay in the stable and let Lenobia speak for us.

"What if something's really wrong?" Stark asked. He was frustrated, because we've been waiting for a few hours. Then Shaunee and Rephaim left to get Lenobia after Kramisha brought us her latest poem over an hour ago.

"Everyone just stay calm I'm sure Lenobia will be able to read it. Everything is going to be okay," I said secretly sending Spirit out to calm everyone.

"You're correct Zoey," Thanatos said coming into the stable with Shaunee, Rephaim, and Lenobia.

"Do either of you know French?" I asked knowing the answer. Thanatos let Lenobia get the paper from Darius.

_Fin nan sa ki balans an te fèt_  
><em>Mwen manyen vant mwen akable<em>  
><em>Pa sa m 'te te chwazi fè<em>  
><em>Men, Lè sa a, yon zanj vin yon sèl jou a<em>  
><em>Di m 'tonbe ajenou atè, li lapriyè<em>  
><em>Pou m 'ta yon pitit gason ki pral fèt<em>  
><em>Menm si sikonstans sa a fou<em>  
><em>Mwen te konnen lavi l 'merite yon chans<em>  
><em>Men, tout moun te di m 'yo dwe entelijan<em>  
><em>Gade nan karyè-ou, yo di<em>  
><em>"Lauren, ti bebe itilize tèt ou"<em>  
><em>Men, olye mwen te chwazi yo itilize <em>_kè m'_

"It's not French, but Créole," she said holding on to it. "Isn't Roxanne's mom Créole?" Lenobia asked.

"Yes she's the one with the gold tattoo?" Thanatos briefly asked.

"Yeah, wasn't she at the meeting?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Briefly," Lenobia said.

"I've texted her a million times and I haven't gotten a reply," Kramisha said checking her phone.

"She was going to meet us so we could go to dairy queen after the Dark Daughters ritual, but you had the meeting and she disappeared," Shaylin smiled.

"I don't like this, what if the poem is about her and she's hurt somewhere," Stevie Rae said worrying. Rephaim held her and tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working. The look on Kramisha's face told me she thought the poem was about Roxanne too.

"She's probably with Beverly somewhere stalking Erik, or better yet getting on his nerves," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, if she's with Erik and Beverly still, she's pretty much safe," Stark added. "I really think you shouldn't worry."

"The time for our spell is running out Zoey. If you wait to find Roxanne it could be too late," Thanatos said noting my hesitation. We had to travel to my grandma's farm which was a whiles away.

"We should do the spell," Stark said knowing it was what I wanted, but apart of me needed to know Roxanne was okay.

_"Zoeybird, you do whatever you feel is right,"_ I knew that was what grandma would say if she was here, and Goddess I wish she was.

"Kramisha you and Shaylin grab Jonny B and Ant. Tell them about your poem and that you have to find Roxanne and Erik. When you find them tell Erik to bring you guys to the tunnels and we'll all meet up there," I said knowing that will was the best course of action.

"Shall we go then?" Thanatos asked looking at each of us.

When we all turn to the stable door, it shot open and a cream colored bull charged at Stevie Rae. The horses screamed and jumped, and all I hard was Stevie Rae scream. I could smell blood in the air and I heard someone scream get behind me. It was Dragon charging through the door with his sword. He, Stark, and Darius stood before the creature, and on it's horn was Rephaim. Stevie Rae's screams brought me back to life. I pulled her in close to me, "Everyone, we need to cast a circle."

"No I have to help him," She screamed. Trying to lunge out of my arms, but Lenobia and Thanatos helped me hold on to here.

"Dying isn't going to save him," Aphrodite snorted.

"Kalona, Rephaim needs you," She scramed, and we all faintly knew he heard her.

"He'll be okay," I whispered in her ear once the circle was casted.

Dragon pulled Rephaim from the bull's horn, but the bull turned and plunged both horn's into Dragon. His eye widen in shock, as he looked down. One horn was sticking out of his chest and the other out of his stomach. The bull shook him off, and Darius and Stark caught Dragon's lifeless body. I knew people were screaming and crying, but time just slowed. The bull looked at me and it looked ready to charge. "_Look with your heart, not with your eyes," _I heard a voice echoing all around me. It was a male voice and certainly not the Goddess's. _"Zoey-look with your heart,"_ the voice echoed again.

"How do you look with your heart?" I wondered out loud.

_"See what your eyes don't want to believe," _it echoed once more.

What didn't my eyes want to believe, then I knew the circle was preventing me from seeing with my heart. I casted it to protect me, and maybe it was protecting me from the truth. I rebuked the circle and order Spirit and Air to protect everyone. When I looked with my heart I saw Aurox, then flickers of Heath. "Heath," I cried and the bull charged my way and zipped right past me and out the door. When he was a little bit away he transformed, into Aurox.

"Zo, are you okay?" Stark asked. I was crying onto his shoulder and he was rocking me. Somehow I was sitting on my knees in the middle of the stable.

"Rephaim," Stevie Rae screamed causing me to look over at her. She was cradling him in her arms. He was choking up blood trying to talk to her. "It's okay don't say anything," she whispered gently.

"Is Dragon okay?" Damien asked Thanatos, but we all knew he was gone. And the fact that he died trying to save Rephaim was puzzling.

"He's with Anastasia now," she said going over and closing his eyes. I held on tighter to Stark when my eyes skimmed down to the two huge holes in his body.

"My son," Kalona yelled going over and kneeling before Rhephim.

"Father," Rephaim said spitting out blood and shaking, before going limp in Stevie Rae's arms.

"No, he can't be gone," Stevie Rae yelled. "he can't be gone," she said lying her head on his chest and crying over his blood covered wound.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Please review, I changed somethings in destined, don't be mad. Tell me how you feel about the changes. Do you think Rephaim is going to die? Who's voice is Zoey hearing?<em>**


	25. Chapter 24 The End

**_I changed somethings in destined (so again don't be mad). Tell me how you feel about the changes. ****************************************************************************Roxanne**************************************************************_**

Erik and I were in his room. We were dismissed from the meeting and I convinced him to have a private tutoring session. He pulled his shirt over his head and I followed his movements removing my shirt and bra in one quick swoop. My pants barely made it to the front door. "I think Nyx approves of your little musical act," he said kissing my bare shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" I said nibbling on his bottom lip once he was finished with my shoulder and back.

"She's blessed you with a lovely tattoo on your shoulders that wrap around to your upper back," he said nodding over to the mirror on his dresser.

I looked and I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like a huge gold trouble clef was on my back, but it was made up of little loops and knots. "It's…I don't know," I was speechless at how amazing it looked on me.

"It's just as beautiful as you are," he said turning my face so his forehead rested on mine.

"I love you," I whispered kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear as his lips fell to my neck again. I was filled with heat and yearning once more. I wanted him, I needed him.

"Please don't stop," I begged moving my hips against his. He only had on his boxer briefs and I could feel his excitement fully. I was hot and wet and I just wanted him so bad.

He slowly pulled down my panties and smiled at me. I knew he was just dragging out the moment wanting me to beg for my release, and I gave into him. "Please do it," I beseeched giving him exactly what he wanted. "I need you," I whispered to him.

He kissed my naval and headed down to my valley. Killing me with the suspense I loved his touch and the feel of him. I needed him. Then there was a heavy knock on the door, and Erik let out and angry puff of air. "I'm going to kill who ever that is," he said putting on his Joe Boxer pajama pants. He kissed the top of my head and went to get the door.

"Hey, Zoey what's going?" he asked. _Shit_, I thought. "Why is Kalona here?"

"Dragon's dead, and we can't find Roxanne. Do you know where she went?" Zoey asked. I looked through the door and there was a bunch of people. Erik directed them to the living area and I tried to sneak out and grab my things from on the ground. I throw on Erik's shirt and went on my way.

"We went to her place and she wasn't there," Kramisha said. She was sitting on my jacket. I had to get my shoes and I only had one boot for some reason.

"What happened to Dragon?" he asked.

"He was trying to protect me," Rephaim said. He sounded really shocked and confused.

"We really need to find Roxanne she needs to know too," Thanatos said. Once I heard her voice I knew we were in big trouble.

"She was going to check in on her brothers with Miles the last I checked. I'll call her if you want," He said and I knew he was going to pretend to call me.

"I'll do it," Kramisha said calling my phone. I reached behind her to get my phone, but it was too late. She and Stark turned to see my hand behind Kramisha's back, and my phone loudly ringing.

"Hey, guys," I said getting up. Everyone looked from Erik to me. "I'm gonna put on some clothes. Given the current circumstance I think we should focus on why you're here," I said gathering my clothes.

"Your boot's under the coffee table," he said.

"Thanks," I said going to get dressed.

"I thought she was just joking around with you," Stark said shock.

"It's a long story. Can you guys tell me what happened to Dragon, and why is Kalona here?" he asked again.

"Kalona is my warrior," Thanatos said. I came back into the room and I made everyone some hot chocolate. I knew everyone was stressed and scared. The twins were crying and holding on to each other. I gave everyone sitting outside the living area a cup and they thanked me.

When I reached the sitting area I placed the waiter tray of mugs on the coffee table. When I looked up Kalona was staring at me. As I stood Kalona looked down at me. He was taller than Erik, which was surprising because Erik's freakishly tall. He grabbed my chin and examined my tattoos.

"Get off of her," Erik yelled, but it was Stark who knocked Kalona's hand away.

"He did nothing wrong," Rephaim said in a forceful tone.

"We all know how he feels about innocent girls," Stark said through clenched teeth.

"Listen boy, I'm here to help you defeat Neferet, and I already informed Thanatos that I'm changed," Kalona said.

"Just because you say something doesn't mean you mean it," Erik said.

"Please calm down, I'm okay," I said finding my voice. They way Kalona looked at me was really intense and I was in shock for a moment. When he touched me I could feel Nyx roaring through his veins, and hidden light. Kalona was a good guy trying hard not to be.

"He just tried to ripe your face off," Kramisha mumbled.

"I'm fine," I said glaring at her. I looked up at Kalona who was still watching me. "What?" I asked knowing he had something to say.

"How were you marked?" he asked looking to me and only me.

"I marked her," Erik answered for me. "What's it to you?" he asked.

Kalona circled me once, "She's been marked twice, by two different gods."

"How can that be?" Thanatos asked.

"Nyx marked her, but another god did also," he smiled at me. Kalona didn't seem as bad as everyone had made him out to be, but I wasn't Zoey or Stark. I didn't know what it was like to be stalked by a god…

"Do you know who?" Erik asked.

"Yes, when I was younger living in the realm of the Gods, I met a little girl with the same marks on her face. She told me her father was proud of her, and the compassion she had for the mortals who were not obeying the gods as others wanted them too. She said he marked her in the Sun, the Spirit and the Holy Ghost, the powerful trinity," he said smiling at the memory.

"Who was the little girl?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Nyx," he said sounding a little sad.

"Nyx was born from Chaos," Thanatos questioned him.

"No she was created by he that is all, or the great I am, or whatever people call him now. He was first then he created his friends Darkness and Light,"-

"The bulls?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yes"-

"God created the bulls?" Aphrodite questioned. She didn't believe him.

"Yes, then he created the universe and eventually all you have here on Earth."

"So God marked me?" I asked him.

"Yes, but not physically you have a veil around you which informs all the gods you belong to him. Yet, you bare Nyx's marks also. My guess is you were a gift to her," he said as if I were a box of chocolates.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"He adores Nyx, she's just like him in many ways," he shrugged. I knew there was more to the story.

"What are you thinking?" Erik asked causing everyone to look at me.

"Nothing it's stupid," I said giving out the rest of the hot cocoa.

"I'm sure it's not," Zoey said giving me a look that informed me to spill my guts.

"If I were marked by God it means that the war between humans and vampires is coming," I said seeing her cringe. "Or maybe together we prevent it," I smiled.

"I hope there's a third choice that makes everything go away, and we all live happily ever after from now on," she said sounding too much like me.

"Here," I said giving a cup to Rephaim.

"What is this?" he asked me.

"It's hot cocoa. It's full of calories and stuff but it's soothing. I also added a shot of chocolate rum for good luck," I said winking at him.

"You shouldn't give students alcohol," Erik said as I gave him his tea.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and can I have a hot chocolate?" he asked.

"But you always drink tea," I said taking his cup.

"But I want hot cocoa," he shrugged.

"Whatever," I said going into the kitchen.

"Love you," he smiled at me.

"Can you guys be serious for a second," Zoey said. I could tell she was upset, and probably wanted to kill someone herself.

"I'm sorry," I said giving her a hug. "Why were you guys looking for me?" I asked her.

"I wrote this, and we think it's in Créole can you read it?" Kramisha asked giving me a crumbled piece of paper.

"We think it's a prophecy about you," Thanatos added.

I read the first line and instantly knew they had to be wrong. "Are you sure you don't know Créole?" I asked Kramisha with a smile.

"Yah," she said.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, this is just a song translation," I said giving Kramisha her paper back.

"What song is it?" Stevie Rae asked, saying her first words since she came in to Erik's loft.

"_To Zion_," I shrugged.

"Zion?" Stark questioned.

"It's one of the many names for God. _To Zion_ is a play on the immaculate conception of Jesus Christ. It's by Lauren Hill," I said and he looked puzzled. "You guys really need to watch some BET or something," I said. I pulled the song up on Erik's Mac.

_Unsure of what the balance held__  
>I touched my belly overwhelmed<br>By what I had been chosen to perform  
>But then an angel came one day<br>Told me to kneel down and pray  
>For unto me a man child would be born<br>Though this crazy circumstance  
>I knew his life deserved a chance<br>But everybody told me to be smart  
>Look at your career they said,<br>"Lauren, baby use your head"  
>But instead I chose to use my heart<em>

Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
>Now the joy of my world is in Zion<p>

How beautiful if nothing more  
>Than to wait at Zion's door<br>I've never been in love like this before  
>Now let me pray to keep you from<br>The perils that will surely come  
>See life for you my prince has just begun<br>And I thank you for choosing me  
>To come through unto life to be<br>A beautiful reflection of his grace  
>See I know that a gift so great<br>Is only one God could create  
>And I'm reminded every time I see your face<p>

That the joy of my world is in Zion  
>Now the joy of my world is in Zion<p>

"Not happening," I said when I noted the look in Zoey's eyes.

"What?" Stark asked looking from me to her.

"I'm not getting knocked-up. It's not happening it's impossible," I protested.

"A lot of strange things have happened to you," Aphrodite shrugged.

"No, I'm not having a baby I draw the line!" I yelled. "I'm sure Damien is the only virgin in this room anyway," I said making him blush and Stark smile. "I'm sorry D, but this thing has nothing to do with me. Z's probably going to be the one," I said and stormed away upset that everyone was assuming this was about me.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Thatanos said trying to comfort me.

"You can't knock me up," I said looking to Erik on my way out of the room.

"Calm down," he mouthed to me.

* * *

><p>"Our father who art in heaven, hollow be thy name thy kingdom come, thy will shall be done… Father what are you expecting of me?" I said breaking off from my prayer, and looking down at the rosary Miles gave me. "Let me help Erik and Isis, please let me find a way that will work. I don't want to loss anyone else I care about," I begged god. "Please let me know I'm doing the right thing?' I asked<p>

"I'm sure if your intentions are pure you're doing the right thing," Thanatos said from behind me.

"I didn't know you were there, I don't know why I wasn't talking to Nyx,"I said getting up and sitting on Erik's bed.

"It wasn't in your heart so why should you," she smiled at me.

"I'm a bad vampire," I halfheartedly smiled.

"If you are I certainly hadn't noticed. However, I do since sadness in you and a lot of secretes," she wryly smiled.

"I've been dealing with family stuff and Erik stuff," I said not wanting to go into it. "What are you going to do about Neferet?" I asked trying to evade a conversation about me.

"She's going to be driven out the vampire community for her treason," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't do it. If you push she'll push back harder. You need her to stay here so we can contain her. Who know what she can do in another city, or country. We can't fight her if she's not here," I shrugged.

"It sounds like you have a plan of your own," she said. "A little one, but she needs to be here and she needs to trust both of us," I said smiling at her.

"I think you might be on to something," she smiled and went to the door. "Come rejoin us soon, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Look we need to figure out a way to stop Neferet before someone else gets hurt," Aphrodite said.<p>

"Did she kill Dragon?" Erik asked sipping his cocoa.

"No, but some bull did," Darius said bowing his head for a moment. It looked as if he was meditating. "She wasn't present for the battle. The white bull tried to kill Stevie Rae, but Rephaim pushed her out of the way."

"It wasn't the whit bull this one was different, smaller," Stevie Rae said.

"If there's no way to tie this to Neferet what are we going to do?" he asked looking to Thanatos and Lenobia.

"Nothing,"-

"What?" I yelled shocked that she had considered my plan.

"Neferet has been killing innocent people far too long," Damien said speaking up. "She killed Jack," he cried.

"There hast to be something you can do in the main time," Shaunee said as she comforted Damien.

"We need to keep an eye on Neferet and make sure she doesn't hurt more innocent people. We also won't be able to predict a strike it she's so where else," she said smiling at me.

"So we just go on like everything is okay?" Zoey asked clearly upset.

"It's the only chance we have," she said.

"This is bad," I whispered to Erik as he held on to me.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey i wanted to thank all you guys for reading. I hope you love Roxanne and Erik as much as I do. The sequel is going to be called Rekindled. Do you think Erik and Roxanne are going to last? Will the gang finally defeat darkness? Why was Roxanne marked by two gods? Let me know and maybe I'll use some of you guys suggestions. <em>**


	26. AN

**_Hey everyone, I just want to give you a status update on Rekindled. I'm planning on posting the first chapter around Easter so look out for it. I also wanted to personally thank everyone that read, reviewed, and added Forgotten to their alerts and favorites. Thank you all so very much and I hope you enjoy Rekindled once it's posted. I was also thinking about redoing Forgotten and making it mature so tell me what you guys think of that. _**


End file.
